Out of Her Time
by snowspider36
Summary: This is just something I came up with when I was on holiday The Autobots are on Cybertron after they have been on Earth and have made one of the building there their base whilst still fighting the Deceptacons but there is more in the base then they think
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I came up with when I was on holiday. The Autobots are on Cybertron after they have been on Earth, and have made one of the building there their base, whilst still fighting the Deceptacons, but there is more in the base then they think.

(I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or errors, I don't have anyone to check my writing as none of my friends know I write, I also have a mild form of dyslexia so if you stop any mistakes please tell me and I will change them when I have chance too. This is just my own imagination of another part of the war between the Autobots and Deceptacons. Hope you enjoy. ^_^)

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Internal com"**_

(Astrosecond=0.498 secs

Nanoklik= 1 sec

Kilk=1.2 mins

Breem= 8.3 mins

Groon= 1 hour

Orn= 13 days

Solar cycle= 1 year

Vorn= 83 years)

Chapter one

"Sideswipe, Optimus said not to come down here," Bumblebee says as they explore the lower levels of the compound that they have made their base on Cybertron.

"You worry too much 'Bee, what the Boss Bot doesn't know won't hurt him," Sideswipe says with a laugh as he opens the door to one of the rooms, looking in he sees a switch on the wall and flips it but nothing happens. "Well this place is interesting," Sideswipe sighs and continues down the corridor.

"Sideswipe wait up," Bumblebee says trying to catch up with him. As they both make their way to the end of the corridor neither of the two notice the motion sensors they are setting off. "Where are we going now?" Bumblebee asks.

"How about..." Sideswipe however is cut off by their communicators.

"_**Sideswipe, Bumblebee, you there?" **_a gruff voice asks.

"_**Yeah we read you Ironhide,"**_ Bumblebee replies.

"_**Get your afts up to the command room, we have 'Cons incoming."**_

"_**On our way," **_Sideswipe replies. "Let's go," Bumblebee nods and they both head to the nearest elevator and go up leaving the corridor they were on behind them.

However within one of the rooms the motion sensors that were tripped have started a computer boot up, sending a wake up command to a hibernation pod.

In the darkness of the room a pair of purple optics online as the doors to the pod slide open. Sitting up the transformer blinks her optics and looks around the room, looking up at the ceiling she blinks again and the lights turn on.

Standing up, she carefully gets out of the pod, getting used to walking again after so long in the pod, she turns around and looks at herself in the mirror starring at her chasset, green with purple stripes. Slowly she walks over to one of the panels in the room and using a data cable in her hand she downloads everything she has missed while being in the hibernation state.

'_I have been out for almost 10 millennia and now there is a war going on,' _she sighs as she makes her way over to the other wall of the room and collects one of each piece of equipment from it, attaching them to her chasset in different places.

The floor suddenly shakes below her and she has to grip the wall to keep her balance. Starring up at the ceiling she blinks and the lights go out as she leaves the room, placing her hand on the wall to the left of her door, the wall moves revealing a passage way, quickly making her way through it, she comes to a small hatch in its ceiling. Opening the hatch she slowly climbs out to find herself looking out over a battle.

Looking down she sees two sides fighting, one with a red insignia, searching the information she downloaded she finds they are called the Autobots, leader Optimus Prime, the ones they are fighting have a purple insignia, the Deceptacons, leader Megatron.

"Red Alter cover Bumblebee," Optimus shouts whilst blocking a blow from Megatron.

"This time Prime will your last," Megatron laughs, as Starscream flies over them and transforms sending blasts at Ironhide hitting him on his right shoulder and left thigh.

"Take that Autobot scum," he laughs as Ironhide from the strength of the blast is sent flying into the wall behind him.

"Argh!" Ironhide grunts as he hits the wall, Starscream lands in front of him and aims his blaster at Ironhide's chest.

"Goodbye Autobot," Starscream snarls.

The femme transformer from her vantage point sees this and from her hip removes a small piece of green and purple equipment that fits perfectly into the palm of her hand extending to form a bow, a string extending from tip to tip, pulling back on the string an arrow appears, taking aim at Starscream's forearm she fires.

Just before Starscream can pull the trigger he feels an intense pain in his arm, taking a step backwards he looks at his arm to see an arrow sticking out of it, pulling it out quickly he looks back up only to see a green and purple femme transformer stood in front of him with a bow and arrow aimed at him.

"Who in Primus' name are you?" Starscream snarls holding his forearm, aiming down she fires another arrow into his left foot, "argh," then she re-pulls her bow forming another arrow, Starscream grits his teeth plates together and then flies away towards his trine.

"OPTIMUS!" Red Alert shouts as their leader falls to his knees in front of Megatron.

"Kneel Prime, the last thing you will see before you offline will be me," Megatron says with a smirk, as he points his fusion cannon at Optimus.

"Femme, help him please," Ironhide says, whilst wincing in pain holding his shoulder, re-aiming her bow she fires at Megatron's shoulder.

"Argh!" Megatron screams as he lowers his cannon and looks in the femme's direction. "Well, well, well Prime since when do you have a femme in your ranks," he snarls at her as he pulls the arrow out throwing it to the ground, she takes a step back and bangs her foot against Ironhide's leg. "Don't be scarred femme this will be over quickly," Megatron raises his cannon again but this time aiming it at the femme and Ironhide.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet shouts as he has just walked out of the bases doors.

"Ratchet stay there," Ironhide shouts back looking up at the femme who doesn't seem that scarred.

Putting her bow away she reaches around her back and takes hold of a circular piece of equipment, looking down into Ironhide's optics for a nanoklik before locking optics with Megatron. Slowly she brings her hand back to her side, rotating her wrist so the device faces Megatron, holding it by the tips of her fingers.

Megatron laughs as he pulls the trigger on the cannon.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet screams as Jazz holds him back.

The femme squeezes her finger tips causing the disk to light up just before the blast hits them.

Megatron laughs as he sees the cloud of smoke filling the air.

"No," Ratchet shouts as he drops to his knees, Jazz following him down and wrapping his arms around him.

Optimus watches as one of his best officers and a femme he doesn't know being destroyed and offlined in front of his optics.

Ironhide offlines his optics as the blast is nanokliks from hitting them, only to online them not long after to see the femme still stood in front of him and the fusion cannon blast all around them.

As the blast finishes and there is only dust around them, he looks at her hand to see her release her grip on the device in her hand and put it back in place.

The femme looks back at him and then at his injuries, reaching down to her lower leg she removes two small disks and throws one onto each one of his injuries, he looks down to see them healing him, as the disks move over the wounds.

As the smoke clears Jazz looks up to see that the femme and Ironhide are both safe and sound. "Ratchet look," Jazz encourages and lifts his head, Ratchet onlines his optics and stares at the two transformers. Ironhide looks towards him and smiles at him, Ratchet smiles back and relaxes in Jazz's hold as he gets him back to his feet.

"Hu, looks like you will have to try harder next time Megatron," Ironhide says with a smirk on his face.

"That's not possible," Megatron shouts looking at the two. The femme redraws her bow and aims it at Megatron. He stares at her looking her up and down then smirks. "I know who you are femme, and you shouldn't be fighting us but you should be fighting with us, it's bots exactly like the Autobots that used you as slaves, we fight for equal right for all, join us."

The femme looks around at both sides to see the Autobots helping their injured up and back into their base to safety, where as the Deceptacons are letting their injured fend for themselves. Keeping her bow aimed on Megatron she fires hitting him through his wing.

"I'd take that as a no," Optimus says getting to his feet.

"Deceptacons retreat," Megatron calls out and takes to the air.

Ironhide watches as the femme in front of him raises her bow once again and fires at Megatron hitting him in one of his thrusters.

"Argh!" Megatron looks back at the femme to see her storing her bow, _'she will be mine,'_ he thinks with a smirk, then flies, all be it slowly and shakily, back to their base.

Optimus makes his way towards the femme, as he gets closer he sees the femme look at him, but not in the optics, as he gets closer still he notices her side step Ironhide then take a step backwards.

Once her back hits the remains of the wall she looks to both her sides then makes a run to the right, the wall in front of her opens and she rushes inside.

"Wait!" Optimus shouts and starts to run after her only to realise that he can't catch her. "Who was that?"

"Not a clue," Ironhide answers him, and then gets back up.

"Alright everyone once you have been patched up make your way to the command centre," Optimus says then walks back inside the base thinking about the femme that just saved him and one of his officers.

" 'Hide are you alright?" Ratchet asks as he runs up and hugs his bondmate.

"Yeah fine. You got any clue what these are?" he asks showing the two disks the femme threw at him to Ratchet.

"Can't say I do, sorry to run but they need me in the med bay," Ratchet says running back into the base.

"What did Megatron mean by they were slaves?" Ironhide asks Jazz as they walk back inside.

"I really don't know Ironhide, I wish I did," Jazz replies as they head to the command centre.

Neither of the two notice the femme in the vents above them following them into the command centre.

Looking down she sees most of the Autobots taking a seat somewhere, she looks towards the one they call Ironhide, the one she saved, to see two small disks in his hand. She turns her head and sees Ratchet walk in and nod at Optimus.

"All right everyone settle down please," Optimus says, quickly the Autobots stop their conversations and turn towards him. "We were very lucky today to not take any serious casualties, only thanks to a femme I don't know, but I believe I owe her my life and for that I say thank you."  
>"Boss Bot, how do you know she is listening?" Bumblebee asks.<p>

"I don't know she is but I think she is. We need better plans of attack if the 'Cons bring the fight to us again," Optimus explains.

"I agree they scattered us far too easily for my liking," Ironhide adds.

"Argh," everyone looks in the direction of the scream to see Ratchet doubled over clutching his abdomen.

(I am going to leave it there this time; next chapter will be up soon. ^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hi this is the next chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^)

Chapter two

"Ratchet!" Ironhide shouts as he runs over to him. "What's wrong? Were you hurt in the fight?" he asks voice full of concern.

"No, help me get to the med bay please," Ironhide nods and wraps an arm around him.

"Ratch' what's going on?"

"I will tell you, argh, when we get to the med bay."

"Alright everyone you are dismissed," Optimus says as he, Jazz, Red Alert and Mirage follow Ironhide and Ratchet. The femme also follows and once at the med bay she settles at a vent just above the door.

"Ratch' please you're scarring me," Ironhide says as he helps Ratchet onto one of the berths.

"I think I am having a miscarriage," Ratchet says once again clutching his abdomen.

"You mean you're with sparkling?" Ironhide asks in disbelief. The other transformers in the room look as shocked as Ironhide does.

"Not for much longer, I don't think. I don't know enough about sparkling formation to help myself or to talk First Aid through helping me," Ratchet explains through the pain.

"There's nothing any of us can do?" Optimus asks.

"No, no one in the base has the knowledge we need, Primus I don't even know if anyone knows enough about mech-mech pregnancies in the universe to do anything to stop this," Ratchet says with a sad smile.

"But..." Ironhide starts before his optics widen. "Femme if you can hear me please if you can, help him."

" 'Hide we don't even know if she is here," Ratchet says as the door opens revealing the femme.

Slowly she makes her way inside staying as far away from the other transformer as she can, as she nears Ratchet she slows almost to a stop. Ironhide holds out his hand too her which contains the two disks she used to heal him, the femme slowly walks up to the two of the them and takes her disks back reattaching them to her chasset.

Ironhide sees her unease about him being so close and moves back slightly taking hold of Ratchet's hand.

"Please if you can do anything to help him, just do it," Ironhide says almost pleadingly.

Slowly the femme raises her hands and places them on Ratchet's abdomen, scanning his reproductive systems she finds that the sparkling is in distress due to weak connections of energy to its creator's spark, a common problem with mech-mech sparklings that without treatment would end in the termination of the sparkling. Looking down to her left thigh she removes two long thin pieces of equipment placing them on Ratchet's chest plates, then taking two very small disks from the same area as she got the others, she places one on Ratchet's chest plate slightly to the left and one on his abdomen slightly to the right.

Reaching up she pulls a screen down from above the berth, turning it on, one side revealing Ratchet's spark whilst the other shows the forming sparkling.

"That's inside me?" Ratchet asks in disbelief, the femme nods at him. Taking one of the thin sticks of metal in both hands she slowly pushes one through his chest plate and the other through his plating that protects his abdomen, then pushes through into his reproductive system where the sparkling chamber is, looking at the screen she hooks the end of the stick around one of the very thin strings of energy coming from Ratchet's spark.

The femme sends a very small amount of her own energy down the string watching on the screen to see the corresponding string that connects to the sparkling, once found she hooks it with the other stick and slowly sends more of her own energy through it to test its strength.

Looking over at Ironhide she looks between him and the sticks she is holding and back again.

"Oh, you want me to hold them?" Ironhide asks a little unsure, the femme nods at him, letting go of Ratchet's hand he takes holds of the sticks from her. The femme bends down and looks through some of the draws until she stands back up with a vile of clear liquid, pulling a needle out from the top draw, she draws up a very small amount and starts to insert the needle into the stick near Ratchet's spark.

The femme sees him tense and moves the hand not holding the needle over to Ratchet's placing it on top and squeezing it, Ratchet smiles at the sign of comfort and reassurance, then relaxes again.

Once the femme feels him relax she removes her hand and continues inserting the needle, when she feels the tip of the needle hit the energy string she pushes the plunger and injects the liquid into it, pulling the needle back out she places it on the table beside the berth and takes the sticks back off Ironhide.

She sends some of her own energy along the string again to check its strength, satisfied that the string now has the strength it needs she moves onto the next one.

The other transformers watch her in awe as she works.

"Wow," Jazz says watching the femme.

"I know, good job Ironhide decided to call out to her," Red Alert adds.

"Yes it was," Optimus was about to continue talking when the femme turns her head to face them and narrows her optics silently telling them to stop talking.

"Sorry," all of them mumble and continue to watch in silence.

As the femme finishes strengthening a fifth string she removes the two pieces of equipment from Ratchet, who is amazed to see no mark what so ever from where they were inserted into him.

Ratchet goes to sit up only to be stopped by the femme's small hand on his chest slightly pushing him backwards. Lying back down Ratchet looks at the femme to see her pressing a few buttons on the screen.

The femme leans over to him removing the two small disks putting them back on her chasset, she looks up at the screen reading Ratchet's vitals seeing that everything is in order apart from a slightly too low energy level, she stores the screen again. Walking over to the energon dispenser she pours a cube and walks back over to Ratchet handing it to him.

"Thank you," Ratchet says to the femme and sees a look of shock in her eyes which turns into a smile and a nod. "You've done that before, haven't you?" Ratchet asks trying to get her to speak, she only nods. "What did you do?" the femme turns to him but quickly looks away.

"Why won't you talk?" Ironhide asks helping Ratchet to sit up, they all watch as the femme lowers her head and stares at the floor.

Optimus suddenly remembers that Megatron said they were slaves. "Is it because you are afraid to say something out of line?" he enquires as he slowly approaches the femme, once he is stood in front of her he speaks again. "You don't have to worry no one will punish you here."

"No they won't and if anyone tries to mess with you they will have to get through me, you saved my bondmate and my sparkling, and come to think of it me, so I am in your debt," Ironhide says.

The femme turns to look at him with a confused expression on her face.

"You're not used to hearing those sorts of things are you?" Ratchet says with a small smile, the femme smiles sadly in response. "Guys can you leave for a few minutes," Ratchets says getting up, not so much a request but an order. Every other transformer moves out of the room leaving Ratchet alone with the femme. Looking at her Ratchet sees she looks very tired. "Please sit down," Ratchet says pointing to the berth behind her.

Slowly she sits back down and looks back down at the floor Ratchet walks over to the energon dispenser and pours a cube for her. Making his way back over to her he holds the cube out to her.

She looks between the cube and Ratchet but makes no move to take it, seeing the unease in her face makes him think then it suddenly dawns on him.

"You have had bots spike your energon before," the femme nods her head at him, sighing Ratchet takes a sip from the cube and hands the rest of the cube to her which she gladly downs. "You know you can talk to us, no one will punish you, Primus if we did that to everyone that said something out of line, or did something they weren't supposed to do, poor Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Sunstreaker would probably never be out of here with all the things they do," Ratchet says with a reassuring smile.

The femme looks him in the optics and smiles. "Thank you," she says quietly as she hands the cube back to Ratchet.

"Is it alright if everyone else comes back in?" Ratchet asks walking back over to the energon dispenser and pours another cube, he hands her the cube after taking a small sip. The femme slowly nods her head. "Don't worry they won't hurt you. Guys you can come back in now," Ratchet says as the doors to the med bay open and the other five transformers walk back in.

"You got her talking Ratch'," Ironhide asks as he hugs Ratchet, the femme smiles at seeing the interaction between the two, Ratchet nods in response to the question.

"Good," Optimus says as he comes to stand next to Ironhide and Ratchet. "I'm Op..."

"Timus Prime," the femme finishes for him. "Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Red Alert and Mirage. I downloaded your files from the computer system."

"I thought those were meant to be encoded," Mirage says looking at Red Alert.

"They were, I swear to Primus they were," Red Alert replies holding up his hands in defence.

"Don't worry they were," the femme says. "You 'guys' are in my home, I can access all files on the network, anything you know I do too," she explains.

"I don't mean to sound rude but you know who we are but we have no idea who you are," Jazz says to the femme.

"Oh right sorry," the femme says looking down and getting off of the berth. "I'm Sh..." the femme doesn't get to finish her sentence as her optics offline and she shuts down into recharge.

Acting quickly Optimus puts out his arms and catches the femme lifting her up so she is leaning on his chest plates, feeling her weight in his arms Optimus feels his spark pulse a little stronger and reach out for her.

"Is she okay?" Ironhide asks concerned.

"If I am right she has been in a hibernation pod for quite some time, I believe her system is fully rebooting itself, she should only be in this recharge state for a few groons," Ratchet explains.

"Where should we put her?" Optimus asks, slightly readjusting the femme in his arms into a more comfortable position.

"Well I would say leave her here, but anyone can walk in here and it would be better if she wasn't disturbed," Ratchet says.

"I will take her up to my quarters. If anyone needs me I will be working up there," Optimus says making his way out of the room.

"Optimus don't do anything threatening I have a feeling she was used for more than just her medical skills," Ratchet explains.

Optimus stops for a few nanokliks and looks down at the femme in his arms.

"Who could do that to her, to any other transformer?" Ironhide asks in disgust.

"Our ancestors," Optimus replies sadly, and then continues walking to his quarters. Once Optimus is out of ear shot Ratchet turns to the others.

"He likes her," he says simply.

"Yeah it was fairly obvious, do you think she likes him?" Jazz asks.

"I don't know, I am surprised that she trusts us though," Ratchet says putting away the needle the femme used on him.

"Well we haven't given her any reason not to," Ironhide states.

"Yes and let's keep it that way. There is a spare room on our corridor right?" Ratchet asks.

"Yeah the one across from ours, to the left of Optimus," Ironhide replies.  
>"I see where you are going with this, let's make it her room," Red Alert says, Ratchet nods.<p>

"I will tell Optimus later for now let the femme rest," Ratchet says, they all nod at him and exit the med bay heading for the rec room.

"Ratchet are you alright?" Bumblebee asks as they walk in.

"I am fine 'Bee, in fact I am better then fine I am with Sparkling," as Ratchet says this all the noise in the rec room stops, but soon starts up again with congratulations, cheers and whistles.

Optimus arrives at his quarters shortly after leaving the med bay, opening the door he steps inside and quickly makes his way to the bedroom. Opening that door reveals a large berth; walking over to it he places the femme down on one side of it carefully. Once she is laid down he pulls a blanket over her and smiles at seeing her rest so calmly as it is rather soothing for him.

Making his way back into the living room, without closing the door, he sits down at the desk that has a view of the bedroom to do some work.

(I will leave it there this time, until next time readers. ^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

(Here is my next chapter hope you enjoy ^_^)

Chapter three

The femme slowly onlines her optics, bolting up straight in the berth she recognises the commanders quarters but has no recollection of how she got there, looking down at herself she sees a blanket pooled at her hips, then looking out the door she sees a transformer with his head in his hands.

Suddenly remembering she isn't in her own time but has been in a hibernation pod she looks towards the transformer again realising that it is Optimus. Slowly getting off the berth she silently makes her way over to him, peeping over his shoulder she sees that he is struggling to translate something that is written in ancient Cybertonian.

"I can read that for you," the femme suddenly says causing Optimus to jump up from where he is sitting and turns to face her. The look of shock on his face causes her to giggle.

"You certainly know how to sneak up on a bot," Optimus says smiling down at the femme.

"Bots like me shouldn't be seen or heard, just always there when needed," the femme explains.

"Not anymore but I would appreciate your help with this, if you don't mind," Optimus says sitting back down.

"Sure," the femme says sitting on the arm of the chair Optimus is sat in.

"Oh, before I forget you never quite got around to telling us your name," Optimus says as he watches the femme read over the text.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, too busy reading," the femme says as Optimus watches a slight blush appear.

"No problem, your name, we still don't know it," Optimus repeats.

"Oh right, it's Shadowkitten, but just call me Kitt," she says with a smile.

"What do you transform into?" Optimus asks interested by her name.

"A cat, and a jet if I want too but normally a cat. These texts are on about the bases defences," she says.

"I know, I just don't have any idea how to use them," Optimus says with a sigh.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place, come on I can show you," Kitt says getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait up," Optimus says moving quickly to catch up with her.

Walking side by side down the corridor Kitt looks around to see that the base she remembers has barely changed.

"Does it look different?" Optimus asks.

"Not really, maybe a bit more colourful, but other than that no," she replies. Not seeing a piece of disregarded armour on the floor, Kitt trips over it.

Optimus once again catches her before she can hit the floor. "I am going to kill Bumblebee when I find him, how many times do I have to tell him to pick things up," Optimus growls as he helps Kitt to her feet.

"Don't worry about it, I could have helped myself, just wait until you have a sparkling running around, now trust me that can be quite mad," Kitt says with a smile.

"I can only imagine. You were amazing by the way, when you were working on Ratchet," Optimus says suddenly glad that his faceplate was still in place to hide a small blush.

"Thanks, but that was quite a common problem in mech-mech sparkling formation," she says as they walk into the command centre.

Optimus looks around to see Ratchet, Ironhide, Mirage, Red Alert, Jazz, Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asks walking up to the femme.

"Much better thanks, oh and I'm Shadowkitten, but call me Kitt," she says with a smile. "Now I think you wanted to know about the bases defences," she says facing Optimus, who just nods.

"That would be great, the next time the 'Cons attack we will have the upper hand," Ironhide says walking up to the femme. "So where do we start?"

"Um, Optimus can you sit down in the commanders chair please," Kitt asks, Optimus nods and does as she asks. Kitt also walks over to the chair but sits down at Optimus' feet to the left of him.

"What are you doing?" he asks confused.

"Hu, oh sorry, I need this control panel," she answers as she pulls a thin panel out from the chair. Slowly she boots up all the defence systems, and begins to program them. Getting up she walks over to the panel Jazz is sat at.

Leaning over him she types in a very long sequence of numbers and letters. Moving onto another panel where Sideswipe is sat she once again types in another sequence. Then making her way over to the panel where Red Alert is, she accidently brushes up against him.

"You're..." she begins but is cut off by the look in Red Alert's optics. "Come see me in the med bay after I leave here please," she whispers to him getting a nod in response. Walking back over to Optimus she sits back down on the floor, typing on the panel in her hand.

"So we up and running?" Ironhide asks taking a seat.

"Yep, guns, shield, and anything else you could want all at your finger tips," she says.

"Optimus we have an incoming message from the 'Cons," Mirage says.

"Put them through," Optimus tells him.

"Hello Prime," Megatron says, "I see you already have her trained well," he continues looking down at the femme at Optimus' feet.

"She is there by her own choice not because I have made her. Now what do you want?" Optimus says calmly.

"Well straight to the point, I want the femme," Megatron says with a laugh.  
>"Not going to happen," Optimus says watching Kitt relax.<p>

"Oh I think it will and I think she is going to come of her own free will, femme listen to me those mechs your with their ancestors..." Megatron starts only to have the femme interrupt him.

"Are the ones I served, I know, however they have given me no reason to fear them, you on the other hand have tried to blow me up. By the way how is your wing?" Kitt says not looking up from the panel in her hand, but with a smirk on her face.

"Yes but nothing has changed they still treat bots that aren't like them as dirt," Megatron continues, "I mean look at you sat at the feet of Prime."

"As he has already said by my own choice, now I have other things I need to do that don't include listening to you," she says putting the panel back in its place, getting up she walks out of the room without looking back.

"She has made her choice Megatron," Optimus says.  
>"She will change her mind once she has spent some time with you, then she will be mine Prime," Megatron says with a laugh.<p>

"Never," Optimus growls cutting off the communication.

"A little protective of the femme are we Optimus," Ironhide says teasingly.

"Maybe just a little," Optimus says smiling under his faceplate.

"Oh, we decided she should have a room on our corridor, in the quarters to the left of yours," Ratchet explains, Optimus only nods.

"Well I am going to go for a walk around the base I will see you all later," Red Alert says, after heading out of the command centre he heads straight for the med bay. "Kitt are you here?" he asks when he enters.

"Yeah head to the room in the back," she replies, doing as she asks he sees her sitting beside a berth.

"Hi," Red Alert says entering.

"Hi, please lie down on the berth," she says with a soft smile. He does as she asks even though he is nervous.

"How did you know I was carrying, I only figured it out today?" Red Alert asks.

"My sensors scanned your body when I touched you, I didn't mean to it just happens sometimes when I am concentrating on other things, let me guess the other mech doesn't know," Kitt says taking off one of the small disks she used to examine Ratchet and placing it in the same place but on Red Alert's abdomen, pulling a screen from under the berth she allows the disk time to scan the reproductive system and bring up an image.

"No he doesn't, no one even knows we are bonded and we planned to keep it that way until the end of the war," Red Alert says lowering his optics.

"Okay, now tell me the real reason you are so nervous," she says taking a seat on the berth beside him, facing him and taking hold of his hand.

"I don't know if my bonded wants a sparkling, I am worried I won't make a good parent and about bringing up a sparkling in a war," Red Alert says with a sigh.

"Okay first off it's not sparkling, it's sparklings, three actually you are carrying triplets which I need to talk to you and your bonded about. Now on with your worries, I am sure that he wants this in fact I am sure he will be more excited than you. First time parents always makes mistakes or don't know some things but you don't need to worry if you need to know anything or need anything just ask me. As for bringing them up in a war you have a great fraction behind you, I am sure will help take care and protect them so stop worrying," Kitt says with a reassuring smile.

"Wow, thanks, how did you know what to say?" Red Alert asks feeling far less nervous.

"Believe me I have seen and heard it all when it comes to pregnancies, I don't think there is much that can shock me anymore."

"That's comforting to know."  
>"Now who is your bonded so I can call him?"<p>

"Mirage," Red Alert says blushing, Kitt nods at him and leaves the room.

"_**Mirage can you hear me?" **_Kitt asks using the private coms.

"_**Yes I can Kitt what can I do for you?" **_Mirage answers.

"_**Can you come to the med bay please, it's to do with Red Alert."  
>"I will be right there."<strong>_

A few Kliks later Mirage walks through the door, seeing Kitt he follows her into the other room and sees Red Alert laid down on the berth.

"You wanted to see me Red Alert?" Mirage asks in a neutral tone.

"You can drop the act I know you're bonded," Kitt says sitting back down next to Red Alert.

Mirage rushes to Red Alert's side and takes his hand. "What's wrong love?" Mirage asks concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I am carrying," Red Alert says smiling at his bondmate.  
>"We are going to have a sparkling," Mirage says amazed, when he found out that Ratchet was carrying he was so happy for him and Ironhide, now he has his own reason to be happy.<p>

"Sparklings actually I am carrying triplets," at hearing this Mirage's optics widen.

"Yep you are and here they are," Kitt tells them turning the screen towards them.

"They are beautiful," Mirage says hugging Red Alert. Freezing the screen Kitt removes her disk putting it back on her chasset.

"They look strong and healthy for the moment, but any mech-mech pregnancies have increased risks but with you carrying triplets there are even more risks. Ratchet's and Ironhide's sparkling is older than yours but yours will probably be born before theirs, also there is a sufficient increase in the likelihood of having a miscarriage, so if you feel anything weird, even if it is just a twitch, I want you to come straight to me, also I want to check you over every other day at least, it won't take long but I still want to do," Kitt explains to them.

"He will be here every day to see you," Mirage assures her, causing Kitt to smile.  
>"Also I don't want your energy levels dipping below ninety percent for any great length of time."<br>"Got it, make sure he drinks plenty of energon, next," Mirage says.

"Red Alert I think everything is going to be just fine and you have nothing to worry about. That's about it unless you have any questions," Kitt says looking at the two of them.

"I can't think of any," Red Alert says.

"Have you ever successfully delivered triples before?" Mirage asks.

"Twice, which doesn't sound like a lot, but I am the only bot I know that has ever done it, so you are in the best of hands," she says smiling at them. "Now I recommend you go tell everyone."  
>"Will you come with us; some of the other bots have been wanting to meet you?" Red Alert asks.<p>

"Sure lead the way I don't know what room you use as your rec," Kitt says standing up as Mirage helps Red Alert of the berth.

"Well then follow us," Red Alert says holding out his arm to her, which she takes with a giggle.

"_**She's an amazing little femme," **_Mirage coms to Red Alert.

"_**She really is," **_he replies smiling at his bonded. Walking down a few corridors they come to a door which opens to reveal most of the Autobots sat around enjoying their evening.

Kitt sees Ratchet and Ironhide sat down and lets go of Red Alert's arm, smiling at him and walking over to the other two transformers.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make," Mirage says, slowly everyone settles down to listen to him. "First I would like to say that Red Alert and I are bonded," this causes a round of cheering and applause. "Also that Red Alert is carrying triplets," once again the room fills with applause and congratulations.

"Well femme you are going to have your hands full delivering all of them," Ironhide says with a laugh, Kitt only nods in agreement.

"Can we see your Ault mode?" Jazz asks as he, Red Alert and Mirage join the three.

"Sure," Kitt says standing up.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Optimus says sitting down with them.

"Thank you," both Red Alert and Mirage say together.

"We were just about to see Kitt's Ault form," Ratchet explains, Optimus only nods. Most of the Autobots are now watching Kitt as she transforms into a cat, which looks like a tiger, green with purple stripes, and roars once transformed and stretches out.

"Are you going to show us your other Ault form?" Optimus asks, the cat just shakes her head.

"What's her other form?" Jazz asks.

"A jet, or so she says," Optimus answers, earning a hiss from the cat, then he sees her smirk, suddenly Kitt pounces on him knocking him to the ground and starring him straight in the optics.

"I think that's her way of saying don't doubt her," Ironhide says whilst laughing.

Moving off of Optimus, Kitt transforms back and holds her hand out to him to help him up. Once back on his feet Optimus looks at Kitt seeing her fighting a giggle by biting her bottom lip.

(I will leave it there this time, until next time readers ^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

(This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it ^_^)

Chapter four

"Hey Kitt come over here," Bumblebee shouts.

"Coming," Kitt says back as she walks away from Optimus laughing.

"That femme is going to be the death of me," Optimus says picking up his chair and sitting back down.

"I think she has you wrapped around her little finger," Ratchet states.

Optimus just rolls his optics at him and turns to look at Kitt who is hanging out with some of the younger transformers.

"Just admit it Optimus you have fallen hard," Jazz states with a smirk.

"I have no... I really have, haven't I," Optimus says tarring his gaze from Kitt back to his officers who are all nodding at him. "Thanks for the support," Optimus says with a hint of sarcasm.

"She is an amazing femme," Red Alert says to him.

"She really is Optimus, I say go for it," Ironhide assures his old friend.  
>"And what would she want with an old bot like me," Optimus says sadly.<p>

"In all technicalities, she is older than you," Ratchet states with a shrug.

"Yes but she doesn't look it," Sideswipe says joining in the conversation by sitting in Jazz's lap.

"Hello to you too," Jazz says kissing his cheek.

"We talking 'bout how much Boss Bot likes Kitty Cat?" Sideswipe asks.

"Does she know you call her that?" Ratchet asks amused at the younger transformer.

"Yeah she just laughed at me when I said it, oh and Optimus a few of the younger mechs are showing an interest in her, so if you're planning on making a move I would do it soon," Sideswipe tells him as he turns around slightly and kisses Jazz on the lips.

Optimus returns his gaze to Kitt to see her laughing and smiling with the group she is with, whilst sticking close to Bumblebee.

"Optimus listen to me old friend," Ironhide starts. "Just go for it, and if you don't do it yourself, so Primus help me I will drag you over there myself," Optimus looks at his second in command and simply nods.

Slowly standing Optimus makes his way over to the group.

"Hey Boss Bot," Bumblebee greets once Optimus is stood beside the group.

"Hello Bumblebee, men," Optimus says getting nods in response. "Um, Kitt can I have a word with you?" Optimus asks, what he doesn't see is all his officers shake their heads and role their optics.

Kitt giggles at him, smiling she nods and gets up.

"See you guys later," she says walking next to Optimus out the door.

"That was painful to watch," Mirage says, earning nods of agreement in response.

"I think the Boss Bot needs some lesson on how to whoo a bot," Sideswipe says.

"I agree, but I think Kitt just might have this under control," Bumblebee adds joining them.

"What makes you say that?" Ratchet asks.  
>"Well she turned down quite a few offers from the mechs and she just giggled when Optimus asked if he could have a word with her, so I think she knows," Bumblebee answers, looking around at all the couples around him and wishing he had someone.<p>

"So you think she likes him 'Bee?" Sideswipe asks.  
>"Don't know to be honest, she is a very hard bot to read," Bumblebee says getting up. "Well I am calling it a night, see you guys in the morning."<br>"Bye," they all say as he walks out of the room.

"So Optimus what did you want to talk about?" Kitt asks after a few kliks of walking in silence.

"Um, well actually I wanted to show you to your room, do you need help moving your things from your old room?" he asks keeping his optics looking straight ahead.

"You don't have to give me a new room, my old room is just fine," Kitt says stopping in the middle of the corridor.

Optimus turns to face her once he realises that she is no longer walking with him. "What's wrong?" he asks walking back to her, stopping about an arm's length away from her.

"My old room is fine, I don't really want to move up here with all the mechs," she explains.

"None of them will hurt you I swear," he says reaching out and taking her hand, both of them feeling their sparks reach for each other. "Plus your room is on the officers corridor, there's only me, Ironhide, Ratchet, Red Alert, Mirage, Jazz, Sideswipe, all of which you know. Along with Jetfire, Sunstreaker, Prowl and Wheeljack, who aren't here at the moment, oh plus Bumblebee and three, well now two empty rooms. No one can go on that corridor unless one of us is with them. So where's your room so I can help you move your things?" she looks down at the floor and continues down the corridor still holding onto Optimus' hand pulling him along with her.

She comes to a stop in front of an elevator, calling it down to her, she lets go of Optimus' hand and steps inside, Optimus following her. Pressing the button for the second to last floor the elevator begins to move.

Optimus looks at her and realises that she is still uncomfortable with the idea of moving rooms. "You don't have to move if you don't want too," he reassures her as the elevator doors open. Kitt walks out quickly and down the hallway towards her room. "Kitt wait," Optimus says running after her and grabbing her arm.

"Let go off me!" Kitt screams, ripping her arm out of Optimus' hand, and running into her room slamming the door.

"Kitt open the door, please," Optimus says knocking.

"No Megatron was right you're just like them," she screams, even though he can tell she is crying. Racking his processors he realises that what he said before sounded a lot like an order.

"I am sorry, Kitt please we only wanted to make you feel more like one of us, please let me in," Optimus pleads through the closed door.

On the other side of the door Kitt is sat in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest, trying desperately to make the memories stop, trying to remind herself that she isn't there with the mechs that hurt her but with ones that care and appreciate her. Moving her hand from one side to the other she opens the door to her room.

When the door opens Optimus looks in and his spark sinks when he sees her.

"Make them stop," she says to him holding her head in her hands.

Rushing to her side Optimus drops to his knees and gathers her into his arms, feeling her stiffen he softly runs his hands up and down her back, feeling her slowly relax in his grip he gazes down at her.

"I promise no one is going to hurt you here, you're safe," he keeps whispering nothings to her, to try to help this attack of memories pass before it gets worse.

"I'm sorry," she manages to say through the tears.

"No I am, I should have asked if you wanted to move rooms rather than just presuming you would want to," Optimus says stilling his hands and just hugging her.

"I think we might need to make more than one trip," she says looking around the room, following her gaze Optimus laughs and nods his head in agreement.

"You sure you want to move?" he asks helping her to her feet.

"Yes, plus then I will be closer if Ratchet or Red Alert need me," she answers as she rubs her cheeks.

"You want to talk about it?" Optimus asks looking her in the optics, only to see her shake her head. "Alright, but I am here if you ever want too," she nods at him suddenly moving forward and hugging him, with her arms around his waist and head resting on his chest plate. Smiling down at her he gently hugs her back.

Blushing slightly she lets go of him and walks over to one of the walls pulling out a few boxes, handing some to Optimus she starts to take all her spare equipment off the walls, Optimus does the same but starts from the opposite side.

"Do all these things do different jobs?" Optimus asks looking at each piece as he places it in a box.

"Yeah, you are putting away all my medical equipment, the ones I am putting away are my weapons, the rest do silly little things that entertain sparklings, some also play music," she explains.  
>"Wow, are these made when you're sparked," Optimus asks intrigued by her type of bot.<p>

"Full of questions aren't we, no our creators build them when we are sparklings."  
>"So your creators made all these for you?"<p>

"No, I never knew my creators they offlined when I was very little, I was raised by another bot and he built me all these, he was also the one that put me in the hibernation pod," she explains.

"He sounds like a great bot. Who was he?" Optimus asks trying to find out more about Kitt.

"His name was Sparkfall he was the bases main medic, which is why I am so well trained in medicine, also explains why I have more medical tools than weapons," she says as she fills one box and moves onto filling another.

"What happened to him?"  
>"I... I don't know, I don't know what happened to any of my type we just seem to disappear from all records not long after I was put into hibernation," Kitt says sadly.<br>"I am sure we can find something, maybe you should ask Ratchet to help you search, he is always up for a challenge," Optimus suggests.

"Thanks I might do," Kitt replies as she and Optimus finish boxing up all her equipment.

"What does this do?" Optimus asks holding up a piece that has three rounded arms coming from a centre circle.

"It is used sometimes to help boot up a sparklings system after they are born," she explains picking up one of the boxes she packed. "Well let's get going," Optimus nods and picks up the other four boxes. "Are you sure you can carry all those?" Kitt asks looking back at him as they exit the room.

"Yes I am, don't worry about me," Optimus reassures her trying to keep the boxes balanced as Kitt calls down the elevator to them. Once the doors open they step inside and head back up. Exiting the elevator they see Ratchet and Ironhide walking in their direction.

"Optimus helping you get settled in?" Ratchet asks as both he and Ironhide come to stand in front of them.

"Yeah he is," she responds.

"Here Optimus let me help you with those," Ironhide says taking two of the boxes off of him.  
>"Thank you," Optimus says glad to be only carrying two boxes now.<p>

"I thought you were fine?" Kitt says as Ratchet leads her down the corridor.

"I was, now I am better," Optimus replies as he watches Ratchet lift up his hand and only hold up his little finger, Ironhide laughs at the action of his bondmate causing Kitt to turn around and look at him confused, making him laugh more.

They continue walking until they reach the corridor with the officer's quarters, walking down to the end stopping at the door to the left of Optimus.

"Here we are," Ratchet says opening the door. Stepping inside Kitt's optics widen seeing the size of the room that is now hers. "Impressive isn't it?" Kitt only nods in response and places her boxes down, as Ironhide and Optimus do the same with the ones they are carrying.

"Well we will leave you to settle in little femme," Ironhide states. "Come on Ratch' you need your rest," he says taking Ratchet's hand in his; they smile at Kitt as they leave.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Optimus asks.

"Thank you but no, I think I will be fine," she says smiling.

"Alright I will see you in the morning then, good night," Optimus says and turns to leave.

"Good night," Kitt replies turning and around and smiling at him. Once Optimus has left Kitt sits down on the couch and looks around the room, breathing deeply she stands once again and moves into the bedroom, looking around she sees the walls changing and becoming what they were in her old room, smiling she goes and gets her first box and starts unpacking. After unpacking she flops down onto her berth and falls into recharge.

(That's the end of this chapter, until next time readers ^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^)

Chapter five

Kitt onlines her optics to a bad feeling in her circuits. Getting out off the berth she makes her way out of her room, heading down the hall she silently makes her way into Red Alert's and Mirage's quarters, walking slowly up to Red Alert she places her hand softly on his chest plate and scans him finding nothing is wrong.

Heading next to Ironhide's and Ratchet's quarters she once again enters silently, this time checking Ratchet over, she finds that he too is fine.

Going back to her quarters she sits down on her couch and focuses on trying to figure out what has woken her when she hears a moan of pain from Optimus' quarters.

Getting back up she heads over to the wall separating their quarters and puts her hand on it causing a door to slide open.

Walking in she heads to his bedroom to see him tossing and turning in his berth from a nightmare. Removing a small triangle from her chasset she quickly walks over to him. Sitting on the edge of his berth she runs her hand over the side of his face slowly for a few nanokliks, before placing the triangle on his chest plate pressing down slightly the triangle lights up and Optimus begins to calm down.

"Shh, it's alright, you're safe," she whispers as Optimus falls into a much more peaceful recharge, smiling down at him she gets up and makes her way back to her own quarters, laying back down on her berth she too falls back into recharge.

Optimus onlines his optics and sits up stretching. As he stretches he feels something fall into his lap. Looking down he sees a small green and purple triangle. Picking it up he realises that at one point in the night Kitt came into his quarters. Confused Optimus gets up and walks out of his quarter's door pouring a cube of energon as he does so. Knocking on Kitt's door he waits but doesn't receive an answer.

"I think she is down in the med bay with Red Alert and Ratchet," Ironhide says as he walks up to him.

"Thanks, what did you come to tell me?" Optimus asks facing him.

"Jetfire just checked in, he and Sunstreaker are on their way back," he tells Optimus, who nods at him.

"I will see them when they get here," Optimus says as both he and Ironhide make their way to the mad bay. Walking in they see Red Alert laid on a berth with Kitt's hands on his abdomen.

"Everything seems fine, same time tomorrow," Kitt says to Red Alert with a smile, she gets a nod in response as he gets up and off the berth.

"Good morning Ironhide, Optimus," Red Alert says as he walks out of the med bay.

"Morning you two what can I do for you?" Kitt asks spinning around on her chair and facing them.

"Have you seen Ratchet?" Ironhide asks.

"You just missed him, Bumblebee came in saying he needed him for something and dragged him out of here," she explains, Ironhide nods and leaves in search of his bonded. "Do you need something Optimus?" she asks turning back around and putting away the equipment she used on Red Alert.

"Yes, what's this?" he asks holding up the triangle. Turning around she smiles and walks up to him taking the triangle from him.

"You were having a nightmare last night, it woke me up though I didn't know it was you at first, after checking on Red Alert and Ratchet I checked on you and found you tossing and turning so I used this. It helps clear a bots mind and allows you to rest peacefully, it also works great on sparklings if they refuse to go into recharge," she explains.

"How did you get into my quarters?" Optimus asks in a firm tone.  
>"I can get into any room I need too, I am sorry I am used to just going where I am needed without being asked, if I didn't I or someone else got punished," she explains but this time she turns her gaze to the floor.<p>

Taking hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger he lifts her head. "It's alright and thank you," he says to her.

"Optimus!" Sideswipe shouts as he runs into the room, causing Optimus to drop his hand and turn around.

"What is it Sideswipe?" He asks.

"Jetfire and Sunstreaker are back," he says excited.

"I will be right there," Optimus replies as Sideswipe runs back out of the room. "You want to come meet them?" Kitt just nods her head in response. Following Optimus, he leads her out of the base in time to see a jet transform and land, and a car transform and stop in front of them.

"Who's the femme?" Sunstreaker asks.

"Sunstreaker, Jetfire this is Shadowkitten," Optimus introduces them.

"Just call me Kitt," she says to them, they nod in response.

"Hey why don't you and Jetfire go for a fly around together," Sideswipe says wanting to see Kitt's other ault form.

"I don't know," Kitt says looking at the other transformer she hardly knows.

"Please Kitty Cat," Sideswipe begs dropping to his knees, Kitt laughs at him and turns to the other mech.

"If you want too," she says to Jetfire who nods at her.

"Let's see what you got," Jetfire says transforming and taking off. Kitt smiles and transforms into her cat ault and runs forward, after gaining some speed she jumps into her jet ault mode, taking a place next to Jetfire. "Not bad," he says with a smirk. Smiling she drifts right and starts doing flips and spins. "Show off," Jetfire says copying her.

From the ground the other Autobot watch amazed, suddenly an alarm sounds.

"_**We have 'Cons incoming,"**_ Ironhide coms to everyone.

"Jetfire, Kitt get back here and land," Optimus shouts, Jetfire turns around making his way back, just before Kitt turns she hears someone on her internal com.

"_**Femme can you hear me?" **_she hears a mech say.

"_**Yes, who is this?" **_she replies.

"_**Starscream the mech you shot with your arrows, we need your help," **_he explains.

"_**Why should I trust you?" **_

"_**Please, it's not me that needs you, it's one of my trine," **_he pleads.

"_**Alright I am on my way," **_she says as she flies in their direction.

"KITT!" Optimus shouts as he sees her fly off in the opposite direction. "Autobots role out," he says, they nod and transform moving in the direction that Kitt flew.

As Kitt approaches the trine she sees they are flying but aren't in their ault modes, looking closer she sees that two of them are helping the other one to keep in the air. She transforms once she is closer and comes to a stop in front of them.

"Who are the other two?" she asks Starscream.  
>"This is Thundercracker and Skywarp," he says.<p>

"My names Shadowkitten but call me Kitt. Now what's wrong?" she asks looking at them.

"Warp's in labour," Thundercracker answers. Nodding Kitt slowly makes her way over to where she can reach Skywarp but still have time to move away.

"You don't need to be scarred we won't hurt you," Starscream says.

"Why should I believe you?" she asks placing her hand on Skywarp's abdomen.

"Megatron tried to kill Warp and TC when Warp went into labour, he has a strict no bonds and no sparkling policy," Starscream explains as he sees a blast heading straight for them, his optics widen Kitt notices this and turns to see the blast, moving in front of Starscream she crosses her arms in front of her and lets her armour take the blast.

"_**Hold your fire," **_she coms down to the Autobots.

"_**Kitt get out of there," **_Optimus coms back to her.

"Optimus they need help," she says back as she notices blasts coming in the other direction taking the disk off her back she activates it just as the first blast hits. _**"Ratchet can you hear me?"**_

"_**Yes Kitt are you alright?" **_he replies.

"_**I am fine but Skywarp's in labour and I need your help. Can you get the med bay ready to deliver a sparkling?" **_she asks.

"_**Alright, get your aft back here quickly," **_with that Ratchet cuts the communication.

"_**Optimus I am taking them back to base, there are other Deceptacons coming this way," **_she says as she begins to fly back towards base.

"_**Kitt you can't just bring Deceptacons back to our base," **_Optimus replies.

"_**Fine I am not bringing them back to your base, I am bringing them back to my home," **_Kitt replies flying off.

"Oh, that femme," Optimus says. "Autobots head back to base, watch each other's back."

(That's the end of this chapter, until next time ^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

(Here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy ^_^)

Chapter six

Kitt, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp land in front of the base to see Ratchet and Red Alert waiting for them.

"Alright Starscream, Thundercracker hand Skywarp to me and Red Alert," Ratchet says.

"No," Thundercracker says and moves his other arm protectively around Skywarp.

"We don't have time for this," Kitt states. "Follow me, Star, Thundercracker," she says as she moves into the base. Nodding they follow helping Skywarp. Once at the med bay she signals for them to help Skywarp onto the berth and for him to bend his knees up and towards himself. Moving to one of the cupboards in the room she pulls out a small vile of red liquid.

"Okay Skywarp I need you to drink this," she says as she takes the lid off, but Thundercracker steps between her and Skywarp.

"He isn't drinking anything," he says.

"TC stand down she isn't going to hurt us," Starscream says taking hold of his arm.

"We don't know that," Thundercracker says. "I knew it was a bad idea coming here."

"I am not going to hurt him but this will help with the pain, please you have to trust me, for the sake of your bonded and sparkling," she says, Thundercracker slowly nods and moves to the side. Holding the vile to Skywarp's lips he slowly drinks.

Moving down so she is between Skywarp's legs she moves his hip plates apart seeing the top of the sparkling's head she looks up at Skywarp.

"Okay next time you feel the need to push do so," she says. "I would take hold of his hands," she says to Starscream and Thundercracker, they nod and do as she has asked.

Just then Optimus, Ironhide and Mirage come into the med bay.

"Starscream, Thundercracker you're coming with us to the brig," Optimus says.

"They aren't going anywhere, both of them are in need of medical attention, the energon in their systems if highly tainted and some of their wounds look fairly new," Kitt says just before Skywarp screams and pushes. "Okay Skywarp well done, now one more time," he once again screams and pushes and Kitt catches the sparkling, cutting of the energy strings she rushes over to the incubator. "Come on little one," she says checking his systems.

"Shouldn't he be crying?" Thundercracker asks.

"Starscream, Thundercracker with me now," Optimus says again.

"They aren't going anywhere. Optimus I need your help," Kitt says still trying to get the sparkling's systems to boot up.

"What do you need?" Optimus asks lowering his weapon.

"Remember that piece of my equipment you asked me about?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I need it now and please hurry," Optimus nods and runs off towards her room.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ironhide asks.

"Yes lower those guns whilst in here please, Ratchet can you put them all on an energon drip and hook up their systems to a cleaner to clean the energon already in them," she says firmly.

"Alright," Ratchet says moving Starscream and Thundercracker onto the berths either side of Skywarp. The door to the med bay opens and Optimus comes back in.

"Here," Optimus says handing her what she asked for. She takes it and places it onto the sparkling's chest, putting her hand over it she sends her spark energy through it activating it.

"Come one," she says softly, Optimus watches as the sparkling opens its red optics and begins to cry. "That's a good little sparkling," she says smiling as she removes her equipment. Wrapping the sparkling up in a blanket she picks him up and walks back over too Skywarp. "Here you go," she says handing the sparkling over.

"Hi there little guy," Skywarp says smiling down at the little mech.

"Prime," Starscream says fighting off recharge.  
>"Yes Starscream," Optimus replies turning to face him.<br>"Anything you want to know about the Deceptacons I will tell you," he says, Optimus nods at him.

"Yes, yes, yes but that can wait until tomorrow for now you all need your rest, that includes you little one," she say tickling the sparkling. "Now recharge all of you," she say pointing at the four of them in the berths, the adult mechs nod at her and fall into recharge, the sparkling looks up and sees his creators in recharge and copies them.

Smiling Kitt places one of the small disks from her lower leg on each one of them allowing them to run over them and heal their wounds.

"Your quite scary when you take charge little femme," Ironhide says causing Kitt to laugh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to boss you about, or disobey you," she says turning to Optimus but not looking him in the optics.

"No, you were right they needed help and we just gained three allies, so it's fine don't worry about it," he reassures her, she nods but still doesn't look in his optics as she turns around and goes to put away the incubator.

"Alright everyone that doesn't need to be here, out," Ratchet says, walking over to Kitt and helping her put the incubator back. Ironhide, Red Alert and Mirage leave. "Optimus I don't think you need to be in here," Ratchet repeats holding up a spanner.

"Alright I am going. Kitt when you're finished here come to my office," Optimus says then leaves.

Ratchet looks over to see Kitt lower her head even more and raise one hand to clutch her head. _"Optimus you fool," _Ratchet thinks looking at Kitt. "You're not in trouble Kitt," he tries to tell her.

"I know, just what he said my memory banks are shooting random memories at me, I'm fine," she replies as she begins tidying the med bay.

"You aren't," Ratchet replies and walks up to her, taking her hands in one of his, he uses his other hand to raise her chin so she is looking at him.

"I just need something to keep me busy," she says to him trying to pull her hands out off his.

"Kitt I promise you will be fine but these memory flashbacks aren't, you need to talk to someone," he says to her concerned.  
>"That's what Optimus said I should do," she mumbles but Ratchet still hears her.<p>

"You've had another flashback already; maybe you should talk to Optimus."

"Really Ratch' I am fine please just drop it," she pleads to him.  
>"No I will not drop it, you know as well as I do that these flashbacks aren't good for you," he says not letting go of his grasp. "Kitt calm down I won't hurt you," Ratchet tries to reason with her, when he sees blind panic in her optics.<p>

"No, no, no let go," she says slightly more loudly.

"_**Optimus get back to the med bay quickly," **_Ratchet coms to him.

"_**On my way," **_Optimus coms back. Ratchet keeps a hold of the struggling femme, knowing if he lets her go she could hurt herself or someone else. Ratchet looks up when the door opens to see Optimus walk in and his optics widen. "What's going on?" he asks walking up to the two of them.

"She is having flashbacks, I don't think she can distinguish between past and present anymore," Ratchet explains.  
>"No, let go of me!" Kitt shouts struggling even more and kicking for Ratchet.<p>

"It wasn't this bad before," Optimus says.

"You should have told me she was having flashbacks if this happens again we don't know what could happen," Ratchet says struggling to hold the femme.

"Pass her here," Optimus says holding his arms open, Ratchet nods and moves Kitt towards Optimus.

"NO!" she screams trying to get as far away from the mechs as possible.

"We have to get her out of here, she will wake the others up," Ratchet says, Optimus nods in agreement and wraps his arms around her. Picking her up they move out of the med bay and across the hall into a room that is not in use and has nothing in it.

"Ratchet what triggered this?" Optimus asks as he too struggles to hold onto Kitt.

"Something you said I believe," Ratchet starts just as Kitt breaks free from Optimus' grip.

"Kitt you're safe we promise," Optimus tries but Kitt's optics look just as scared and also like she isn't quite there.

"Optimus this is serious," Ratchet says moving towards the door.

"I know that," Optimus replies raising his voice, causing Kitt to whimper and move even further away from them. "Kitt I am sorry, please you are fine," Optimus tries again, he moves towards her but she only backs up and shrinks making herself look even smaller.

"Optimus that isn't helping," Ratchet sighs.

Optimus looks at Kitt noticing how she is making herself smaller, slowly he lowers himself to the ground until he is kneeling in front of her, resting his weight on his lower legs. "Kitt I am not going to hurt you," he say once again. He sees her slightly lift her head and glance at him. "It's me, it's Optimus. I swear to Primus I am not going to hurt you," he watches as she slowly takes a step forward and places her hand softly on his shoulder. Remaining perfectly still he watches as she places her other hand on his other shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"No, I am," Optimus says as he catches her as she falls into his arms and places herself in his lap, even though it is not a very comfortable position he stays where he is and just holds her against him.

Ratchet watches the two and smiles seeing the interaction. Looking at Kitt he sees that she has fallen into recharge, walking up to Optimus he places a hand on his shoulder.

"She's in recharge maybe you should move to somewhere more private, oh and I don't think she should be alone when she wakes up, we don't know what she will be like," Ratchet says quietly. Optimus slowly stands making sure not to wake Kitt. As he makes his way to the door Ratchet speaks again. "She needs to talk to someone."

"I know, I will talk to her but I won't force her to talk, she will talk to someone when she is ready," Optimus says in a strict tone.

"I understand," Ratchet says. "If you need me I will be in the med bay," Optimus nods at him and he walks out of the room.

Optimus walks up to the officer's corridor and turns onto it seeing Bumblebee walking in the other direction towards them.

"Hey Boss Bot, is Kitt alright?" he asks concerned seeing Kitt in Optimus' arms.  
>"Yes she is. Bumblebee could you do me a favour?" Optimus asks in return.<br>"Sure thing Boss Bot," Bumblebee replies happy to be doing something other than wondering around the base aimlessly.

"You know that Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and his sparking are in the med bay," Bumblebee nods at him. "Could you prepare two of the quarters on this corridor for them, Thundercracker and Skywarp are bonded so they can share," once again Bumblebee nods. "Once you have done that head down to the med bay, when they wake up and Ratchet gives them the all clear show them too their new quarters."  
>"Right away Boss Bot," Bumblebee replies and turns around heading into one of the empty quarters.<p>

Optimus smiles at the enthusiastic young mech and makes his way to his quarters. Opening the door he makes his way inside and sits down on his couch, carefully repositioning Kitt so she is once again resting in his lap.

Looking down at the femme he sighs, offlines his optics and falls into a light state of recharge.

(Okay everyone that's the end of this chapter ^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter, sorry for not updating in like ages I have had no internet, it has been so frustrating, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter seven

Optimus onlines his optics as he feels Kitt shift in his lap and then sees a pair of purple optics online.

Looking up Kitt smiles at him, "hi," she whispers.

"Hi," he says back to her and smiles under his face plate, out of the corner of his optic he sees her lift her hand and move it to the side of his face, hesitating until he nods his head, placing her hand on his face she pushes a button which causes his faceplate to retract.

"Where did you get the scar?" she asks moving her little finger to trace the scar that starts on his right cheek and runs down to his chin cutting across his lips.

"Megatron, about a vorn ago, he broke my faceplate with a punch and then cut me with an energon blade," he explains, she nods her head but doesn't move her hand. Optimus moves his hand form under her legs to cup her hand that is on his face.

"Sorry," she mumbles and tries to pull her hand away.

"Don't be, it's fine," Optimus says and smiles.

"You have a nice smile," she says as she sits up removing her hand from his and moving out of his lap to sit beside him. "I guess I should go check on my patients," she says standing and stretching.

"I am here if you want to talk," Optimus says suddenly to her.  
>"I know you are," she smiles making her way to the door, just as there is a knock.<p>

"Come in," Optimus says. The door opens revealing Bumblebee.

"They are in their new quarters," Bumblebee tells Optimus, and then he smiles at Kitt, leaving and heading for his own quarters.

"Thank you," Optimus shouts down the corridor after him. "If you want to see them, they are in the third door down on your left and right," he explains to her.

"Alright I will see you later," she says leaving his quarters. She goes to the room on the right first and knocks. A few nanokliks later Thundercracker answers the door.

"Hello Kitt come in," he says, she nods and walks in to see Skywarp on the couch with a recharging sparkling in his arms.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" she asks coming to stand at Skywarp's side.

"Yeah we did, Starblast," Skywarp answers.

"I bet Starscream is honoured," she says smiling at them.

"Yep he is, we had to name him after 'Screamer without him we wouldn't have made it here," Thundercracker explains.

"He's a strong little mech, do you mind if I look him over?" she asks.

"Not at all, Ratchet said he would but he doesn't know a lot about sparklings," Skywarp answers, Kitt nods and places her middle finger on the sparklings chest.

"He's just fine. How are you feeling?" she asks them both.

"Much better now we have clean energon in our system," Thundercracker answers for them.

"Good, I will see you later. Don't forget if you have any questions just ask me," she says as she moves to the door.

"We will and thank you," Skywarp say to her.

"You're welcome," she says as she exits making her way across the hall and knocking on the opposite door.

"Come in," Starscream says from the other side of the door. Opening the door she walks in and sees Starscream sat down at the desk in the room.

"Afternoon Star'," she says walking up to him.

"Afternoon Kitt," he replies and turns to face her. Looking at his wings she notices that the Deceptacon insignia is gone, replaced by an Autobot one.

"How are you feeling?" she asks taking a seat on the arm of the couch across from him.

"Fine, thank you. What can I do for you?" he asks her.

"Nothing just making sure you are okay," she replies smiling at him. He smiles back at her.  
>"Your smile is infectious," he tells her.<br>"Sorry about that," she replies back with a laugh, just as there is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Starscream says again, the door opens revealing Bumblebee. "What do you want bug?"

"Optimus wants to speak to you in the command centre," he replies quietly and then leaves the room knowing Kitt will show Starscream to Optimus.

"That was mean Star'," Kitt says smirking at him.

"What are you smirking at?" Starscream asks standing up.  
>"You like him," she states simply.<p>

"What the bug? I think you may have lost your mind," he says laughing nervously.

"Nope I haven't, a femme knows these things. So when did you start liking yellow?" Kitt asks then bursts out laughing at the look on his face as they walk out of the room and head to the command centre.

Starscream scowls at her as they arrive at the door to the command centre causing Kitt to laugh even more as she opens the door; everyone turns to look at them as they enter.  
>"What's so funny?" Jazz asks.<p>

"Nothing," they both say at the same time, Kitt walks over to Optimus trying hard not to laugh and sits down removing two thin panels from his chair. As she starts to work on updating the medical file for Starblast she bursts out laughing again, as she sees Starscream stand in front of her and Optimus.

"Kitt stop it," Starscream says quickly.

"Sorry, it's just too funny," she replies trying to concentrate on what she is doing.  
>"Does anyone feel like they have missed something?" Ironhide asks looking at the two; all the other Autobots nod their heads.<p>

"Optimus you wanted you see me," Starscream says trying to change the subject as he hears a buzzing sound coming through his internal com. "Kitt!" he shouts causing her burst out laughing again.

Ignoring the interaction between the two and the pang of jealously he feel in his spark, Optimus nods, "yes, I would like the information you promised to give us."

"Of course. What do you want to know?" Starscream asks trying to ignore the buzzing he is hearing, but he shoots a glare at Kitt.

"Alright, alright I will stop," Kiss says standing. "See you guys later," she says getting up to leave.

"Wait Kitt can I talk to you?" Ratchet asks standing up and walking towards her, she nods in response. "You don't need me do you Optimus?" Ratchet asks making sure it is okay to leave, Optimus shakes his head indicating it is fine leave.

They walk down the corridor side by side in silence, until Kitt breaks it when they arrive at the med bay.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asks taking a seat on one of the berths.

"I wanted to ask you some question," he says taking a seat on the berth next to hers and facing her.

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"First have you talked to anyone yet?" he asks only to see her lower her optics in response. "I will take that as a no, Kitt you really need to, I would listen, I am sure Optimus would, I mean any of us would, even Starscream from the looks of it. Why won't you?" he enquires.

"Because you would either pity me, which I would hate, or be disgusted and if you felt like that I may just drag my aft back to that hibernation pod," she explains.

"We wouldn't, please just talk to one of us."

"Fine I will talk to someone but please just drop it for now," she pleads.  
>"Alright I will, for now, I have some questions about mech-mech pregnancies," he says.<br>"Now that I can help with," she says happily.

"What is the rate of miscarriages?"  
>"Well when carrying a single sparkling it's about forty percent but most problems if caught in time are fairly easy to fix. With twins it's about fifty percent but again the problems are fairly easy to deal with. With triplets it's more like eighty percent because it takes so much strain on the mech and problems are very tricky to deal with," she explains.<p>

"Did you tell that to Red Alert?"

"No, I didn't want him to worry it isn't very good for the sparklings," she answer.

"Okay. How long does morning sickness last?" Ratchet asks as he is getting rather annoyed of emptying his systems once or more a day.

Kitt laughs softly and smiles. "That all depends on the mech but I have something that may help," she replies getting up and walking over to one of the cupboards, coming back with a vile of pink liquid. "Take a sip whenever you feel sick and it should help."

"Won't it effect the sparkling?" Ratchet asks her as he takes the vile.

"No, I made it exactly for the purpose of helping with morning sickness. There is more in that cupboard if you run out."

"How many sparkling have you delivered?"

"Wow what a question, um, two sets of triplets, about 20 sets of twins, and well over 100 single sparklings, I may have even delivered some of your relatives, now that's a scary thought," Kitt says with a giggle.

"You worried about delivering Red Alert's and Mirage's triplets?" he asks her.

"Of course I am, I have lost more triplets than I have delivered successfully, I mean even after they are born, they are normally so tiny they have to stay in incubators for a while and it can be orns before they are ready to be taken out of the med bay," she explains.

"Primus that's a lot of work," Ratchet says.

"Yeah it is but when I checked on them yesterday they were all very strong, and I ran a visual scan on him when I was in the command centre and everything looked fine," she tells him.

"Good, Mirage is so excited, he can't wait to be a father," Ratchet tells her.

"What about you?" she asks.

"I am nervous, excited but nervous. Ironhide's just full of pride and can't wait for this little mech or femme to be born," Ratchet answers.

"In about two orns I should be able to tell you what you are carrying. If you want to know?" she says.

"I will ask Ironhide if he wants to know," Ratchet answers, receiving a nod from Kitt. "So what were you and Starscream on about earlier?" he asks.

"Oh it was nothing, well nothingI should tell you," she says with a smirk on her face.

"Do you like him?" he asks her.

"What? Oh Primus no, I was laughing about who he likes, not that who he likes is a bad looking mech it's just so unlikely," she rambles in response, not seeing the sigh of relief Ratchet gives for Optimus' sake, "sorry I am rambling."

"It's okay, if Starscream likes an Autobot I think it will be shocking whoever it is," Ratchet says with a laugh, receiving a nod from Kitt in agreement.

"You have no idea," she laughs sending a buzzing noise to Starscream's internal com, and then Ratchet asks her more questions about carrying a sparkling and they settle into a comfortable conversation.

Until next time readers xx


	8. Chapter 8

Hi readers, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews ^_^.

Chapter eight

Starscream grimaces as he hears the buzzing sound again. "I am going to kill that femme," he says quietly but Ironhide is close enough to hear him.

"Why what is Kitt saying to you?" Ironhide asks.

"Nothing," Starscream mumbles.

"Ha, like I believe that, come on Starscream you got a thing for her?" Ironhide asks, watching as Optimus noticeably stiffens.

"What for Kitt? No she would probably drive me mad, she just happened to figure something out about me and now she won't let me forget she knows," he explains.

Ironhide watches as Optimus relaxes again. "So what did she find out?"  
>"Like I am going to tell you. Optimus is there anything else you want to know?" Starscream asks.<p>

"Not right now, you are fine to leave and if you are looking for Kitt she is probably in the med bay," Optimus tells him.

"Thanks," he says walking out of the command centre.

"What do you think she found out?" Bumblebee asks.

" 'Bee that's the first time you've talked in ages," Sideswipe comments, causing Bumblebee too scowl at him.

"I don't know Bumblebee, you are all dismissed," Optimus says, every bot leaves apart from Ironhide who stays exactly where he is. "Something I can do for you Ironhide?" he asks.

"Yes, you can tell her," Ironhide states simply.

"Tell who, what?" Optimus asks trying to play dumb.

"We have already been over this don't make me tell you again," he says getting up.

"Ironhide, you are very close to being out of line," he warns.

"Oh, don't you pull rank on me old friend, last time you tried to talk to her it was just painful to watch," he says firmly.

"Well what do you want me to do, go right up to her and say it to her, that isn't very..."

"Romantic?" Ironhide finishes for him. "Optimus we are in the middle of a war, it doesn't have to be big, just tell her," Ironhide walks around the table and places his hand on Optimus' shoulder. "Trust me," with that he walks out of the room leaving Optimus alone with his thoughts.

Starscream walks down the corridor to the med bay and goes inside to see Kitt and Ratchet talking. Kitt turns to face him and smiles.

"Don't smile at me Kitt," Starscream warns, Ratchet watches worried that this may set of another attack, but Kitt only bites her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. "Seriously you have to stop smiling," he says to her trying not to smile along with her.

"Sorry," she says as she laughs at him.

"It isn't that funny," he says sitting down next to her.

"No it isn't but your reaction to it is," she says through her laughter, but hugs him. _**"It will be fine, you should talk to him," **_she coms.

"_**And you should talk to Optimus I believe," **_Starscream says in response.

"_**I can't," **_she answers the smile fading from her face.

"_**You can, he is a good mech and if he hurts you I'll take care of him," **_this causes Kitt to giggle.

Ratchet watches the silent exchange between the two, wondering what they are saying, moving as quietly as possible he makes his way into his office.

"_**So come on since when have you liked 'Bee," **_she asks moving slightly away so she can look at him, but takes hold of his hands.

"_**I don't really know, I can't remember," **_Starscream admits.

"_**That long, really just go talk to him, oh and try not to call him Bug, unless you plan to make it a pet name for him," **_she once again laughs at the look on his face.

"_**I think I will stop calling him it, do you know where he is?"**_

"_**Probably the rec room," **_she answers.

"Where is that?" he asks out loud.

"I will show you. Ratch' you coming to the rec room?" she shouts to him.

"Yeah," he answers coming out of his office.

Starscream gets of the berth and smiles at Kitt.

"What are you thinking?" she asks, only to have Starscream pick her up. "Put me down Star'!"

"No," he says laughing.

"I think I liked you more as an evil Deceptacon," she says pouting.  
>"Shame that isn't the real me," Starscream laughs as he walks out the door.<p>

Ratchet looks on amazed at how this femme tends to bring out the best in a bot, he smiles and walks out after them.

"So which way is it?" Starscream asks.  
>"Follow me," Ratchet says walking in front of them. When they get to the rec room door he opens it. Ratchet smiles at seeing his bonded sat with Optimus, Red Alert, Mirage, Jetfire, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Sideswipe and Bumblebee, noticing also that there are only two empty seats left where they are sitting. Ratchet walks over taking the seat next to Ironhide and takes the cube of energon offered to him.<p>

"Don't even think about it," Kitt says but Starscream is already moving towards the group.

"Optimus open your arms," Starscream says, Optimus looks up confused and does as Starscream asks, a few nanokliks later he finds Kitt in his arms.  
>"You are so asking for it," she huffs, as Optimus lowers her into his lap, and Starscream takes the last seat between Optimus and Bumblebee, seeing the younger mech shy away from him.<p>

"So how is everyone?" Kitt asks shifting so she is sat in Optimus' lap with her legs lying directly on top of Optimus' and her back resting against his chest. The other transformers laugh at her attempt to break to silence.

"Fine I believe," Jetfire answers. "How about later you, me and 'Screamer go out flying later?" both bots nod at him. "Considering someone interrupted our last flight," Kitt laughs at Jetfire's joke.

"Sorry about that but we didn't really have time to check if we were calling at a good time for you," Starscream fires back.  
>"You two are like sparklings," Kitt laughs seeing the mock angry faces thrown at her, then smiles when she sees Bumblebee slowly relaxing next to Starscream.<p>

"Kitt do you need to check me over?" Red Alert asks across the table.

"No I did a scan on you earlier, everything is fine," she tells him. "Oh and if you start with morning sickness come and see me," he nods at her and turns to talk to Ratchet.

"So Kitt what did you find out about Starscream?" Ironhide asks her.

"Well..." she starts only to have Starscream poke her in the side causing her to jump. "Don't do that," she says to him.

"Why you ticklish?" he asks grabbing her side and tickling her causing her to wriggle about in Optimus' lap, who just sits there slowly sipping a small cube of highgrade.

Kitt looks over to see both Ratchet and Red Alert reaching to pour some highgrade for themselves, "you two," she starts though is interrupted by her own laughing, moving in Optimus' lap trying to get away from Starscream's hands ending up with her legs across Ironhide and her head hanging off Optimus legs. "I hate you," she huffs up at Starscream, causing both him and Optimus to laugh. "As I was saying, if you are carrying you shouldn't drink highgrade it can affect the sparkling," both Ratchet and Red Alert stop what they are doing and reach for a cube of normal energon.

Ironhide looks down at the feet in his lap and raises his hands and tickles them, earning him a kick in his chest and one to his head along with a scream from Kitt.

"Oh don't you start," she says to him, moving them out of his lap and ending up sat crossed legged on Optimus' lap.

"That can't be very comfortable," Optimus says to her.

"Not really but it's better than being tickled," Optimus shakes his head at the femme and smiles.

"Just how ticklish are you?" Starscream asks amused.

"Very, now leave me alone," she says pulling one of Optimus' arms around her waist to protect her sides, not noticing the slight blush on Optimus' cheek plates before he puts up his faceplate, Ironhide looks at him and winks. "Starscream stay exactly where you are, I am warning you," she says pointing a finger at him, but he moves to tickle her anyway.

Starscream just catches the smirk on her face as she pushes him harder than he expected. Losing his balance he ends up falling onto Bumblebee, both of them ending up on the floor, with Starscream on top. The looks on their faces causes Kitt and many of the other transformers in the room to burst out laughing.

"Kitt you're dead when I get my hands on you," Starscream says getting up. "Sorry Bumblebee," he says holding out his hand to help him up.

Bumblebee smiles and takes the offered hand. "It's fine, thanks," he says as Starscream pulls him to his feet, both missing Kitt clenching her fists and smiling.

Ratchet sees this and then looks at the two mechs that are stood up; suddenly everything clicks into place causing his jaw to drop. "No," he says in shock as both mechs sit back down.

"Oh, yes," Kitt says to him winking, Starscream sees this and then realises what they are talking about.

"You told him!" Starscream shouts.

"No he guessed," she says laughing.

"Right that's it," he says standing up. "Outside now," he says pointing at the door.

"I am just fine here," she replies.

"_**How about a race, I win, you have to kiss Optimus," **_he starts.

"_**And if I win you have to kiss Bumblebee," **_she finishes.

"Deal," Starscream says out loud.

"Deal," Kitt replies moving Optimus' arm from around her waist and stands up.

"Where you two of to?" Jazz asks.

"Star' challenged me to a race, so I am going to beat his aft," she says exiting the rec room.

"This I gotta see," Sideswipe says standing up and dragging both Jazz and Bumblebee with him, the rest of the table also joins them along with a few more transformers from the rec room.

"_**You want to make this more interesting?" **_Kitt coms Starscream.

"_**What do you have in mind?" **_he asks.

"_**You have to kiss the mech for however long you lose by," **_she says smirking.

"Fine by me," he says smirking back. "So where do you want to race from?" he answers.

"I got an idea," Jetfire states. "Three times around the base but you have to start and end in your root mode," they both nod at him.

"Can someone time please, we need to know how long the loser loses by," Kitt asks, Ratchet nods and sets up a timer.

"Alright on the count of three," Jetfire says. "One, two... three," both Starscream and Kitt transform into their ault modes and fly off.

Kitt smirks and sticks to Starscream's tail the whole first lap.

"_**That all you got?"**_ Starscream coms as they complete their first lap.

"_**Nowhere near," **_she replies dipping her nose and speeding out in front of him taking him by surprise he has to really push his thrusters to catch up with her.

"Wonder what bet they made?" Ironhide asks.

"Not a clue but it must be good if they need someone to time," Ratchet states. As they watch seeing that Kitt is now two kliks in the lead.

"_**Hey Starscream, how long do you want to lose by?" **_Kitt asks.

"_**I am not going to lose," **_he replies with a growl.

"_**I think you are," **_she says kicking her thrusters up to eighty percent and speeding of.

Starscream nearly drops out of the sky as he realises there is no way he can catch up, but pushes harder so he won't be so for behind.

Kitt transforms and lands back in front of Jetfire.

"We have our winner," Jetfire says as Kitt takes a bow, a short while after Starscream also transforms and lands, "and we have our loser," he says laughing at the look on Starscream's face.

"Ratch' how long did he lose by?" Kitt asks trying hard not to laugh.

"Three kliks," Ratchet replies this causes Kitt to laugh.

"Can we just forget our wager?" Starscream asks smiling all too sweetly at her.

"Not a chance, three kliks and I am counting," Kitt says placing her hands on her hips. _**"Do you want me to drag you over there?" **_she coms pointing in Bumblebee's direction.

"No I am quite capable of walking," he says. _**"I think you should walk in that direction," **_he says pointing to Optimus, she just stands there and smiles at him. "Fine I am going," he says walking over to Bumblebee. "Sorry," he whispers to him before kissing him softly on the lips.

Kitt laughs softly and counts in her head, while the other transformers look on amazed and shocked.

Bumblebee at first is too shocked to do anything but slowly offlines his optics and kisses back, shocking Starscream.

"Alright your three kliks are over," she shouts at them. "Unless you want to continue."

Starscream pulls away from Bumblebee only to have him wrap his arms around his neck and pull him back to him, kissing him more passionately, this earns them whistles from Kitt, Ratchet and Ironhide.

"So if you lost who did you have to kiss?" Jetfire asks her.

"That would be telling, plus I didn't lose," she answers.

"You two go get a room," Sideswipe shouts at the still kissing mechs. Reluctantly to two pull apart from each other.

"You knew I couldn't beat you, didn't you?" Starscream asks her.

"I only take bets I can win," she tells him.

"You could've told me that before," he says sighing at her.

"You complaining," she says with a smirk looking between him and Bumblebee.

"Nope," he replies.

"Alright everyone let's head back inside," Ratchet says making his way to the doors, with everyone following him apart from Starscream, Bumblebee, Kitt and Optimus.

"You two get going," Kitt says pointing at the doors.

"_**Thank you," **_Starscream coms to her.

"_**Anytime," **_she replies and suddenly finds herself in Starscream's arms, smiling she hugs him back. "Seriously now you two, go get to know each other," she says winking at Bumblebee.

"Kitt!" he shouts at her blushing causing Starscream too laugh.

"Come on let's head back to the rec room," Starscream says holding out his hand to Bumblebee, who nods at him and takes his hand as they walk back inside hand in hand.

"So, who did you have to kiss if you lost?" Optimus asks turning away from her and beginning to walk.

"As I told Jetfire it doesn't matter, as I didn't lose," she answers walking quickly until she catches up with him.

"So Starscream likes Bumblebee, I certainly didn't see that coming," Optimus says changing the subject.

"Neither did I until earlier, it's actually quite sweet, I think they will be good for each other," she states, quite proud of herself at bringing them together.

"If you say so, I myself, can't see it working," he says to her.

"I think it will, at least I hope it does," she says smiling to herself.

Optimus looks at her and smiles seeing the happy look on her face. "I guess I should hope you're right," he sees her look at him and nod. "It's getting pretty late, maybe we should head to back inside," he suggest, "get some rest before tomorrow."

"I am not tired," she states simply and continues to walk. Optimus however is feeling a little tired but continues to walk with her. She comes to a stop at one of the ledges of the base and stares out at Cybertron. "Amazing view isn't it?" she asks him.

"Yes," Optimus answers accompanied by a yawn.

At hearing this Kitt giggles. "Come on sleepy head let's get you to your berth," she says linking her arm with his and opening a secret door in the wall behind them.

"How many passages are not shown on the maps of this place?" he asks her, with no idea where he is.

"Probably more than those that are shown," she answers as the end of the passage in front of them opens revealing they are in Optimus' quarters.

"You will have to show me them sometime," he says unlinking his arm from hers.

"I will, goodnight Optimus," Kitt says smiling at him.

"Goodnight Kitt," Optimus says back taking her hand, raising it up to his face he retracts his faceplate and kisses her hand, causing Kitt's smile to turn shy and her to lower her optics before removing her hand from his and walking over to the wall separating their rooms and walking through the door that just opened.

Once Kitt is gone from his quarters, Optimus makes his way to his bedroom and collapses onto his berth falling into recharge nearly straight away for once.

Kitt closes the door quickly after her, trying to get her spark to calm down. _"Nothing is ever going to happen," _she tells herself feeling her spark protest at her, _"oh do be quiet," _she sighs and walks to her berth and lays down on it slowly falling into recharge.

That's it for this time, until next time readers ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers here is my next chapter ^_^

Chapter nine

Once again Kitt is awakened to the feeling that something is wrong. Getting off her berth she makes her way straight to Optimus' quarters but sees him resting peacefully. Frowning she makes her way out of his quarters and into Red Alert's and Mirage's, to see Red Alert clutching his abdomen in his recharge cycle. Quickly reaching him she scans his sparkling chamber and her optics widen.

"Red Alert I need you to wake up," she says gently to him shaking him.

Red Alert onlines his optics and then screams in pain, causing Mirage to wake up.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"No time to explain, we have to get him to the med bay as fast as we can," Kitt says standing, she then helps Mirage get Red Alert to his feel.

"It hurts," he says clutching his abdomen again.

"I know, come on," she says as both herself and Mirage help Red Alert to the med bay, once inside they lay him on a berth.

Kitt places one of her disks on his abdomen and pulls out a screen from under the berth, quickly checking the energy strings she finds that they are strong.

"What the blast is putting the sparklings in so mush distress?" she asks talking to herself, she then begins to run a full system diagnostic on Red Alert, grabbing a small panel she begins to read through all the information being collected.

"Mirage it hurts," Red Alert moans softly in pain.

"Can't you do something for the pain?" Mirage asks with a slightly raised voice.

"Not until I know what is causing it," she replies calmly.

"I thought you knew everything about sparklings," Mirage says almost shouting at her.

"No one can know everything," she replies calmly once again.

"Well don't just sit there reading move your aft and do something," Mirage shouts at her.

"I am doing something, and your shouting isn't doing anything, nor is there anything you can do, other than distract me, so leave," she says firmly to him but Mirage doesn't move. "That wasn't a request Mirage," she says starring him in the optics.

"I am not leaving him," he shouts back.

"Leave or I will call someone to remove you," she states still not breaking from her stare, Mirage scowls and looks at Red Alert.

"I will be right outside," he tells him, giving him a kiss before he leaves.

Kitt goes back to reading the information being sent to her.

"Kitt what's happening?" Red Alert asks through the pain.

"I really don't..." she starts but then looks back at the line of coding, rereading it she curses to herself. "A virus," she says quietly.

"I have a virus?" he asks her.

"Yes and it's not one I have seen before," she says looking through his other systems for the line of coding and through his sparklings systems. Seeing the effected systems she begins to write anticodes to buy sometime while she works on an antivirus.

Mirage paces back and forth outside the med bay for six groons, before he sees Ratchet and Optimus walking down the hall towards him.

"Mirage what are you doing here?" Optimus asks.

"Something's wrong with Red Alert but Kitt ordered me out of the room," he replies angrily.

"You do know she can't do that," Ratchet says to him.

"She threatened to call Optimus," he explains, "and I still have no idea what's wrong with him," he says in frustration.

"I will go see," Ratchet says and opens the door to the med bay. "Kitt what's..." but he doesn't get to finish his question.

"Shh and close the door," she says to him, not looking up from Red Alert. Ratchet does as she asks and walks to the other side of the berth Red Alert is on, seeing him with his optics offlined.

"Anything I can do?" he asks her.

"Not unless you know how this virus affects sparklings," she tells him handing him the virus coding signature. "I have managed to clear it from his systems but the sparklings are still in serious distress and if I can't stop it soon he will lose them all," she says in frustration.

"Not really but two processors are better than one. What are you doing?" he asks.

"Looking to see if I have missed something," she replies, "see if you can find something wrong in their coding."

"Um Kitt that sparklings beginning to dim," Ratchet says pointing at the screen.

"Read quickly," she says returning her attention to the panel in her hand, Ratchet nods and too begins reading the sparkling's code.

"Kitt this doesn't look right," Ratchet says highlighting a line of code and passing her the panel he is reading from.

Kitt quickly scans the line of coding and realises what she has missed. "Ratchet you brilliant mech," she says leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Ratchet watches as she writes ten lines of code, which he has no idea what they do, and quickly uploads them into Red Alert's system. Still typing on her panel, Ratchet looks towards the screen as the sparkling that had began to dim slowly returns to being as bright as the others, causing Kitt to sigh in relief.

Red Alert slowly onlines his optics and automatically raises his hands to his abdomen. "Are they alright?" he asks Kitt.

"They are fine, thanks to Ratchet," she answers turning the screen so he can see.

"Don't be silly Kitt I only saw the fault in the coding, I don't think I could have fixed it, let alone how quickly you did it," Ratchet says.

"Guess I will have to teach you how to write an antivirus," she tells him, causing his optics to widen.

"You wrote the antivirus for the virus that was in Red Alert?" he asks in amazement, Red Alert also looks shocked.

"Yes, oh you can let Mirage back in now," she says turning the screen back to her and making sure the stress on the sparklings hasn't done anything to loosen the connections to Red Alert's spark.

Ratchet walks back to the door, opening it he looks out to see the corridor packed with Autobots. "Mirage you can come in," he says, Mirage stands and rushes towards him, moving quickly Ratchet stands aside allowing Mirage to enter.

"Are you alright?" Mirage asks rushing over to Red Alert's side, he receives a small nod in return. "Are they alright?"  
>"They are fine," Kitt answers for Red Alert.<p>

"I wasn't asking you," Mirage snaps at Kitt, Ratchet watches as Kitt simply continues typing. "What was wrong?" he asks Red Alert.

"I had a virus," he says weakly.

"A virus," Mirage says. "How in Primus' name did you miss a virus on your scan?" he shouts at Kitt. "You said everything was fine a few groons before this happened," he says in frustration.

The other Autobots listen to how Mirage is talking to Kitt and are appalled, with Ironhide keeping a firm grip on Optimus' arm so he can't rush in there and put Mirage into the berth beside Red Alert.

"I miss things," Kitt final shouts back. "I am sorry, but I miss things, this isn't something I would normally scan for, and unless you read every line of coding you wouldn't find it, a normal scan wouldn't find it, and you know what, you're welcome," she screams the last part and runs out of the med bay pushing past the Autobots in the corridor.

Mirage optics widen as he realises what he has just done, shutting off his optics he lowers his head. Ironhide lets go of Optimus who walks over to Mirage and Red Alert.

"If this was any other situation I would put you in the brig for speaking like that to someone, count yourself lucky," he says angrily at Mirage.

"Yes sir," Mirage replies.

Turning around Optimus leaves the room, all the Autobots get out of his way as he walks down the corridor to try and find Kitt.

"Mirage how could say those thing?" Ratchet asks.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking," he answers.

"You do know the only reason Red Alert and your sparklings are still alive is because she wrote an entire antivirus," he tells him, earning a few gasps from the Autobots that are listening.

"That's not possible," Mirage states in disbelief.

"I know I couldn't do it, let alone how fast she managed to do it, I could have probably saved Red Alert but certainly not your sparklings, I still don't know how she did manage too and I watched her do it," Ratchet says remember watching her work. "Anyway Red Alert needs rest, so if you are staying in here don't disturb him," Ratchet says, "and all you lot clear off there is nothing else to see here," he says walking towards the door causing the Autobots outside to scatter, looking back over his shoulder he sees Red Alert in recharge and Mirage sat down next to him.

Optimus had been looking around the base for about five breems with no luck. _"Where could she be," _he thinks, then suddenly he has a thought, rushing outside he makes his way to where the secret passage to his room is, as he turns the corner he doesn't see her, but looking up he notices her legs dangling off the roof.

"Kitt," he says, causing her to jump and sit up.

"Yes," she says slowly and quietly.  
>"Are you alright?" he asks walking up to the wall so he is looking up at her, she looks down and smiles nodding.<p>

"Yes I am, just a little tired," she says to him.

"Let's get you inside," he says holding out his arms to her, she slides off the roof and into his arms where she expects him to let her down, but instead he puts one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. "Sleepy?" he asks.

"Very," she replies yawning and shutting her optics off.

Optimus smiles at her and walks back around to the doors he came out of. Making his way quickly through the base he sees passing Autobots smile at Kitt and then that smile turn into a scowl as he passes them. Turning a corner he nearly bumps into Bumblebee.

"Sorry Boss Bot," Bumblebee says.

"My fault not yours," Optimus replies.

"A lot of the bots are mad at the way Mirage treated Kitt, it seems everyone likes her, I don't like it I keep hearing whispers about Mirage but I never catch it all," Bumblebee tells Optimus.

"None of them would be stupid enough to do anything, he is still one of my head officers," Optimus reassures him.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bumblebee says quietly.

"Anyway how's it going between you and Starscream?" Optimus asks changing the conversation, and beginning to walk again.

Bumblebee turns around so he can walk with him. "Great, he is really nice once you get to know him," he answers happily. Optimus smiles at hearing the excitement in the younger bots voice. "So when you gonna tell her?" he asks smiling at Optimus.

"I don't know," Optimus replies quietly.

"I think you should do it soon, Starscream says she likes you, but there is no way she will make the first move," Bumblebee says. "I will see you later," he says waving and running off down another corridor.

Optimus laughs softly and shakes his head. Walking onto the officers corridor he walks up to his room, opening the door he makes his way over to his berth and places her down gently on it, pulling a blanket over her. He then walks over to his couch and takes a seat waiting for her to wake.

I hope you enjoyed, until next time ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Hi readers, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy ^_^

Chapter ten

Optimus turns around at hearing movement behind him, he smiles when he sees Kitt sitting up and stretching. "Hi sleepy head," he says walking over to her and taking a seat on the edge of the berth.

"You write an antivirus and then tell me you're not tired," she replies to his comment.

"Okay point taken," Optimus says holding his hands up in defence, this makes Kitt laugh.

"How's Red Alert?" she asks.

"Fine, Ratchet let him leave the med bay earlier, I think he is relaxing in the rec room," he tells her, she nods and stands.

"You coming?" she asks making her way to the door of Optimus' quarters, he nods and gets up, they make their way to the rec room and walk in.

Kitt looks around feeling the mood is slightly more tense than usual. She looks at their normal table and smiles seeing Skywarp and Thundercracker sat at the table with Starblast in Starscream's lap with Bumblebee pulling funny faces at him.

She then looks further along the table and smiles at Red Alert who smiles back. She then notices Mirage sat slightly away from the table with his head lowered, noticing that no one is trying to include him in their conversation. She watches as one of the younger Autobots walks past him and pours something into his energon.

"Kitt come sit down," Optimus says, looking in his direction she notices he is already sat at the table, she begins to walk towards him, when she notices Mirage going to take a drink from his energon, changing direction she begins to walk towards Mirage, looking over his shoulder she sees a few of the younger Autobots smirking.

Just before Mirage can take a drink she grabs his wrist gently with one hand, she uses the other to remove the cube of energon. He looks up at her confused as do most of the others at the table, she walks over to the energon dispenser throwing the cube she took off Mirage away, and she pours him another one. Moving back to him she holds it out to him, taking it he still looks at her confused.

"Someone spiked your drink," she tells him simply.

"Thank you and I'm..." Mirage starts but doesn't get to finish.

"I know you are," she says and softly smiles at him.

"I didn't mean what I said," he says lowering his optics.

"I know you didn't, you were scared and worried, plus frustrated that you couldn't do anything, I'll give you some advice don't take it out on the one bot that can do something to help," she says with a soft giggle.

"I'll remember that next time," he replies raising his optics and smiling at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she says and leans down and hugs him. "Don't worry about it, trust me I have heard worse before," she whispers to him.

"It won't happen again," he whispers back, she smiles and kisses his cheek before letting go of him, she then walks over to Optimus and takes a seat between him and Bumblebee.

Optimus smiles at her, then looks over at Mirage and nods his head once at him. Mirage shifts his chair so he is facing more towards the table.

Starblast is the one that breaks the silence with his little beeps and chirps, he begins squirming in Starscream's lap who just looks at him.

"What do you want now?" he asks the little sparkling who just chirps at him in response. "I don't understand you," he says frustrated, causing Kitt to laugh. "Do you know what he wants?"  
>"He wants to be on the table because he is fed up of sitting still," she replies simply, Starscream nods dumb founded and places Starblast on the table where he begin to crawl around until he stops in front of Optimus and stares up at him, then he beeps at him holding his arms out.<p>

"He wants picking up," Kitt tells Optimus.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Optimus tells the sparkling getting a huff and a few beeps in response.

"I'm sorry Optimus," Skywarp says leaning over the table but sees that Starblast is just out of reach. "Starblast come here please," he says receiving a shake of the head from the sparkling, and Starblast holding out his arms again.

"This would go far faster if you just pick him up," Kitt says as she tickles the little sparkling.

Optimus nods, he slowly and carefully picks up Starblast realising he can easily hold him in one hand. "Are you happy now?" Optimus asks, as Starblast smiles and nods at him, slowly the little sparkling stands up on his hand but quickly loses his balance falling backwards slightly but is pushed back up by Kitt.

"Careful little one," she says, the sparkling nods and sits back down on Optimus' hand instead, and Kitt suddenly smiles and turns part of the table in front of her over revealing a control panel. Typing quickly she hands a small long piece of metal to the sparkling as the doors to the rec room open. "Everyone stay in your seats. Throw it," she says to Starblast who does as she asks.

Looking in the direction of the thrown stick they see three dog like bots chasing it.

"What are those things?" Ironhide asks.

"They are part of the bases defences but really they are just big softies," Kitt says as she spins around and starts to stroke a fourth one. "Don't want to play?" she asks, the dog shakes its head at her.

Optimus watches as one of them returns with the stick in its mouth, lowering his hand that Starblast is sat on, the little sparkling takes the stick from the dog and throws it again clapping his hands and laughing.

"Any other tricks on how to keep a sparkling busy?" Starscream asks looking at Kitt.

"Plenty," she says winking at him; she looks over in time to see Starblast yawn. "Aaw, is someone tired?" she asks him, he nods and beeps once. "Come on," she picks him up off Optimus' hand and walks over to Skywarp.

"Thanks," he says as he and Thundercracker stand. "See you tomorrow," they both wave as they exit the rec room.

"What do you want?" Optimus asks the dog sat in front of him.

"His name is Kito," she says looking at the blue and white dog, "and he wants you to throw the stick," she says sitting back down. "Kito come here," Kito walks over to her and she scratches him behind the ear. "Good boy," she takes the stick from him and throws it.

"So what are the other ones called?" Bumblebee asks stroking a red and white one.

"Well the one you are stroking is Tijan, the red and yellow one is Brix, and the yellow and blue one is Frax. Please don't ask about the names I didn't name them," Kitt explains.

"So how strong are they?" Ironhide asks.

"I have seen them rip a bot limb from limb," she says kneeling down and taking the stick from Brix's mouth and receiving a lick in return.

"Primus remind me not to piss them off," Ironhide says looking down at Frax who currently has his head resting in Ratchet's lap.

"They are pretty harmless until you tell them to attack," Kitt says.

"Bumblebee I think you have made a friend," Starscream laughs as Bumblebee is being licked to death by Tijan.

"Yeah I think I have. Kitt how do you make them stop?" Bumblebee asks slightly pushing Tijan away.

"Tijan come here," she says softly causing the dog to walk away from Bumblebee and towards her. "Good boy," she says scratching his tummy. Looking around she notices that Kito is not in the room. _**"Skywarp is one of the dogs with you?" **_she coms.

"_**Yeah he is at the foot of our berth. Why?" **_he replies.

"_**Just wondering," **_she coms back.

"Right time to get some sleep," Ironhide says as he catches Ratchet yawning, who nods in agreement. Frax also stands and walks away with them. "Guess you're coming with us," Ironhide laughs as Frax head butts his hand in reply.

"Red I think we should be going too," Mirage says standing up.

"Yeah it has been a long day," he says standing also, Tijan makes his way over to them and stands at Mirage's feet, who looks at Kitt and sees her nod at him.

"It's fine, he's going with you because Red Alert is carrying," she explains to him.

Starscream and Bumblebee also exit with Mirage and Red Alert nodding to Optimus, Kitt, Jetfire and Sunstreaker.

"You two don't stay up too long," Jetfire says with a laugh and helps Sunstreaker up.

"Yep and no funny business in the rec room, even if you are the Boss Bot," Sunstreaker adds with a laugh.

"_**Out now," **_Optimus coms to the two in a serious voice. Quickly they exit as Kitt takes a seat at the now empty table and looking around she notices the rest of the rec room is also empty. "Sorry about them," he says softly to Kitt.

"It's fine, they were only having a little fun," Kitt says looking down at Brix who has settled himself underneath the table, between the two of them.

"They seem to know you very well," Optimus comments looking down at Brix.

"Yeah I used to take care of them," Kitt replies.

"Who was it that spiked Mirage's energon?" Optimus suddenly asks startling Kitt.

"I doesn't matter," she answers back.

"It does matter, they tried to, in a way, attack one of their commanding officers," Optimus says seriously.

"Optimus really it doesn't matter," she says taking his hand and winking at him.

"What did you do?" he asks wearily.

"Nothing yet, just let it drop, no harm was done," she says.

"You could have just let him drink the spiked energon. Why didn't you?" Optimus asks.

"Because I have had my energon spiked on more than one occasion and trust me it isn't nice," she explains.

"What happened when you did have it done to you?" he asks her.

"Most of the times I don't remember, can we please not talk about this," she says letting go of his hand only to have his take hold of hers.

"Kitt please I want to know," Optimus says softly to her.

"And I don't want you to know, so please let go of me," she says struggling to free her hands. Optimus doesn't let go until he hears a growl from under the table.

Releasing her hands he looks up into her optics, slowly reaching back over he gently cups her hands in his this time. "Kitt you have nothing to be scarred of in this base, you have nothing to fear from us, from me," he tries to tell her.

"I know that, it's just some things are too hard to talk about," she says sighing. "My best friend was another femme around my age she was called Fireshot, one day I was in the med bay by myself running some tests when one of the officers dragged her in. He demanding I check her over so I did and found she was with sparkling, which he then ordered me to terminate, I had to do it, I didn't have a choice but all the way through it she was begging me stop, I have never heard screams like hers, they still haunt me, I can still hear her when I offline my optics, she was in so much pain but I couldn't do anything I felt useless, after I did it she never spoke to me again. I lost my best friend all because of an order, she spoke less and less to others until one day we found her in her quarters, she had uploaded a virus into her system that terminated her spark," she tells him with tears running down her face. "All because of something I did, so do you really want to know the rest because trust me it gets worse?" she asks him angrily.

"If you want to tell me I will listen," Optimus replies getting up and tugging at her hands; once she is stood up too he hugs her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kitt stands there amazed at his answer, he hasn't tried to tell her it wasn't her fault like so many others have, he has just listened to her. Slowly she wraps her arms around him returning the hug.

Optimus pulls away from her slightly looking down at her he lowers his face plate and smiles at her, receiving a small smile back in return.

"I should get going," Kitt says and drops her arms. "See you later," she smiles again and turns to leave.

"Kitt wait," Optimus says taking hold of her arm, she turns around to look at him with a confused look on her face. Lifting his other hand he softly strokes her cheek. Leaning forward he brushes his lips against hers and feels her stiffen, pulling back he sees Kitt look away from him. "I'm sorry," he says quickly but feels his spark sink at Kitt's reaction. "I thought you felt something, like what I feel for you."

Kitt looks at Optimus to see him with his head lowered, reminding herself that he isn't like the other mechs that used her in the past, she slowly raises her hand to his cheek and forces him to look up. "I do," she replies to his comment and softly kisses him until she feels him kiss back. Kitt pulls back slowly and smiles at Optimus before leaving the rec room with Brix in tow.

Optimus sits back down in the chair he was sat in earlier with a huge smile on his face, putting his face plate back in place he slowly makes his way back to his room happy not to meet anyone on his travels.

I will leave it there this time, until the next readers ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter ^_^

Chapter eleven

Kitt onlines her optics and smiles at Brix who is sleeping soundly on the other side of her berth, smiling she rolls over and tickles him, causing him to wake up and roll out of the berth, making Kitt burst out laughing. "Want to come to the med bay with me?" Kitt asks, receiving a nod in response and Brix getting into a running stance. "Oh you want to race," Kitt quickly transforms into her cat ault mode. "Okay one, two... three," they both run out of her bedroom and then out of her quarters. Running down the corridor Brix nearly runs into Jetfire.

"Whoo, slow down there," Jetfire says laughing.

"Sorry," Kitt shouts back as they leave the corridor.

"What was that about?" Sunstreaker asks as he comes out of his and Jetfire's quarters.

"Kitt and one of the dogs are having a race," Jetfire explains.

"Ha, she is fitting in here perfectly," Sunstreaker replies, then goes back into their quarters.

"You can't still be tired?" Jetfire asks.

"Well with what you did to me last night I am shattered," he answers, causing Jetfire to laugh, along with Ironhide and Optimus who have just caught the end of the conversation. "Hey it's not funny," he huffs and closes the door.

"Good morning," Jetfire says to the two, receiving nods in return. "Sorry about him, he has been quite moody recently, don't know what's wrong with him."  
>"Wait, Ratchet can be pretty moody too, and I have seen Red Alert go off at one of the younger bots for no reason at all, you don't think he could be..." Ironhide starts.<p>

"Carrying," Jetfire finishes. "Sunstreaker please come back out here, we need to get you to the med bay," he says through the door, which opens to reveal a very angry looking Sunstreaker.

"Why? I am just fine thank you," he says.

"I am not saying you're not, Kitt just needs to check you over," Jetfire explains calmly.

"Fine but make it quick I am tired," he says walking down the corridor.

"Kitt is going to be so busy," Ironhide says laughing.

"I don't think she will care, but if more of my officers are found to be carrying we may be at a huge disadvantage when the Con's attack next," Optimus says worried.

"It will be fine old friend, plus with those four dogs Kitt onlined yesterday, it will all be fine," Ironhide reassures him.

"If you say so, we should follow them," Optimus says pointing after Sunstreaker and Jetfire, Ironhide nods and the four of them make their way to the med bay. Walking in they see Kitt talking to Ratchet.

"Kitt can you do me a favour?" Jetfire asks.

"Sure, what is it?" she replies turning to face the four of them.

"Can you see if Sunstreaker is carrying?" he asks, causing Sunstreaker to look at him shocked.

"Jetfire I think I would know if I was carrying," he snaps.

"Let me guess mood swings, feeling tired a lot more than usual," Kitt asks standing up and motioning for Sunstreaker to lie on a berth.

"Yes," Jetfire answers, Sunstreaker huffs and lies down.

Kitt pulls one of her small circles off her chasset and places it on his abdomen, then pulls a screen down from the top of the berth. Scanning his reproductive chamber she quickly finds a sparkling, that has just began to form its chasset. "Congratulation you are carrying a single sparkling, you are a little further along than Ratchet is," she turns the screen to face Sunstreaker and Jetfire. "I can tell you what you are carrying if you want to know?" she says.

"Yes please," Sunstreaker says, going from angry to excited in the blink of an optics.

"It looks like you are carrying a mech," she says.

"Wow, sorry for snapping at you Jetfire," Sunstreaker says quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Jetfire says leaning over and kissing him.

"I swear you mechs are just trying to test me, if anymore of you show up carrying Optimus might have a real problem," Kitt says taking off her disk and putting it back on her chasset.

"Tell me about it," Optimus agrees as Sideswipe runs into the med bay.

"Kitt I think I am carrying!" he exclaims, then suddenly stops and looks around him and smiles at the other transformers.

"Sideswipe calm down," Jazz says walking in after him.

"Take a seat on a berth Sideswipe," Kitt says. "Would you like me to print this for you?" she asks Jetfire and Sunstreaker.

"Please," Sunstreaker replies happily.

"Bro are you carrying?" Sideswipe asks lying down on the berth next to his.

"Yeah I am," he answers as Kitt turns the screen to show Sideswipe, then she hands a printed out picture of the scan to Jetfire.

"Alright come in once a week to see me, no fighting, no drinking high grade and if you feel anything weird come see me straight away. Brix come here," the dog walks up to her and rubs his head against her hand. "Go down and activate the other four dogs please," Brix nods and walk out of the med bay.

"There are more of them?" Ironhide asks.

"Yeah, four more, normally there is only four activated at once, but with so many of you turning up carrying, it's a lot safer to have one of the dogs with at all times, which explain why they went with you last night and why Frax is still sat at Ratchet's feet," she says as everyone looks towards him to see that the dog is as she said there. They turn back towards the door to see four other dogs enter.

"Okay the red and blue one is Grib," she starts to explain as the dog walks over to Jetfire and Sunstreaker, "the yellow and white is Deaw," who then walks over to Sideswipe and Jazz. "The green and white one is Loy, and the blue and green one is Smid."

"Seriously who named these things?" Ironhide asks shaking his head.

"I really can't remember," Kitt says as she moves to Sideswipes side and places a disk on his abdomen, pulling a screen from under the berth. "Now let's see what we have here," she says scanning his sparkling chamber. "Congratulations you are carrying a single sparkling, that's about the same age as your brothers. Would you like to know what you are carrying?" she asks them.

"Jazz?" Sideswipe asks looking up at him, who nods in return. "Yes please."  
>She looks very closely at the screen and smiles, "you are carrying a femme," she tells them.<p>

"Wow, can we have a picture too please," Sideswipe asks her staring at the screen, Kitt smiles at the young mech and hands him a print out of the image.

"Way ahead of you," she replies, as she removes her disk again. "Optimus can I talk to you please?" Optimus nods at her question and both of them walk out of the med bay.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Sunstreaker asks getting of the berth.

"Probably about all of us carrying," Ratchet answers, Sunstreaker nods.

"Yeah we are now kinda at a disadvantage in a fight," Sideswipe says as Jazz helps him up then wraps his arms around him.

"Don't worry I am sure everything will be fine," Jazz tries to reassure his bonded.

"I hope you're right," Ironhide says even he is now becoming worried, Frax gets up from Ratchet's feet and rubs his head against Ironhide's hand.

"Don't worry we will protect you," Frax says causing everyone to look at him amazed.

"You can talk?" Ratchet asks as he stands up and walks over to Frax and Ironhide.

"Only when we are connected to Kitt's mind," Frax explains. "Just know as long as we are online we will protect you," he finishes and then goes back to being silent.

"Alright everyone out, go tell everyone else the good news," Ratchet says shoeing everyone but Ironhide out of the med bay, who then turns to leave, "and where do you think you are going?" Ratchet asks grabbing his hand.

"To the command centre," Ironhide starts as he turns to look at Ratchet. "Or not," he says as he then drags Ratchet back into his own office.

"I didn't think you were," Ratchet laughs as he closes his office door.

"So Kitt what did you want to talk about?" Optimus asks as they walk into his office.

"You're worried aren't you?" she asks as Optimus takes a seat at his desk.

"Yes I am, with four of my officers out of action Megatron is bound to notice," he answers lowering his head to stare at his desk.

"Everything will be fine," she says putting her hand on his cheek and turning him to face her. "The dogs will protect them and they will fight with us. Optimus this base has far more tricks up its sleeve then you know, it will protect its crew as long as you treat it right," she explains.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused, she smiles and retracts his faceplate.

"I mean this base is just as alive as you or me, it feeds from the energy of the transformers inside it, getting to know you, to know what you need. How did you think Red Alert and Mirage were able to go unnoticed for so long? This base thinks and feels like you and me," she explains softly, leaning in she softly kisses Optimus on the lips. "All you have to do is listen and the base will listen back."

"You know a lot about this place, don't you?" Optimus asks amused as he pulls her down so she is sat in his lap.

"As I have said before, this place may be your base but it is my home. I grew up here, learned its secrets, learned to listen. This place knows me and I know it. I know it sounds crazy but it's true," she says leaning back into Optimus and getting comfy.

"It really does but I believe you. Shouldn't you be getting back to the med bay?" Optimus asks her.

"Um, well, before you all came in, me and Ratchet were talking and um..." she paused.

"What were you talking about?" Optimus asks amused.

"Well Ratchet was asking me if carrying increased your sex drive, and when I said yeah, he just nodded his head and went back to working, so I wouldn't want to be Ironhide right know, because you really don't want to deny a carrying mech," she explains. "So I really don't want to return to the med bay just yet," this causes Optimus to laugh.

"Neither would I, as long as I don't catch them doing it in the hall I don't care," he tells her.

"Um, yeah if you do catch them in the hall, best not disturb them until they are finished," she says smiling up at him. He smiles back and leans down kissing her on the lips. "Do you think we should tell everyone about us?" she asks as she pulls away from his lips.

"No, let them keep thinking I still don't have the guts to tell you, it's fun watching them," Optimus says with a smirk.

"Optimus that's mean," she says laughing.

"I can be occasionally," Optimus says kissing her again, as she giggles at his behaviour.

"_**Optimus can you come to the rec room please," **_Mirage coms him.

"_**I will be right there," **_he replies. "Sorry duty calls," Optimus tells Kitt as he wraps his arms around her and stands up.

"I'll come with you I have nothing better to do, plus I need to find Red Alert anyway," Kitt says happily.

"Alright let's go then," Optimus says as they both walk out of his office and make their way to the rec room with Brix in tow.

I will leave it there this time, until the next readers ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Hi readers here's the next chapter ^_^

Chapter 12

Optimus, Kitt and Brix walk down the corridor that leads to the rec room, when they see a small purple transformer flying towards them.

"Starblast," Kitt says as she catches the small sparkling. "What are you doing flying? You're far too small, you could have hurt yourself," she tells the sparkling as he hugs her around the neck, listening to some very quiet beeps and chirps as he explains what is going on.

"What did he say?" Optimus asks.

"He's talking too quickly, I keep getting the words shouting and fighting," she explains.

"We better get to the rec room," Optimus says and starts walking faster; as Kitt goes to follow him Starblast begins to struggle in her arms.

"Alright you don't have to come little one, just stay here with Brix," she says putting the sparkling on his back, the sparkling nods and beeps once at her. Kitt rushes to catch up with Optimus and reaches him just as he enters the rec room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Optimus shouts at the sight before him, looking around him Kitt looks to see an Autobot holding Thundercracker by the throat and another holding a gun to Skywarp's chest.

"Optimus what are these Deceptacons doing here?" the one holding Thundercracker asks.

"Wheeljack, put him down he is no longer a Deceptacon. Prowl lower your gun," Optimus says more calmly.

"You're carrying," Kitt says to Prowl.

"How..." he starts only to have Kitt giggle.

"It's pretty obvious," she says walking up to him and Skywarp. "Skywarp are you alright?" she asks taking his hand in hers.

"I am fine, have you seen Starblast?" he asks her worried.

"Don't worry he is with Brix," she replies.

"Optimus how can you trust them, they are Deceptacons," Hound says as he makes his presence known.

"I believe that is my choice not yours, nor were you here when they first came here," Optimus replies.

"I'm sorry Wheeljack is it, could you let Thundercracker down?" Kitt asks walking over to them but not getting to close.

"Listen here femme I don't know who you are but I don't take orders from you," Wheeljack replies gruffly.

"Wheeljack do as she says," Optimus tells him, Wheeljack scowls and releases Thundercracker reluctantly, Kitt watches as he shifts most of his weight onto his right leg.

"Thundercracker are you okay?" she asks he nods in response and walks over to Skywarp hugging him, Kitt slowly walks up to Wheeljack and notices the temporary plating on his left leg, kneeling down she lightly touches his leg.

"What are you doing?" Wheeljack asks moving slightly away from her touch.  
>"You're hurt," is all Kitt says as she softly removes the plating, replacing it with two of her disks, then she stands back up. "I'm Kitt by the way," she says to him.<p>

"Um, thank you," Wheeljack mumbles as he sits down.

"Mirage have you seen Red Alert?" Kitt asks across the rec room.

"He was feeling tired when I got up this morning so I think he is still in our quarters," he answers her.

"Okay, I will find him later," Kitt says walking over to Prowl. "Do you want me to check you over?" she asks him not getting to close.

"If you don't mind," Prowl says smiling at her.  
>"Not at all. Oh, Brix, Loy," she calls out only to have the dogs run into the rec room a few nanokliks later. Brix moves over to Skywarp and Thundercracker and gives them Starblast back, who then sits on Kito, before walking over to where Optimus is. "Loy this is Prowl. Prowl this is Loy, he will protect you while you are carrying then will protect your sparkling until he or she is old enough to protect themselves," she explains.<p>

"Thank you," Prowl says to her petting the dog. "Should we go to the med bay?"

"Um, one minute," Kitt says smiling. _**"Ironhide, is it safe to go to the med bay?" **_

"_**KITT! Um, yes it is," **_Ironhide coms back sounding embarrassed, this causes Kitt to laugh.

"Yeah we are good to go," she says to Prowl and begins to walk away, with Prowl following her.

"Wait for me," Wheeljack says standing up and limping after them, only to have Optimus wrap an arm around him and help him. "Thanks Optimus."

"You're welcome, just next time allow me to explain before you go about attacking bots, and just to warm you Starscream is here too," Optimus says to him.

"Red Alert," Kitt says rushing to catch him as he turns a corner.

"Oh, hi Kitt I was making my way to the med bay to find you," he says slowing down allowing her to catch up.

"Guess we have pretty good timing then," she says smiling at him.

"Red Alert are you carrying too?" Prowl asks walking on the other side of Red Alert.

"Yes, quite a few of us are, but we would be pretty lost without Kitt here," Red Alert answers motioning towards her.

"Guess we didn't get off on the right foot. My name is Prowl and the mech with the injured leg is my bond mate Wheeljack," Prowl says smiling at Kitt.

"No we didn't, attacking my friends and scarring a sparkling is not a good way to make friends with me, but you didn't know so I'm Kitt nice to meet you," she says with a laugh and a smile.

"So who else is carrying?" Prowl asks.  
>"Well Red Alert is carrying triplets, Ratchet is carrying a single sparkling, Sunstreaker is carrying a mech, Sideswipe is carrying a femme and as you have seen that Skywarp and Thundercracker have a little mech," Kitt answers as they arrive at the med bay. "Hi Ironhide," Kitt says laughing at the look on his face.<br>"Hello Kitt," Ironhide returns the greeting, looking slightly embarrassed, causing Kitt to shake her head.

"Okay you two please take a seat on a berth," Kitt says placing a small disk on both their abdomens.

"What is that for?" Prowl asks.

"It allows me to see your sparkling," Kitt tells him running a quick scan on Red Alert. "Every things fine," she tells him with a smile taking her disk back. "Right let's see what we have here," she says turning to face Prowl. "You need to sit down and keep your weight off that leg until my disks have healed it," she says to Wheeljack who is stood beside him.

"Here Wheeljack," Ratchet says carrying a chair over to him.

"Thank you, and congratulations," he says with a small smile; Ratchet nods his head in response.

Kitt looks over at the dogs to see Brix, Frax and Loy all talking with one another then she bursts out laughing. "You three shhh," she says raising her finger to her lips, they turn and look at her with smiles on their faces.

"What are they saying?" Ironhide asks.  
>"You don't want to know," she says winking at him.<p>

"Oh Primus I have to get out of here," Ironhide says walking out of the med bay, causing Optimus to laugh at him. "You told Optimus, this just gets better and better," Ironhide says as he walks down the corridor.

"Leave him alone Optimus, and you three take your discussion outside," she tells the dogs, who nod and walk out of the med bay. "Right where was I?" she asks herself then remembers and pulls a screen down from the top of the berth. "You're wearing extra plating, aren't you?" she asks with a smile.

"How can you tell?" he asks her.  
>"My image is messed up," she says as she removes her disk then starts to remove the extra plating he has put on and placing it on the floor.<p>

"I will be needing that back if I am going to continue fighting," Prowl says.  
>"Fighting, you will most definitely not be fighting, or drinking high grade, the only thing you will be doing is staying inside the base," she says firmly, placing her disk back on once she has removed all the extra plating. "Alright you are carrying twins, congratulations," she tells them.<p>

"Really, can you tell if they are mechs or femmes?" Prowl asks.

"Sure, you are carrying a mech and a femme, they look very strong and well developed going on how they look I would expect them to be born in about four to five orns," she tells them.

"Really that soon, they look so small," Prowl says looking at screen, only to have Kitt hand him a picture.

"I know, but they are twins so they will always be pretty small when they are born," she explains, as the door open and in flies Starblast. "Starblast what have I told you about flying?" Kitt says standing and catching the Sparkling who just beeps at her. "I don't care young one. What is it you want?" she asks listen carefully to the sparkling. "Apparently Starscream's missing," she tells everyone.

"We should find him," Wheeljack says seriously.

"I don't think it is anything we need to worry about," Kitt says handing Starblast to Optimus.

"Kitt I am not very good with sparklings," Optimus says holding the small life form in his hands.

"You did fine last time," she says simply, as she takes her disk of Prowl. "You are free to go, well when Wheeljack is healed," she says to them receiving nods in return. _**"Bumblebee is Starscream with you?" **_she coms to the young mech.

"_**Y-yeah," **_comes a very quiet reply.

"_**Sorry to interrupt, I was just checking," **_she says cutting of the com. "Starscream is fine."  
>"Where is he?" Optimus asks.<p>

"_**He is with Bumblebee and they really don't need disturbing," **_she coms in reply, Optimus nods in response. "Come on let's go find your creators before they start to worry, and no more flying or I will disable your wings," she warns, Starblast beeps quietly in response.

"How can you understand them so well? There hasn't been any sparklings around for millennia," Wheeljack asks her as he stands and hands her, her disks back.

"Thank you, and I have been in a hibernation pod for awhile," she says to him as she takes hold of Optimus' arm and pulls him out of the med bay. "Loy, Frax you can go back in now. Brix you coming?" she asks as she sees Kito walking down the corridor, then he runs up to Optimus when he sees Starblast. "Guess you are having trouble keeping track of him?" she laughs as she strokes him.

"Starblast you have to stop flying off like that," Skywarp says coming to stand in front of them.

"Don't worry I have warned him, if he keeps doing it bring him to me and I will disable his wings until he is older," Kitt tells him.

"That seems a bit harsh, especially with him being a seeker," Thundercracker says as he catches up with his bondmate.

"It is, but it is very dangerous for him to be flying around when he is so young," she explains smiling at the two of them. "Plus it would teach him to listen the first time he is told something. Oh and don't worry about Starscream he is just fine."  
>"How do you know that?" Skywarp asks.<p>

"Don't ask," she says causing Optimus to laugh. "Shh you," she says facing him.

"Sorry," Optimus apologises.

"If he wants to try flying let him try by flying between two or more bots. Maybe let him fly around in the rec room, at least then there will be lots of bots around to catch him if he falls," Kitt suggests.

"That's a good idea," Skywarp says with a smile. "Come here little one," he says taking Starblast off Optimus. "We will see you two later," all three smile as they leave the pair.

"_**Everyone we have 'Cons incoming," **_Ironhide coms to everyone.

"_**Alright, everyone who can fight outside," **_Optimus adds.

"I will stay inside with the mechs that are carrying in case one of Deceptacons gets inside," Kitt tells Optimus and then coms every carrying mech and Skywarp to go to the rec room. "Brix, Smid go with Optimus and help the Autobots," Brix nods at her and Smid comes running down the corridor and stops at Optimus feet. "Be careful," Kitt says to Optimus and she kisses his cheek.

"You too," he replies as he walks away the dogs following him.

Kitt turns around and walks back into the med bay where she sees Wheeljack kissing Prowl then leaving the med bay.

"Alright let's go to the rec room," Kitt says, Ratchet, Red Alert and Prowl nod at her and follow her to the rec room. When they walk in they are greeted by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who smile at them. Shortly after Skywarp walks in carrying Starblast.

"I feel so useless just sat here," Sideswipe says with a huff.

"How about we let Starblast practice his flying?" Kitt suggests, Skywarp nods whilst Starblast laughs and quickly flies out of his arms over towards Sideswipe, who catches the little mech and tickles him.

"Hey Kitty Kat he is just as ticklish as you," Sideswipe says allowing Starblast to fly over to Ratchet.

"Yeah but most sparklings grow out of it, I just never did," Kitt says smiling.

"**KITT!" **Kitt jumps when she hears Starscream shout down her com.

"Kitt what's wrong?" Ratchet asks.

"Starscream's in trouble, all of you stay here," she tells them.

"I will come with you," Ratchet says standing.

"No stay here, Ratchet I don't want to have to worry about you too," Kitt says as she leaves the rec room and heads towards the officers corridor. _**"Starscream can you hear me?" **_but she gets no response. _**"Optimus are there any Deceptacons missing?" **_but once again she gets no response. _**"Ratchet?" **_this time receiving no reply she realises that the internal coms are down. _"Great just great." _As she reaches the end of the officers corridor she carefully looks around the corner and her optics widen at what she sees.

Hope you enjoyed, until next time ^_^ xx


	13. Chapter 13

(I am alive I promise, sorry I haven't updated in... forever. Anyway here is the next chatper hope you enjoy ^_^)

Chapter thirteen

"Did you really think you could just leave the Deceptacons Starscream?" Megatron says with a snarl, holding Bumblebee by his throat up to a wall.

"Leave him alone," Starscream snarls back as he struggles in the grips of Soundwave and Demolisher.

"Now why would I do that, when getting rid of your Autoscum lover would teach you just what I do to deserters," Megatron replies tightening his grip. Bumblebee's hands come up and grasp at Megatron's arm trying to get free.

"Megatron put him down!" Kitt shouts aiming her bow at him.

"Aaw look the femme comes to the rescue, can't take care of yourself Starscream," Demolisher says with a laugh.

"Let them go," Kitt says firing her bow hitting Demolisher in the shoulder. This gives Starscream enough time to break free of their grip and slam into Megatron causing him to release Bumblebee. Kitt runs forwards grabbing both of them and diving into one of the walls that opens to reveal a passageway. "Move," she tells them pushing them ahead of her, whilst she pulls her bow back and forms another arrow walking backwards as the door they just came through is blasted through and the three Deceptacons follow them.

"Kitt where are we going?" Starscream asks helping Bumblebee to walk.

"Just keep going. Once you get to the end of the passageway it will lead outside," Kitt says as she stops.

"Kitt what are you doing?" Starscream asks turning to face her.

"Giving you a chance to get out of here," she says as a wall comes down between them.

"KITT!" Starscream shouts trying to get through the door.

"Star let's get outside we need to tell Optimus they are in the base," Bumblebee pleads.

"We can't just leave her on her own," Starscream says in a panicked voice.

"We have to," Bumblebee replies as he tugs at Starscream's arm.

"Alright," he replies and they make their way to the end of the corridor, once outside they realise they are on one to the walkways around the base. "Our comms are still down."  
>"OPTIMUS!" Bumblebee screams as loud as he can.<p>

Optimus throws off the Deceptacon he was fighting and turns around to see the two of them.

"MEGATRON'S IN THE BASE," Starscream shouts down at him. Optimus optics widen slightly.

"Ironhide, Jazz with me, Megatron's inside," the two mechs nod at him and follow him inside.

Back inside Ratchet is stood in the rec room pacing.

"She should be back by now," Ratchet says heading for the door.

"Ratchet stay here, you heard Kitt," Prowl says walking up to him, just as they hear a scream and through one of the walls they see Kitt come flying out.

"Everyone get out of here!" Kitt shouts as she stands up, the mechs in the room look towards the hole she made to see Megatron, Demolisher and Soundwave stepping through.

"Well, well, well what have we here," Megatron says as he scans the room, his eyes landing on Prowl, "ha, so the Autoscum have decided to breed, how amusing," he says as an evil grin appears on his face.

"Leave them alone Megatron," Kitt says holding up her bow and firing.

"That is really getting on my nerves," he says as he shoots her bow out of her hand, moving quicker than Kitt thought he was capable of he is in front of Prowl. "Let's see if your sparkling can survive this," he says as he punches Prowl in the abdomen with all his strength.

"Argh!" Prowl screams as he hits the wall behind him and slumps to the floor.

"You monster," Kitt says as she transforms into her cat ault mode and jumps on his back sinking her teeth into his wing along with Loy.

"ARH," Megatron shouts as he pulls Kitt off of him and throws her into a wall, next he pulls of Loy throwing him into another wall knocking him offline, Kitt bounces off the wall back at him.

Ratchet rushes over to Prowl to see that he is losing a lot of energon.

"Ratchet," Prowl says through the pain.

"Just hold on, okay," Ratchet says as he looks over at Kitt to see her still fighting Megatron, while Skywarp is fighting Demolisher with the help of Grib as Kito went with Thundercracker and the twins along with Deaw are trying to keep Soundwave back best they can without engaging him in a physical fight.

"Megatron, your fight is with me," Optimus says when he comes into the rec room.

"Not today Prime, I think I have done enough," Megatron says as he blasts a hole in the roof he takes off followed by Soundwave who is carrying Demolisher.

"Kitt I need your help," Ratchet says as he carefully helps Prowl to his feet. Kitt transforms and moves to the other side of Prowl.

"We have to get him to the med bay. Deaw, Grib take care of Loy," Ratchet nods at Kitt as they slowly make their way out of the rec room carefully down to med bay, with everyone else that was in the rec following.

"Is there anything we can do?" Optimus asks, looking at the energon flowing down Prowl's legs.

"Yes stay out of the way and stay quiet," Kitt says as they enter the med bay. "Oh and please keep Wheeljack out of here," Optimus nods at her and Ironhide and himself stay outside the med bay, along with the twins, Red Alert, Jazz, Skywarp and Starblast.

"Red Alert we could do with another pair of hands in here," Ratchet says from inside the med bay.

"Coming," he says as he enters seeing Ratchet and Kitt helping Prowl onto a berth.

"Ratchet go grab that double incubator. Red Alter pull down the screen from the top of the berth," he does as she asks. "Keep an optic on his vitals and if anything dips to a dangerous level tell me," Kitt says as she moves between Prowls legs and moves apart his hip plating.

"Why is he losing so much energon?" Ratchet asks moving the incubator next to Kitt.

"Well apart from the normal fluid that protects the sparklings in the reproductive chamber, I think the punch from Megatron has ruptured at least one of his energon tubes," she says as she sees how far along he is. "He is going to bleed to death before he is ready to deliver these twins, Ratchet look in that draw, there should be a light blue liquid," Kitt tells him as she digs through another draw and pulls out a needle, Ratchet hands her the vile of liquid and she quickly draws up a large amount. "This is going to feel strange Prowl," she says as she injects the liquid.

"Just save them please," Prowl begs her.

"I am more worried about you," she tells him with a soft smile as she moves back between his legs.

"Optimus what's with all the energon? I didn't think anyone got injured that badly," Wheeljack asks as he comes to stand next to Optimus and Ironhide outside the med bay along with Jetfire.

"Wheeljack..." Optimus starts but is interrupted by a scream.

"Is that Prowl?" Wheeljack asks trying to get past Optimus and Ironhide.

"Yes, the battle outside was a distraction while Megatron came into the base to kill Starscream who was with Bumblebee, Kitt got them away safely but Megatron found everyone in the rec room and attacked Prowl," Optimus explains.

"What is he alright?" Wheeljack asks trying harder to get past Optimus.

"Kitt and Ratchet are doing all they can," Optimus says holding him back.

"Let me go I have to see him!" Wheeljack shouts.

"I can't do that, we have to wait out here," Optimus tries to explain calmly.

"You can't stop me going in there, he is my bond mate and those are my sparklings," Wheeljack says as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Kitt knows what she is doing, and you being in there will only cause problems for her," Mirage says.

"I have to see him," Wheeljack pleads.

"I am sorry Wheeljack," Optimus says and doesn't move. Wheeljack looks up and sees Starscream and Bumblebee heading down the corridor.

"This is your fault, if you had never come here Prowl wouldn't be hurt," Wheeljack says raising his blaster at Starscream only to have Bumblebee step between them.

"What is he talking about?" Starscream asks.

"Megatron attacked Prowl," Ironhide says taking hold of Wheeljack's arm. "Come on Wheeljack sit down," Ironhide says softly, shocking a few of the mechs at hearing such a tone out of him, leading Wheeljack over to a bench on the other side of the corridor.

"I can't lose him," Wheeljack says as he concentrates on the bond but doesn't feel anything from Prowl's end. The other mechs in the corridor look at him with no idea what they can do to comfort him.

"Ratchet the first ones nearly out," Kitt tells him as he opens the incubator. "Alright one more push Prowl," Prowl grits his teeth plates together and pushes as hard as he can manage. Kitt catches the small sparkling, cuts the energon strings and hands her to Ratchet, who quickly places her in the incubator. "Ratchet you need to attach the wires to her chasset," he nods at her and begins placing the wires on the sparkling. "Red Alert what's his energon level?"  
>"Fifty percent and falling," he tells her.<p>

"Alright, Prowl I need you to push again," she says as she sees the feet of the next sparkling. "Like we don't have enough problems."  
>"What's wrong Kitt?" Ratchet asks coming to stand behind her.<p>

"The second sparklings coming out feet first, Prowl I know you're exhausted but you really have to push."  
>"I am sorry Kitt I just don't have the strength," Prowl says as he is fighting to stay conscious.<p>

"Ratchet go get Wheeljack," Kitt tells him.

"But I thought you didn't want him in here," Ratchet says moving towards the door.

"I don't but Prowl needs him," Kitt says staying where she is.

Ratchet walks out of the med bay to see Optimus still stood guarding the door. "Wheeljack we need you in here," he tells the mech sat across from the door.

Wheeljack looks up and nods, Optimus moves aside and lets him through. Once through the door Wheeljack freezes at the sight before him.

"You're no good just standing there, come over here and take his hand," Kitt says in a very serious tone, Wheeljack complies and stands on the same side of him as Red Alert and takes hold of Prowl's hand.

"Wheeljack," Prowl says weakly.

"I'm here," Wheeljack whispers back.

"I need both of you to fully open your bond and Wheeljack I need you feed your energy into Prowl, then Prowl I need you to push," Kitt tells them.

Wheeljack nods and they open their bond, Wheeljack nearly falls to his knees as he feels the pain that his bond mate is in, he sends as much of his energy through the bond as he can, then he hears and feels Prowl scream, which finally causes him to drop to his knees.

"He's out," Kitt says moving quickly to the incubators.

"Are they alright?" Prowl asks.

"For now," Kitt says as she moves back over to Prowl. "Ratchet we have to get this bleeding under control," Ratchet nods at her and moves to one side of the berth. "Sorry Prowl I have to put you into stasis now," Kitt says as she types on the screen that Red Alert is reading. "Keep watching his vitals. Wheeljack you need to move so I can work."

"Do I have to leave?" he asks looking up at her.

"No, just stay out of the way," Wheeljack nods at her and moves to the other side of the med bay. _**"Optimus, Wheeljack could use you in here," **_Kitt comms him. Optimus slowly opens the door and walks in putting his arm around Wheeljack's shoulder.

"He will be fine," Optimus tells him.  
>"I know, he is a strong mech," Wheeljack replies as he and Optimus watch Ratchet and Kitt work.<p>

"I can't find the source of this bleeding," Ratchet says annoyed.

"His energon levels are at thirty percent and still falling," Red Alert tells them.

"It must be his sparkling chamber, it must have been damaged when Megatron hit him, the easiest thing to do would be to remove it," Kitt tells him.

"Alright," Ratchet nods at her as they remove his abdominal armour. Both of them begin to stop the energon flow to the chamber cutting of its connections to Prowl's energon system, once finished they remove the chamber.

"Energon level holding steady at twenty-two percent, wait it's climbing," Red Alert says amazed as he watches the level slowly climb.

Kitt and Ratchet look down at their hands and arms to see them covered in energon. Kitt walks around the berth and begins to type on the incubator, and her optics widen at what she sees.

"That's not possible," Kitt says as she double checks the readings.

"What isn't?" Ratchet asks standing next to her.

"They're completely fine, apart from being so small, they are perfectly fine," she says in amazement.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ratchet says with a smile.

"Well, yes, of course, it's just I have never heard of twins being born early that don't have some sort of problem even if it's just a small one. These two sure are lucky," Kitt says smiling at Ratchet.

"We should really go get cleaned up," Ratchet tells her.

"One minute," Kitt says as she walks over to Wheeljack and Optimus. "They are going to be fine," she says smiling at him.

"Really?" Wheeljack asks voice full of surprise.

"Really," Kitt replies as Wheeljack goes to hug her. "I wouldn't do that, I will be back in a few. Come on Ratchet," Kitt says as she drags Ratchet into his office and opens the wall at the back of his office to reveal a washroom.

"Why didn't I know that was there," Ratchet says with a laugh as both himself and Kitt step inside and wash off the energon. A breem later they step out of the washroom and dry themselves off. Once dry they walk back into the med bay to see Wheeljack holding a now conscious Prowl's hand.

(Hope you enjoyed readers, until next time ^_^)


	14. Chapter 14

(Okay here's the next chapter, please enjoy ^_^)

Chapter 14

"Do you want to hold them?" Kitt asks as she walks over to the pair.

"Can we?" Prowl asks smiling slightly.

"Normally I would say no, but they seem perfectly healthy to me so I think it will be safe for you to hold them for a little while," Kitt says as she turns to face the incubator, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, turning around she finds herself in Wheeljack's arms.

"Thank you," he tells her and then turns to Ratchet, "and thank you too old friend," he says with a smile.

"Guess we make a pretty good team Kitt," Ratchet says with a smile as he helps Red Alert finish cleaning the energon off of Prowl. "Kitt does this med bay have cleaner bots?"

"Yep," Kitt says reaching for a panel on the wall and typing in a quick code. "I will tell you all the codes later," Ratchet nods at her. Kitt looks down at the incubator to see the femme soundly in recharge, whilst the mech is fully awake and reaching his arms up towards Wheeljack. "Well at least he knows who you are," she tells Wheeljack with a laugh. She opens the femme's side of the incubator, she removes the wires from her chasset and then wraps her up in a blanket. Kitt turns around and walks over to Prowl. "Here you go," she says as she gently passes him the sparkling.

"She's beautiful," Prowl says smiling down at his daughter.

Kitt moves back to the incubator and opens the mechs side. "Hi little one," Kitt says tickling the sparkling, she removes the wires and wraps him up also in a blanket. "Here you go Wheeljack," Kitt says as she passes the little mech to him.

"Um how do I hold him?" Wheeljack asks as he carefully takes the sparkling from her.

"Just support his head with your arm," Kitt says moving his arm slightly. "That's better. Hi their cutie," Kitt says smiling at the little mech.

"He's so small," Wheeljack says amazed looking down at his son.

"Yeah they are but they will grow," Ratchet tells him. "So you two thought of any names yet?"

"Not yet we thought we had more time to think about it," Wheeljack answers.

"Felicis, her name is Felicis," Prowl says, whilst Kitt looks confused.

"From the Earth language Latin for lucky," Ratchet explains to her.

"Guess it fits then. What about your little mech?" Kitt asks Wheeljack.

"Drifter," Wheeljack finally says after a short pause.

"Nice name," Optimus says coming to stand behind Wheeljack.

"Thank you Optimus," Wheeljack says turning to face him.

"We should invite everyone else in," Prowl says smiling at his daughter as she begins to wake.

"Yeah I guess so," Wheeljack says taking a seat on the edge of Prowl's berth and smiles at their daughter who is now playing with Prowl's finger.

"You can but not for too long, Prowl you need rest and so do the sparklings," Kitt says turning towards the incubator and typing on a panel there.

"I guess I don't feel up to seeing everyone, maybe just Ironhide, Jetfire and Jazz today," Prowl says, Optimus nods and moves to the door.

"Ironhide, Jetfire, Jazz. Prowl and Wheeljack want to see. As for the rest of you, Prowl is fine, as are the sparklings so you can all return to your quarter unless you are in need of repairs," Optimus tells them, many of the mechs leave but Optimus notices the twins don't move. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker."

"Please we want to see them," Sunstreaker begs as Ironhide walks into the med bay.

"Prowl is it alright if the twins come in?" Optimus asks over his shoulder.

"Alright, but they have to be quiet," Prowl answers.

"You heard him," Optimus tells the two, who nod and enter the med bay along with Jetfire and Jazz."Starscream, Bumblebee, what are you two still doing here?"  
>"Bee needs some repairs," Starscream answers.<p>

"I've got it Optimus," Kitt says as she appears at Optimus' side, he nods at her and re-enters the med bay. "Come on in," Kitt says, walking back in and over to the first berth on her right. Starscream and Bumblebee follow her. "Bee take a seat on the berth," he nods at her and does as she asks.

"Aaw, they are so cute," the twins say together as they see the two little sparklings.

"So Bee what's the problem?" Kitt asks.

"I think some of the wires in my neck have been damaged, and the plating on my arm is pretty badly damaged," Bumblebee says showing her his right arm.

Kitt takes hold of the arm, seeing the plating is very melted she decides to replace it. "I will fix your neck first and then replace the plating on your arm," she tells him.

"That's gonna be a bit hard Kitt," Ratchet tells her.

"Why?" Kitt asks turning to him confused.

"We don't have much spare plating, and we don't have any that will fit his arm," Ratchet tells her.

"How can you not have spare plating?" Kitt asks in disbelief.

"We have a little, but normally we have to make do with patch work," Ratchet replies.

Kitt sighs but suddenly her optics light up slightly. Walking around the med bay she looks up at the ceiling.

"Kitt what are you doing?" Ratchet asks her.

"Looking for something," she answers as she come to a stop and jumps up but misses what she was aiming for. "Have I gotten smaller or has this ceiling gotten taller?" she asks herself as Brix comes to stand in front of her. "Thanks Brix," she says as she stands on his back, then she jumps again taking hold of a handle on the roof. Brix moves from under her as she comes back to the ground pulling that part of the roof down with her revealing a storage area with lots of different shapes and sizes of plating in it.

"I had no idea that was there," Ratchet says watching her.

"Have you not got any schematics for the med bay?" Kitt asks as she searches the plating removing the pieces she needs.

"No, we only have the basic schematics for the base," Optimus answers before Ratchet can.

"No wonder you don't know a lot about this place," Kitt says as she pushes the storage unit back into the ceiling. "I guess they deleted all the detailed schematics when they left this place."  
>"Yeah probably in case the Cons took it over," Ironhide says.<p>

"Probably, I will see if I can find the deleted files, and if I can't I will draw some new ones up," Kitt says returning to Bumblebee's side. "Now let's take a look at that neck of yours," she says as she begins to examine him.

Starscream looks over towards Prowl and Wheeljack, then to the two little sparklings they are holding, realising that because of him they could have been killed.

"It wasn't your fault," Kitt tells him seeing the look in his eyes.

"Yes it was," Starscream replies turning to face her.

"You had no idea Megatron would find them," Kitt says as she notices Loy walk into the med bay and run up to Prowl.

"Hello Loy, are you okay?" Prowl asks as the dog nods in return.

"I don't think you are," Wheeljack says looking at large gash in his side. "Did Megatron do that?" once again the dog nods. "Kitt do you think you could take a look at him?" Wheeljack asks turning around to look at her and noticing Starscream and Bumblebee. Slowly Wheeljack walks over to them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, you couldn't have known that Megatron was going to find them."

"No you were right, if I wasn't here then Megatron wouldn't have come into the base," Starscream answers.

"Fine then it was your fault," Wheeljack says causing Starscream to look up at him, "but everyone is fine so it's okay," Wheeljack watches as Starscream looks down at Drifter. "Do you want to hold him?" the question surprises all the mechs in the room, but none more so then Starscream, but Kitt only smiles. Starscream was about to refuse when he notices the serious look in Wheeljack's optics.

"Okay," Starscream answers quietly, Wheeljack walks around the berth to where Starscream is sitting and carefully passes him Drifter. "He is so much smaller than Starblast."

"Of course he is," Kitt says as she finishes replacing the armour on Bumblebee's arm. "There you go Bee, all fixed. Loy come here," Kitt says to the dog but he doesn't move. "Hu, you're going to make me go over there aren't you?" Kitt sighs and walks over to the dog taking a seat on the floor. Taking out a few pieces equipment from a draw near the berth. "Alright let's get you fixed," she smiles as she begins fixing the gash in his side.

"We should get going Star," Bumblebee says smiling at him.

"Yeah we should, thank you Wheeljack," Starscream says as he passes Drifter back to him. Wheeljack just nods in response and walks back over to everyone else.

"Can I hold him?" Sideswipe asks.

"Not a chance," Wheeljack says sitting on the edge of the berth and laughing at Kitt as she wrestles with Loy.

"Loy sit still for two kliks, will you," Kitt complains as the dog continues to fidget. "And Wheeljack it isn't funny."

"It is from where I am sitting," Wheeljack replies looking over at Prowl and noticing that Felicis isn't in his arms, he looks over his other shoulder and sees her in the arms of Sunstreaker. "You trust one of twins enough to let him hold her?"

"They are carrying Wheeljack, I am sure she is perfectly safe," Prowl says smiling at him.

"Oh for the love Primus, Sideswipe come here," Wheeljack says as Sideswipe slowly walks up to him. "Be careful with him," Wheeljack says before passing Drifter to him.

"Thank you Wheeljack," Sideswipe says as he carefully holds the little mech.

"Loy if you don't stop moving I am going to hit you with something," Kitt says as she is now laid on her back with Loy on top of her, Loy looks at her and remains perfectly still. "Oh now you stay still," Kitt laughs as she pulls her arms out from under him and continues to fix him.

"Kitty Kat, you certainly make things more fun around here," Sideswipe says as he smiles down a Drifter.

Ratchet looks down at Kitt to see her shrug her shoulders and continue working. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hand the sparklings back to their creators. They says goodbye to everyone and leave with Jazz and Jetfire in tow.

"Optimus do you want to hold him?" Wheeljack asks.

"Ironhide do you want to hold her?" Prowl asks at the same time as Wheeljack.

"Okay," both Optimus and Ironhide answer together, taking the sparkling in their arms.

"Optimus looks like you're finally getting the hang of holding a sparkling," Ratchet says laughing.

"Yeah, but like Starscream says he is much smaller than Starblast," Optimus says as the little mech plays with his finger.

"Yeah, but seekers develop very fast, that's why Starblast can fly already, though he probably can't walk yet. It's going to take these two a little longer," Kitt says standing up.

"Loy fixed?" Wheeljack asks her.

"Yep, he is, and he will have an easier time keeping track of these two than Kito is trying to keep up with Starblast," Kitt replies as Loy laughs. "It's not funny, every time he can't him Kito goes crazy," Kitt says pinching the dog's ear causing him to scowl at her. "Aaw, sorry," she says as she strokes his head.

"I think someone is tired," Optimus says as he watches Drifter yawn. Kitt walks over to him and smiles at the sparkling taking him off of Optimus.

"Guess you should be getting back in your incubator, Ratchet put Felicis back in too. Oh and Prowl you could do with getting some rest," Prowl nods at Kitt and easily slips into recharge. Ratchet takes Felicis of Ironhide and walks over next to Kitt and places her back in the incubator as Kitt is doing the same with Drifter.

"Okay everyone except Wheeljack out of the med bay and go get some rest," Ratchet says.

"That goes for you to Ratchet, I will stay up and watch the twins and Prowl," Kitt says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes I am, while I am up I will look for those schematics, now get going," Kitt answers smiling as she sits down on a stool picking up a panel and begins to scan through the information trying to find folder she is looking for.

"Alright, see you all later," Ratchet says as he exits with Ironhide.

"Later," Red Alert says as he exits and goes in search of Mirage.

Kitt looks up when she realises that Optimus hasn't left yet and smile at him. "Something you need Optimus?"

"No, sorry I was just thinking. I will see you later," Kitt and Wheeljack nod at him as he exits the room.

"So you and Optimus, hu," Wheeljack says, from his position beside Prowl.

"What are you talking about?" Kitt replies as she continues typing on the panel in her hands.

"Well, I am guessing, he likes you, and you like him," Wheeljack answers, Kitt just shakes her head and ignores his answer. "Look me and Prowl are some of his highest ranking officers, yet he told me to listen to you, I can't see him saying that if you were just some femme that happened to join our ranks."

"I haven't joined your ranks," Kitt sighs as she looks up from the panel into his optics, "and even if I had I am a medic first and foremost I couldn't care less if it was an Autobot or Deceptacon that needed me I would help them regardless."

"Still doesn't explain why he told me to listen to you?"  
>"Well I can't answer that you would have to ask him," Kitt answers as she stands and walks away from Wheeljack and Prowl. Wheeljack watches as she sits down in another part of the med bay and puts her head in her hands, he then watches as Loy and Brix walks over to her and another dog enters the med bay. "Hi boys," he hears her say softly as she strokes them.<p>

"Are you okay?" Wheeljack asks concerned but doesn't walk over to her.

"Yes I am fine," Kitt replies and returns to her panel.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"Nope, I guess they well and truly deleted them, so I will have to start from scratch," she answers with a sigh and starts to work on drawing up the schematics.


	15. Chapter 15

(Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy ^_^)

Chapter 15

Wheeljack wakes up from his recharge cycle to see Kitt still sat in the same position she was in when he fell asleep.

"Good morning Wheeljack," Kitt says as she stretches and stands up.

"Good morning. Did you get the schematics finished?"

"Yes I did," Kitt replies as she walks up to them. "Good morning Prowl, how are you feeling?" she asks with a smile.

"Exhausted," Prowl answers with a sigh.

"You did great yesterday," Wheeljack says as he leans over and kisses Prowl gently.

"Kitt are they still okay?" Prowl asks seeing Kitt is now stood at the incubators.

"Yes they are, just running a few tests," she replies as the med bay doors open and Ratchet and Optimus walk in.

"How are you this morning Prowl?" Ratchet asks concerned.

"I am fine Ratchet, tired but fine," Prowl reassures him.

"Maybe you should catch some more recharge," Wheeljack suggests.

"No 'Jack not right now, all I want to do right now is hold my sparklings again," he tells his bonded who nods.

"No way," they hear Kitt whisper as she types on the panel in her hands.  
>"What is it Kitt?" Optimus asks.<p>

"Nothing, well nothing bad, give me a kilk to check something, then you can hold them. Oh and Optimus I finished the schematics and uploaded them to the system, if you want to check them out, the only one I didn't upload was the one that showed all the secret passageways that's one here," she tells him holding up a data file.

"Thank you Kitt," Optimus says taking the file off of her. "I will see you all later," he says as he makes his exit.

"Later," the other four bots reply as he leaves.

"So what did you find Kitt?" Ratchet asks coming to stand next to her.

"I think I know why they are so strong," Kitt explains still typing and running tests.

"Care you enlighten us?" Wheeljack asks getting a little annoyed about Kitt not giving a straight answer when it concerns his sparklings.

"Yep," she finishes typing and reads through the results of the tests she has just run. "They are triple changers."

"Really?" Prowl asks amazed.

"Really, really," Ratchet looks at Kitt and notices that she looks slightly confused.

"Something wrong Kitt?" he asks taking Drifter out of the incubator.

"No, I mean yes, maybe, I don't know yet," she answers as she takes Felicis out of her side of the incubator and passing her to Wheeljack. "They will probably be hungry," she informs the parents as she sits down and re-reads the results.

"Feed them straight from your energon line, there is a specially designed one in your forearm that will detach and allow you to feed them," Ratchet explains. Wheeljack and Prowl nod and wake up the two sleeping sparklings and being to feed them. "Kitt care to explain what your answer meant?"

"Their coding, it's not the normal coding for triple changers," she being to explain.

"Is that a bad thing?" Wheeljack asks slightly concerned for his sparklings.

"Not really. I am a triple changer, even though I only have two ault modes at the moment. With mechs of your type for a triple changer I would expect to see a different form of coding for it, the form of coding your sparklings have is more like mine, which makes no sense," Kitt says with a sigh, and then sits in silence starring at the screen.

"I am sure starring at the screen will not help, now you need to recharge," Ratchet tells her softly.

"No I am fine I caught a nap earlier," Ratchet watches as her optics widen slightly. "No way, they couldn't have."

"They couldn't have what?" Prowl asks intrigued to hear what his sparklings may have done.

"I think they absorbed some of my coding and changed their own," she says shaking her head.

"Can they do that?" Wheeljack asks looking at her with disbelief.

"Yes, a sparkling has a natural instinct to survive, like I said twins that are born early normally have some form of problem, and with the way these two were brought into the world, I couldn't believe they didn't have any problems, but if they scanned me and copied my triple changer ability they would have increased their chance of survival. I have heard of it happening before but I have never seen a sparkling do it, let alone two. Clever little things," Kitt says with a soft laugh.

"So there's nothing wrong with them?" Prowl asks, needing to make sure.

"Not at all, they are perfectly fine," she says with a smile.

"So they have part of your coding?" Wheeljack asks confused.

"Kinda, they scanned me and rearranged their own coding to match what they took from me, so it's all theirs, well yours and Prowl's, coding just mixed up a bit," Kitt finishes explaining. "Now if you will excuse me, Starscream's asking for me," she says with a smile and exits the med bay.

"Wow, you two are little survivors aren't you," Wheeljack says smiling down at Felicis in his arms.

"They are your sparklings, I wouldn't expect anything less from them," Ratchet says as he walks into his office. "I will be in here if you need me," he tells them then shuts the door.

"'Jack can you take Drifter I am going to catch some more sleep," Prowl says passing the sparkling to him.

"Have a nice nap love," Wheeljack tells him leaning over kissing his cheek, only to see his bondmate is already in recharge, sitting himself back down in his chair, he smiles down at his sparklings as they too slip into recharge.

Walking towards Starscream's room, Kitt pauses when she notices Jazz and Sideswipe making out in the hallway, causing her giggle.

"You might want to take that to your room," she says causing the two to break apart and smile sheepishly at her, "just saying," she comments as she walks down another corridor, turning another corner she comes to the officer's quarters and stops outside Starscream's room knocking softly.

"Come in Kitt," Starscream says from inside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kitt asks taking a seat on the couch.

"Are they still doing fine?" Starscream asks turning to face her.

"If you mean Wheeljack and Prowl's sparklings, then yes they are," she answer smiling at him.

"Good," he says turning back around.

"Now you could have asked me that over comm., so what did you really want to ask me?" Kitt asks getting up and standing next to him.

"Bee was nearly killed because of me," Starscream says looking down at the floor.

"But he is fine. Star you can't live life thinking about what could have happened just be glad he is safe and still with you," Kitt says taking hold of his chin and turning his face up so that he is looking at her.

"So why won't you tell Optimus how you feel about him?" he asks, causing Kitt to smile.

"Who says I haven't," seeing Starscream's optics widen, makes Kitt laugh. "Just don't go around telling anyone," Starscream nods at her then stands up and hugs her.

"I am happy for you sis," he says quietly.

"Sis?" Kitt pulls back from the hug and tilts her head in confusion.

"Yeah, I feel like you're a little sister to me, hope you don't mind," Starscream says smiling at her.

"Not at all bro," she replies sticking her tongue out at him, to which he hugs her again this time lifting her up and spinning her around, neither of the two notice the door open or Bumblebee walk in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bumblebee asks looking at the two.

"Not at all Bee, just Star trying to make me dizzy," Kitt replies as Starscream puts her down.

Starscream walks over to him and hugs him. "No need to get jealous Bee, Kitt is a sister to me," he reassures him with a soft kiss to the lips.

"Yep I am. Anyway I should get going, see you both later," Kitt waves to them as she exits the room.

"She is one of the craziest femmes I have ever met," Bumblebee says with a laugh.

"She sure is," Starscream says taking hold of Bumblebee's hand, "come on," he says as he drags Bumblebee to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

After exiting Starscream's room, Kitt wanders around the base not really paying attention to where she is going until she bumps into someone, causing her to fall down.

"Sorry about that little femme," Ironhide says as he offers her his hand to help her up.

"My fault not yours, wasn't paying attention," Kitt happily accepts his hand and allows him to pull her up.

"So where were you going?" Ironhide asks as he beings walking again.

"Nowhere really, just walking around," she replies walking quickly to catch up with him.

"Want to go to the training hall. We could spar if you want to?" Ironhide asks her.

"Um, I haven't sparred in ages," she tells Ironhide, "I mean even before I was put in the pod, I was always better at healing than fighting."  
>"You did pretty well with that bow and arrow," Ironhide compliments her with a smile.<p>

"Yeah I guess, okay sure why not, let's spar," she says with a smile as they enter the training hall.

"Alright, don't worry I will go easy on you," Ironhide laughs as he sees Kitt stick out her tongue at him. Looking at the training hall, she notices Jazz and Mirage sparring against each other, with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watching.

"Hi guys," Kitt says running over to the twins, who stand up and give her hug.

"Hi Kitt. What you doing here?" Sideswipe asks.

"Sparring with Ironhide," she replies.

"Oh come on old guy, that's just mean, you're gonna kill her," Sunstreaker says standing in front of Kitt protectively.

"Don't worry kid, I have already said I will go easy on her," Ironhide reassures the twins.

"Hey you can't call me a kid anymore, I am carrying," Sunstreaker huffs.

"You will always be a kid to me Sunny, same with you Sides," Kitt laughs at the interaction, as Jazz and Mirage walk over.

"So Sunny where's Jetfire?" Kitt asks.

"Oh he is with Red Alert, they should be here any minute," Sunstreaker explains, just as the two said bots walk into the room.

"Nice to see you Kitt," Jetfire says as he hugs Sunstreaker, Kitt just nods in response.

"So you ready little femme?" Ironhide asks as he walks to the other side of the training hall.

"As I will ever be," Kitt replies standing opposite him. They nod at each other and charge towards one another.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"This will not end well," Red Alter says as they watch Ironhide land the first punch to Kitt left shoulder.

"Ouch," the twins say in union.

Acting quickly Kitt bounces out of the hit, so it only just grazes her shoulder and flips out of the way.

"Not bad," Ironhide says, receiving a nod from Kitt in response. Ironhide once again charges at her, this time Kitt transformers into her cat ault mode and runs straight at him, once close enough she sees Ironhide going for another punch, she transformers back into her root mode and grabs his arm that was going to punch her, shifting her weight she flips over his arm and places one hand on his shoulder flipping over him and landing safely behind him and once again she moves out of his reach.

"Wow," Mirage says as Ratchet, Optimus and a few other Autobots join them in the training hall watching the spar between Ironhide and Kitt.

"She is faster and more flexible then Ironhide, if he lands a punch fully on her, it will send her flying, so she is dodging, very well," Ratchet says.

"Yes but how long can she dodge for, Ironhide won't fall for the same tricks twice," Mirage adds.

"True, but it looks like she is keeping the old guy on his toes," Sunstreaker adds with a laugh.

"Come on femme, stop dodging me and attack," Ironhide tries to taunt her but she stays well out of his reach, matching him step for step. Charging at her once again knowing she will dodge, he watches as she runs towards him and start a series of flips the final one taking her over his head and landing behind him like he thought she would, moving quickly he brings his left leg around and does a round house kick, hitting her straight in the abdomen and sending her flying across the room until she hits the wall at the other end of the training room causing her to scream. Ironhide stands up straight thinking the spar is over only to see Kitt get to her feet and rolling her neck and shoulders. "Haven't had enough yet, little femme."

"Nope," Kitt replies as she moves away from the wall.

"Ratchet that had to hurt right?" Sideswipe asks.

"Yes I am surprised she got up from that, Ironhide must be holding back slightly," Ratchet tells him.

They watch as Ironhide once again charges at Kitt, who runs towards him again, then they all gasp as they see a second armour appear from out of her frame, Ironhide notices this and goes in for another kick bringing his right leg up and around only to have Kitt not dodge but catch it, the force of the hit barely moving her at all, bringing her own leg up she kicks Ironhide in the chest letting go of his leg so he flies backwards, not as far as she did, but lands on his aft.

"Right no more mister nice bot," Ironhide grumbles as he stands back up.

"Fine by me old guy," Kitt says activating her battle mask, which completely covers her face, with a purple visor going over her optics.

"Ratchet, did you know she could do that?" Sunstreaker asks in a hushed tone, watching Ironhide and Kitt exchange blows.  
>"No I didn't, Optimus did you?"<p>

"Nope," Optimus replies, his optics widening as Ironhide pins Kitt underneath him.

"You give?" Ironhide asks, only to have Kitt laugh as her armour disappears and he loses his grip allowing her to slip out of his grasp, reactivate her armour and pin him by sitting on his back.

"No, now do you give?" Kitt laughs as Ironhide tries to break free from her pin.

"I thought you said you hadn't sparred in a while," Ironhide huffs as he gives up fighting.  
>"I haven't, like I said I was better at healing, but that doesn't mean I wasn't good at fighting, just never really liked doing it, but this was fun. So you give?" she asks once again.<p>

"Yes, you win," Kitt gets up and off of Ironhide, retracting her armour and offering him a hand, which he takes. "Not bad little femme," he laughs as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, walking over to everyone. "Alright shows over, everyone out or back to work," many of the Autobots quickly leave.

"Kitt that was so cool," Sunstreaker and Sideswipe say in unison as they rush up to her and hug her.

"Thanks," Kitt says blushing slightly, pushing the twins of her, she takes a seat on one of the benches and brings out her secondary armour on her right forearm. Ratchet immediately notices to damage and sits at her right hand side taking her arm in his hands.

"You managed to spilt the armour," Ratchet says glaring at Ironhide. "How hard did you punch her?"

"Ratchet really its fine," Kitt tries only to be silenced by the look Ratchet is giving her.

"Not that hard, I swear," Ironhide says looking at the damage to Kitt arm, "not hard enough to do that, at least."

"Ratchet please let me explain," Kitt says, Ratchet looks at her and nods. "It's a weak stop in my armour, I got pretty hurt when I was little and this piece of my armour took the brunt of the injury, so it doesn't take a lot to break it."  
>"Why the hell didn't you just replace it?" Ratchet asks annoyed looking to see how much damage has been done to it.<p>

"I wasn't allowed to," she whispers, turning her head away from him and looking down at the ground. At hearing her whispered words Ratchet momentarily stops what he is doing and the other Autobots stop their conversations.

Ironhide bends down, raising his hand to her face, he gently turns it so she is facing him. "How about we let Ratchet change it now?" he says in the same voice he used when he was trying to comfort Wheeljack.

"It's fine really, it doesn't need changing, I don't fight that much anyway," she says pulling her arm out of Ratchet grasp, who is still sat there silently and a bit dazed.

"Well if we are gonna keep sparring, you're gonna have to get it replaced," he smiles at her and takes her injured arm. "Come on Ratch, let's get to the med bay."  
>"Of course," Ratchet replies standing up and walking ahead of them.<p>

"Is he mad at me?" Kitt asks Ironhide as they walk away from everyone else.  
>"No I think he is mad at himself, for not thinking before he said something," Ironhide explains.<p>

"He shouldn't be, I just never thought to replace it when I woke up, once I figured out you weren't going to hurt me," she says as they enter the med bay, seeing Ratchet rush around getting all the things he needs to replace her armour.

"We heard you kicked Ironhide's aft," Wheeljack says when he sees them enter the med bay.

"You bet she did, but only because she took me by surprise, it won't happen again," Ironhide says with a laugh. "So how are Prowl and the little ones?"  
>"I am fine Ironhide, as are the little ones," Prowl answers showing the two sleeping sparkling to him.<p>

Kitt makes her way over to Ratchet and sits down on the berth he is next to. Silently she passes her arm to Ratchet who makes quick work of replacing her armour. Once finished he makes his way into his office without saying a word to her.

Kitt gets off the berth and makes her way over to Ratchet's office and knocks softly. "Ratchet please let me in," she begs but the door doesn't open. "You know I could just over ride the lock on the door."

"Why is she trying to talk to Ratchet?" Prowl asks.

"Ratchet said something, insensitive, but he wasn't really thinking he was angry," Ironhide explains.

"Kitt you're better off leaving him to brood," Wheeljack tries, only to see Kitt over ride Ratchet's office lock and walk inside. "Does she have a death wish?"

"I don't think so," Ironhide says with a smile. "I will see you two later."  
>"Later Ironhide," both Wheeljack and Prowl say as he leaves.<p>

"Ratchet please talk to me," Kitt says as she walks around his desk and sits down on it.

"I am sorry for what I said," he starts only to have Kitt stop him as she raises her finger to his lips silencing him.

"You don't have to be sorry, I know you were only trying to look out for me, but Ratch before I woke up here, I looked out for bots, bots didn't look out for me especially bots like you. Ratch you really have nothing to be sorry for, thank you for caring," Kitt leaned forward and gently hugs Ratchet which he returns.

"I let my anger get the best of me sometimes," Kitt giggles at this.

"Really I hadn't noticed," Ratchet gently lets go of her and glares at her but there is no menace behind it.

"Get out of here," Ratchet says returning to the data pad he was working on.  
>"Oh wait," Kitt quickly walks out of his office and then back in again carrying some data pads with her. "These are from my data pad collection, they should help you with learning more about sparkling delivery and treating sparklings, I wrote most of them so if you have any questions just ask me."<p>

"Thank you, see you later," he says as he takes the data pads from her.

"Yep, bye Ratch," Kitt says walking out of his office and over to Wheeljack and Prowl. "Hi guys," she says with a wave and a smile.

"Wait, she's alive, she broke into Ratchet's office and lived, it's a miracle," Wheeljack says causing both Kitt and Prowl to laugh.

"How are they?" Kitt asks.

"They are fine. Do you know when we can leave the med bay?" Prowl asks her.

"Either tomorrow or the day after, I would prefer to keep them here a little longer to make sure they're absolutely fine," Kitt tells them.

"That's fine."  
>"I will see you later," Kitt waves and exits the med bay to find Brix and Smid waiting for her. "I was wondering where you two got to, Frax and Loy are in there if you want to see them," they nod and walk into the med bay, where she sees the other dogs greet them. Walking down the corridors quickly she makes her way to her room and collapses onto the couch. A few kliks later she hears a knock at her door. "Come in," turning to face the opening door she sees Optimus enter.<p>

"You did well against Ironhide today, I was very impressed," Optimus tells her sitting down next to her on the couch.  
>"Thanks," she smiles slightly. "I don't like fighting, violence only leads to more violence. Nothing good ever comes from a war, nobody wins you only ever lose," she says sadly.<p>

"I know, many of my men are tired of the fighting, but I fear Megatron is beyond help, so the only way to win this war is to fight," Optimus slips his arm around Kitt's waist and pulls her closer.

"I got that, but I bet you thought Starscream was too far gone to be reached to, but he wasn't," Kitt says moving so she is sat straddling Optimus. "I will help you all I can, but I will not fight, unless it is to protect someone."  
>"I wouldn't ask you to," Optimus replies retracting his battle mask and kissing her, letting his hands rest on her hips. Kitt kisses him back and leans her frame against his wrapping her arms around his neck. A knock at Kitt's door causes them to break apart and for Kitt to slide out of Optimus lap, causing him to groan in frustration. "This better be important," the comment makes Kitt laugh as she opens the door to reveal Ironhide.<p>

"Hey Kitt, Optimus," Ironhide greets as he walks in.

"Do you need something Ironhide?" Kitt asks moving to sit back next to Optimus as Ironhide places himself in one of the chairs in the room.

"Yes, thank you for talking to Ratch, though I don't recommend you break into his office again, I am surprised he didn't throw something at you," Ironhide says with a smirk.

"Wheeljack made a joke about me coming out alive. Is Ratch really that bad?" Kitt asks looking at Ironhide.

"Yes he is, normally people who get in his way or won't leave him alone get something thrown at them, mainly the twins they don't call him the hatchet for nothing," Ironhide tells Kitt causing her to laugh. "So Optimus what are you doing here?"  
>"Talking," Optimus answers quickly.<p>

"Just talking?" Ironhide eyes him up and laughs. "Gonna tell me the truth or do I have to make you?"

"Leave me out of this," Kitt says standing up and making her way into her bedroom.

"So Optimus?" Ironhide asks looking at him expectantly.

"I told her how I feel and she returns my feelings," Optimus tells him simply.

"So it's official the two of you are together," Optimus nods at him. "Am I the first to know?"

"Yes," Optimus says, whilst from the bedroom Kitt says no. "What do you mean no?" Optimus asks.

"I may have told Star earlier today," Kitt says sticking her head out of the bedroom, "but I did have a good reason for telling him."

"It's fine Kitt, I don't mind that you told him," Optimus watches as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Come on both of you let's go to the rec room and celebrate," Ironhide says standing up.

"Sorry Ironhide I am exhausted," Kitt says.

"Oh come on, just one drink then I will let you leave," Ironhide walks towards her only to have her step back.

"Take Optimus and have fun, I am going to bed," with that she closes and locks her bedroom door.

"Come on then Optimus," Ironhide grabs Optimus' arm and drags him out of Kitt's quarters down to the rec room. Walking in they see everyone sat at their normal table. "Alright everyone Optimus has something to tell us," Ironhide announces, causing everyone to look at them. "Well go on."

"Fine, myself and Kitt are in a relationship. Are you happy now Ironhide?" Optimus asks sitting down at the table.

"Perfectly," Ironhide says sitting down next to Ratchet.

"So where is Kitt?" Starscream asks.

"Asleep," Optimus answers.

"Okay, but I will say this, hurt my sis and I will hurt you," with that said he turns his attention back to Bumblebee and the conversation they were having before.

"So let's celebrate," Ironhide says handing out cubes of high grade, causing Optimus to groan but he takes the one that is offered to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Kitt comes out of recharge slowly the next morning, to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Come in," she says as she leaves the bedroom, to see Ratchet entering.

"Good morning Kitt," he says to Kitt with a smile.

"Morning Ratch. What can I do for you?" she asks pouring herself a cube of energon.

"Nothing really. Would you like to go for a walk?" Kitt turns around and narrows her optics at him.

"Why?"

"Just wondering if you would like to join me for walk, nothing else," he reassures her.

"Why don't I believe you? Alright let's go then," Kitt quickly downs her energon and walks out of her room after Ratchet. "So where are we going?"

"No where special," Ratchet replies.

"Ratch," she starts only to arrive at the rec room. "Oh no, I have work to do," Kitt goes to turn around only to have Ratch catch her by the arm.

"Some femme's arrived last night, they want to meet you," he explains to her, she nods at him and they enter the rec room to find six femmes sat down at one of the tables. "It's nice to see you have returned in one piece this time."

"It is good to be back Ratchet. I guess this is the femme we have been told about, the one who is with Optimus," the pink femme says in a none too pleased tone.

"Yes she is. Everyone this is Shadowkitten, or Kitt as she likes to be called. Kitt this Firestar and her apprentice Flareup," they nod and smile at Kitt, "this is Moonracer, Chromia and Arcee," they also smile at her, "and finally the leader of the Autobot femme's Elita One," the pink femme merely looks at her.

"Ratch can I go now, I really do have things I need to do," Kitt asks her optics pleading with him.

"Aaw, come on stay awhile, we haven't had a new femme around in ages," Arcee says whilst standing and grabbing Kitt's arm causing her to jump and pull her arm out the Arcee's grasp and hide behind Ratchet.

"Kitt they won't hurt you," Ratchet tries to reassure her.

"Please Ratch can I leave," Kitt begs, Ratchet nods at her and she leaves the rec room through a hidden passage.

"Ratchet did I do something wrong?" Arcee asks sitting back down and looking slightly hurt by Kitt's reaction to her.

"No, it's a long story, but she finds it hard to trust and has flash backs, I am guessing someone has grabbed her like that before and what happened after wasn't very pleasant for her," Ratchet explains.

"Oh the poor thing," Chromia says.

"Indeed. Is she safe to have around? What if she becomes violent during one of these flashback episodes?" Elita One asks.

"I wouldn't let Optimus hear you say that. She is perfectly fine and not dangerous," with that Ratchet exits the rec room in search of Kitt.

"Elita don't be jealous of her, Optimus told you eons ago that nothing would ever happen between the two of you. You may have been close once, but he no longer feels that way about you," Moonracer says to her leader.

"It does not mean I have to like her, she isn't even an Autobot," Elita says standing up, "I will be in my quarters if you need me," with that said Elita storms out of the rec room.

"Arcee, Flareup, where are you going?" Firestar asks as she notices the two younger femmes heading towards the door.

"We are going to find Kitt," Arcee answers and both quickly leave.

"Those two are more trouble than they are worth," Chromia says causing the other two femmes to laugh.

Arcee and Flareup walk down a few corridors before coming across Optimus.

"Hey Boss Bot, do you know where Kitt is?!" Arcee asks loudly down the corridor.

"No need to shout Arcee, my best guess would be the med bay, now I have to go see Ironhide, see you two later," the two femmes wave at him as he walks in the opposite direction down the corridor. Running quickly through the corridors they stop just short of the med bay and see Kitt talking with Starscream.

"Alright later Kitt," Starscream says giving her a small hug which she returns.

Kitt turns around to see Arcee and Flareup stood behind her. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asks politely.

"Nope we just wanted to hang out," Arcee answers for them.

"Well I have to check up on Prowl and his twins, but after that I guess we could hang out," she replies walking into the med bay and smiling at Prowl. "Hi Prowl, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better Kitt," he replies then sets Drifter back down in the incubator.

"Good. Has Ratchet checked over the twins today yet?" she asks standing next to the incubator, only to receive a shake of the head from Prowl.

"Aaw, they are so cute Prowl," Arcee says as she looks over Kitt's shoulder to see the sparklings.

"Thank you Arcee, it's good to have you back," he tells her.

"Good to be back," Arcee replies with a smile.

"Yep it is," Flareup adds also smiling at Prowl.

"They are fine, if they are fine when I check on them this evening then I will let you take them to your quarters so you can get out of the med bay," Kitt tells Prowl as she turns around to face the other femmes.

"That would be nice, see you later girls, try to stay out of trouble," Prowl tells them.

"We always stay out trouble but it always seems to find us," Arcee answers pulling Flareup and Kitt out of the med bay.

"So where are we going?" Flareup asks Arcee.

"Don't know. Kitt you know this place better than us right?" Kitt nods at Arcee. "Where is cool place to hang out?"

"Okay follow me," Kitt leads them out of the base to where Optimus and she stood a few nights ago, "up there," Kitt points upwards to the ledge that Optimus found her on. Nodding the femmes climb up onto the ledge and sit looking out at Cybertron.

"Wow, what a view," Arcee says starring in all directions around them, Flareup only nods in agreement.

"Yep it's where I come to think, no one looks for you up here," she tells them.

"So when did you and Optimus get together?" Arcee asks bluntly.

"Straight to them point with you hu, not that long ago, I haven't been out of my hibernation pod that long," she answers. "I am guessing that Elita One doesn't like me."  
>"It's not that, she has a thing for Optimus, they were together for a little while ages ago, but Optimus ended it, saying she was like a sister to him or something, but Elita still likes him, even though he will never return her feelings," Arcee explains as Flareup gives her a strange look. "What I once listened in on a conversation she was having with Moonracer."<p>

"If she ever found out you would be in so much trouble," Flareup says.  
>"I know," this causes the two of them to burst out laughing.<p>

"_**Can... one... ear... me," **_the three femmes look at each other then Arcee answers.

"_**Yes, this is Arcee. Who is this?" **_she asks.

"_**Arcee... ank... Primus... it... Hot Shot... need... bac... up."**_

"_**Hot Shot don't worry we are on our way," **_Arcee replies back.

"_**Hu..." **_

"_**Hot Shot, Hot Shot, answer me," **_Arcee tries but gets no response. "We have to go and get help," with that Arcee jumps off of the ledge.  
>"That signal was very weak, I have a lock on it for now, I think, but if we wait much longer I won't be able to follow it," Kitt tells them.<p>

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go," Flareup says.

"We can't go alone, we really should get someone," Kitt replies.

"Nah, we can handle this, right Arcee?"

"You bet," Arcee answers as she turns around and jumps when she sees two robot dogs.

"Don't worry, if we are going to go we need some help with this, this is Brix and Smid, they will come with us. If we are going we better go now, that signal is weakening," they nod at her and the three of them set off following Brix who is in the lead.

"How far away are they?" Arcee asks.

"At the pace we are going they are about a groon north of us," Kitt replies as she turns around to see the base looking very small in the distance, they had been travelling for about a groon already. "We should have asked someone else to come along with us, what if we get there and we can't handle what we find?" Kitt asks worried.  
>"Oh stop being such a worrier Kitt, we can handle anything," Arcee assures her.<br>"If you say so," Kitt says not believing her for a nanoklik.

Meanwhile back at the base Ratchet walks into the command centre to find Optimus, Mirage, Red Alert, Jetfire and the femmes.

"Have any of you seen Kitt I can't find her anywhere?" Ratchet asks standing next to Moonracer.

"No I haven't, but we can't Arcee or Flareup either, so maybe they are together," Moonracer answers.

"Kitt isn't answering her comm., which isn't like her," Optimus says.

"Maybe they are out of normal comm Range, try your long range Optimus," Ratchet suggests.

"Optimus," Ironhide says entering the command centre.

"What is it Ironhide?"

"Hot Shot and his team haven't checked in, they were meant to this morning, but we have had no word from them," he informs Optimus.

"Red Alert run a scan of the surrounding area see if you can pick up Hot Shot," Red Alert nods at him and being to scan the area. A few kliks later he finishes his scan.

"No sign of Hot Shot, but I have found our missing femmes, they are about a groon north of us and still heading out."

"What in pits name are they doing out there?!" Elita shouts the anger clear in her voice.

"I am sure they have a good reason but Kitt still isn't answering her comm.," Optimus says trying to calm down Elita.  
>"You have a lot of faith in this femme, considering you hardly know her," Elita snarls.<br>"Watch what you are saying Elita, she has done a lot in the short time she has been here," Optimus says the warning clear in his voice.

"Should we go after them Optimus?" Mirage asks.

"Not yet. If we go, we will draw more attention to them, let's see where they end up first," Optimus replies sitting down. "Ironhide, Mirage, go find Jetfire, Jazz, and Wheeljack, and be prepared to move out, if they get into trouble we will go assist them," they nod at Optimus and leave the command centre.

"Femmes be prepared to mobilise," Elita says then also leaves the command centre.

"Optimus I don't like this," Ratchet tells him.  
>"I don't either," Optimus says truthfully.<p>

"The signal is coming from just over this hill," Kitt tells them, the other two nod at her and they get low and crawl up the hill peering over the top they look down to see a battle field, with some Deceptacons still looking through buildings.

"They must be looking for survivors," Arcee says.  
>"Well we better find them before they do," Flareup says.<p>

"Too late," Kitt says as they watch the fighting start up again.

"Sir, they have found Hot Shot's team, but they aren't alone they are fighting with some Deceptacons," Red Alert informs him.  
>"How far away are they?" Optimus asks.<p>

"Just over two groons north, even going at full speed you won't get there in time to help. Hot Shot's team looks very badly hurt and I don't know how the girls will hold up, sir Shockwaves there," Optimus optics widen at this.

"_**Ironhide take the team out, First Aid we will also be needing your assistance," **_Optimus comms and heads down to the bases exit.

"Optimus how bad is it?" Ironhide asks once everyone is out of the base and heading for the coordinates Red Alert has sent them.

"Hot Shot and his team are pinned down by Shockwave and a team of Deceptacons, they are badly hurt and the girls have either stumbled across them, which is unlikely as they headed straight for them, or managed to pick up on a comm message and went to help them."  
>"Why didn't they tell us?" Mirage asks.<p>

"Arcee and Flareup probably thought they could handle it on their own," Chromia answers. "Those two femme really are too much trouble."

"Chromia now is no time to be complaining about them. If Shockwave is there they may not even be alive when we get there," Moonracer says sadly.

"They will be, they are tough," Ironhide says with a lot of conviction.  
>"What make you so sure?" Moonracer asks.<p>

"Like I said they are tough, plus Kitt won't let them do anything stupid, I hope," Optimus looks towards Ironhide as he increases his speed, trying to reach his teammates as quickly as possible.

'_Hang in there, we are on our way,' _he think to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

"Arcee what should we do?" Flareup asks.

"Well if we call for more back up they won't get here in time, so I guess it's up to us," Arcee says, for the first time with a hint of fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"We have to get to the others, we have to know how injured they all are," Kitt says.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Flareup asks.

"Well the most direct route is the quickest, but in this case I don't think that is an option," Kitt says pointing at all the Deceptacons.

"Why not? They wouldn't expect us to just run through them, we might take them by surprise enough for us to get to the building," Arcee says already standing up. "You with me?" Flareup nods while Kitt still looks uncertain, but transforms into her cat ault mode and the five of them speed off running down the hill and straight through the Deceptacon force.

"Shockwave sir, more Autobots have arrived!" one of the Deceptacons shouts.  
>"Take them out then," Shockwaves roars still firing at the pinned Autobots in the building.<p>

"Hot Shot! Open up so we can get in!" Arcee shouts as a slab of metal moves aside, Brix and Smid are the first two through, quickly followed by Flareup, who looks back in time to see Arcee taking a hit to her left leg, only to have Kitt transform and pick her up sliding through the whole as it is closed quickly behind them.  
>"Are you okay Arcee?" Flareup asks.<p>

"I am fine, the hit just took me by surprise," Arcee says standing up on her own.  
>"Next time, we don't run through them, we go around," Kitt says whilst looking at the other two femmes only for all three of them to burst out laughing.<p>

"Arcee not that I am not grateful you are here, but where is our back up?" Hot Shot asks her.

"You are looking at them," Arcee smiles. "Okay so we didn't know you were fighting, I thought you just needed help so we kinda came on our own and didn't tell anyone."  
>"You did what?! We are so dead," Hot Shot says sitting back down.<p>

"How badly are you hurt?" Kitt asks switching into medic mode.

"I am okay, just took a nasty hit to my left arm. Blurr's right leg is well not there anymore, not too sure where it is, Bluestreak's been knocked off line, but other than that he is fine. The aerial bots were shot out of the sky. Silverbolt's right wing is to damaged for him to fly, Air Raid is okay other than a graze to his abdomen, Fireflight can't use his legs at all, Skydive can't move his right arm and his left arm has very limited movement and Slingshot has lost his right hand," Hot Shot informs her.

"Take me to Bluestreak, I will see if I can bring him back online. Arcee, Flareup help the aerial bots keep the Deceptacons back, I am sure Optimus will be sending back up as we speak, once he realises he can't get in contact with me," they nod at her and Hot Shot leads Kitt into another room where Blurr and Bluestreak are.

"So I have no idea who you are, care to enlighten me," Hot Shot asks.

"I would love to, but right now probably isn't the best time, but my name is Kitt," she tells him examining Bluestreak and placing one of her disks on his armour above his spark and sending a quick jolt of energy through it, bringing him online with a start.

"Bluestreak thank Primus we thought we lost you back there," Hot Shot says slapping his shoulder.

"Kitt the Deceptacons are closing in," Flareup shouts.

"LetsgokicksomeDeceptagonaftt hen," Blurr says.

"I now understand why you are called Blurr," Kitt says as they four of them move into the other room.

"We can't hold them back much longer Hot Shot, what do you want us to do?" Silverbolt asks.

"Well we can sit in here and die, or we can go out fighting," Hot shot says going to remove the piece of metal so they can get outside.

"I don't like either of those options," Kitt says.

"So what do you suggest?" Hot Shot asks annoyed, "if you haven't noticed we are all injured and running low on energy."

"Arcee how many are out there?" Kitt asks.

"Thirty-ish, but Shockwave is out there and he is one of the most dangerous Deceptacons online," she explains. "So what are you thinking Kitt?"  
>"That we fight and win. Air Raid you can still fly right?" Kitt asks.<p>

"Yes but I have to have enough time to take off," Air Raid tells her.

"I can fly too, I may have lost a hand but I can still fly," Slingshot informs her.

"Alright take this," she says handing Air Raid a disk of her back, "Hold it in your finger tips and it will create a shield in the direction it is pointing, take off you will be our eyes in the sky, don't fire unless you see the need too, concentrate on staying air born and look out for more Autobots coming our way," they nod at her. "Hot Shot, Silverbolt do you think you can get up that tower without being seen?" she asks pointing out one of the side windows.

"Of course," Hot Shot assures her.

"Good, get up there and take up sniper positions, your gun is meant for long range shooting and Silverbolts cannons work better from a distance too," they nods at her. "Blurr, Bluestreak, Fireflight and Skydive, I want you to provide cover fire for myself, Arcee and Flareup, but don't leave this building unless the Deceptacons get inside, then get out and head for the tower that Hot Shot and Silverbolt will be in," they nod at her too.

"So what do you want us to do?" Flareup asks.

"Arcee take Brix and attack from the right, Flareup take Smid and attack from the left, stop and take down as many Deceptacons as you can, if you get seriously injured come back here and help with the cover fire," they nod at her.

"And what are you going to do?" Hot Shot asks.

"You said Shockwave was the biggest threat right?" Arcee nods at her. "Then I am going to keep him busy for as long as I can."  
>"That's suicide," Flareup says. "Even Optimus would have trouble taking Shockwave down."<br>"But I am not Optimus, trust me, now go we don't have a lot of time, let's do this," they nod at her and take up their positions. "Alright, three, two, one... go," Arcee and Kitt exit to the right, Flareup to the left. Hot Shot, Silverbolt, Air Raid and Slingshot exit out the back, with Air Raid and Slingshot taking to the air quickly.

"Kill them all!" Shockwave shouts.

"Hey ugly why don't you try to kill me," Kitt taunts as she stands a few feet in front of the much larger bot.  
>"Gladly femme," he snarls charging at her. Activating her armour she charges back at him and flips over him, turning in mid air she uses both her feet to kick Shockwave in the back of the head and land safely on the ground behind him, taking down two Deceptacons as she lands.<p>

"Not bad," Hot Shot says to Silverbolt watching the femme fighting with Shockwave.

"True, but how long can she keep it up?" Silverbolt asks worried as he takes out one of the Deceptacons Flareup is fighting, earning him a smile from the young femme.

"Not sure, hopefully Optimus and more back up will arrive soon."

"Come on Shockwave, that can't be all you have got," Kitt continues to taunt and dodge his attacks as she has been doing for a few breems.

"Stay still and I will show you what I have got," he snaps at her, quickly taking out her bow and arrow she fires at him hitting him in his left leg and left arm.

"Was that meant to hurt?" he laughs at her as he pulls out the arrows just like she thought he would.

"No just to slow you down, I severed two of your main energon lines with those arrows and you pulling them out will make them leak energon at a very fast rate thus slowing you down even more," she smirks as she sees the realisation hit him.  
>"Then I will have to end this more quickly," Shockwave charges at her once again, Kitt unfortunately loses her footing and is not able to get out of his way in time and takes a heavy hit to her left hip sending her flying into a wall.<p>

"_**Autobots approaching, hang in there a little longer back up is here," **_Air Raid comms down to them all. Kitt sighs in relief but soon stops as she sees Shockwave charging at her once again. Getting up she dodges his next blows and transforms into her jet ault mode taking to the sky with Shockwave following her.

"_**Kitt the remaining Deceptacons are fleeing if they are able, they have sensed the Autobots approaching. What about Shockwave?" **_Hot Shot comms her.

"_**See for yourself," **_Kitt replies as she flies past the tower Hot Shot and Silverbolt are in with Shockwave hot on her tail.

"_**Kitt can you keep that up?" **_Hot Shot asks as both he and Silverbolt make their way out of the tower and back to the others, to see Arcee and Flareup doing the same thing.

"_**Not for much longer, I am running low on energon, can't talk now, speak later," **_Kitt comms back.

Hot Shot looks behind him in time to see Optimus and the rest of their back up transform.

"Are you all alright?" Optimus asks.

"Yes, thanks to Kitt, she came up with a great plan," Hot Shot tells his commanding officer. "We are in need of some serious repairs but nothing life threatening."

"Where is Kitt?" Optimus asks worried.

"Well while we were taking on the rest of the Deceptacons she decided to take on Shockwave on her own, she was doing rather well, right now I don't know where she is she went flying off in that direction," Arcee says pointing east. Everyone looks in that direction to see something flying towards them making no attempt to stop.

"Autobots move," Optimus says, all of them jump out of the way as whatever it was crashes into the ground where they were just stood. As the dust clears they see Shockwave lying knocked out and Kitt stood on top of him.

"That will teach you for underestimating a femme," Kitt huffs as she gets off of Shockwave and walks over to Hot Shot. "Everyone alright?"  
>"Same as we were before the fight, though Air Raid has a few more scrapes than before. How in Primus' name did you take down Shockwave?" Hot Shot asks, still not believing what his optics are showing him.<p>

"Don't ask," with that Kitt lets down her armour and clutches her side where energon is leaking out at a fairly fast rate.

"Are you okay?" Hot Shot asks as he comes up to her uninjured side.

"I am fine, just a scratch Shockwave managed to catch me in the air," she tells him, then looks around and smiles as she sees the other Autobots.

"Right now we know everyone is fine, what were you thinking?!" Elita shouts at both Arcee and Flareup.

"Don't shout at them, they did what they thought was right, if we would have gone and gotten you I would have lost the trace I had on the comm transmission, so we decided to go see what was wrong ourselves," Kitt says suddenly feeling a little dizzy from the energon loss.

"I wasn't talking to you femme, I was talking to my team," Elita snaps.

"More like shouting," Kitt mumbles.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Elita growls walking up to her.

"Why shouldn't I? You have no power over me, I am not an Autobot therefore you can't order me around, you would have, should be proud of the way those two fought out there, they did what they believed was right and it was all fine the end," Kitt replies calmly, now struggling to stay on her feet and using Brix to help support her.

"But it could have all gone the other way and everyone of you could have been killed," Elita says turning to face the other two femme. "We will talk about once we get back to base, luckily your stupidity didn't cost any lives this time."

"They weren't being stupid," Kitt growls. "Well running through thirty Deceptacons to get to Hot Shot's team may have been a little stupid but other than that they weren't being."

"Hey it worked," Arcee says whilst trying not to laugh.

"Yeah and you nearly got your aft blown off," Flareup laughs as Arcee glomps her and slaps her hand over Flareup's mouth.

"Shhhh, they don't need to know that," Arcee laughs causing Kitt to laugh.

"You three think this is funny!" Elita screams.

"Oh lay off them Elita, they are only young and Kitt is right, they were doing what they thought was right and in the end it all worked out," Chromia says trying to calm her friend down.

"You are taking their side, Optimus please talk some sense into these three," Elita says smiling sweetly at him, making Kitt shake her head.

"How can I, when I would have done the same thing in their position. Well done the three of you, as well as your team Hot Shot, now let us return to base, most of you are in need of medical assistance," Optimus says walking over to Kitt.

"Oh Blurr, your other leg is over there," Kitt says pointing to pile of rumble beside Ironhide.

"You mean this?" Ironhide asks picking up a very mangled looking leg.

"Yepthat'sitthankyouKitt," Blurr says hopping over to Ironhide and taking his leg off of him.

"Kitt are you sure you're alright?" Optimus asks seeing her sway a little.

"I have been better, just lost a lot of energon, oh and I would put some energon handcuffs on him before he wakes up," Kitt says pointing towards Shockwave.

"Way ahead of you," Mirage says walking forward.

"Alright everyone let's get back to base," Optimus says as he reaches out and picks up Kitt before she can collapse. "Get some rest I will get you back to base," Kitt nods at him and offlines her optics and stop the flow of energon to her wound also stopping the flow to her left leg which is now useless to her.

"So what exactly happened out there Hot Shot?" Ironhide asks as they begin the slow walk back to base.

"We were making our way back to base and I was about to check in when Shockwave ambushed us, we managed to hold our own for awhile, until they shot the aerial bots out of the sky, then we had to hold in a building, I managed to send out a distress call which Arcee picked up but I got cut off before I could tell them all that was going on. We stayed hidden for awhile but we couldn't get out if we tried there were Deceptacons everywhere, then Arcee, Flareup and Kitt appeared with those two dogs."

"Yep, we were up the hill and saw the Deceptacons find them and start opening fire," Arcee continues. "Kitt suggested we find a way around but I said to just go through them, so we did, where I got shot in the leg, but Kitt pulled me into the building before I could take any more hits."

"Then she brought Bluestreak back online, as the fool got himself knocked out," Hot Shot says causing Bluestreak to pout. "Then I came up with a plan, as all I saw were two outs, die where we were hiding or die out on the battle field. But Kitt didn't see it that way, she came up with a completely different plan."  
>"Yes I would dare say her plan would have been as good as any that Prowl would have come up if given time, but she came up with it on the spot," Silverbolt adds.<p>

"She gave Air Raid and Slingshot a shield and told them to take to sky and stay up there as long as they could. Told myself and Silverbolt to get high in one of the towers to act as snipers. Blurr, Bluestreak, Fireflight and Skydive to act as cover fire as they were the most grievously injured," Hot Shot continues.

"Then she told me to take Brix and attack from the right, and Flareup to take Smid and attack from the left, whilst she took care of Shockwave, which we thought was like a suicide mission as even Optimus would struggle to take him down," Arcee says.

"You pretty much can guess the rest, we won and Kitt managed to take down Shockwave somehow," Hot Shot finishes.

"She must have sat in on quite a few war meetings or something along those lines," Ironhide says looking at the femme in Optimus' arms.

"Something like that," Optimus adds sadly. "Come on, we have to get back before your injuries get worse or Ratchet will have my head."

After 1 and a half groons of walking they finally arrive back at the base to see a worried looking Ratchet.

"How wounded is everyone?" Ratchet asks.

"Hot Shot will give you the run down," Optimus says handing Kitt to him. "I think she is just low on energon."  
>"I will be the judge of that," Ratchet tells him.<p>

"You might want to check her other armour, she took some pretty heavy hits out there," Hot Shot informs him.

"Alright everyone in need of medical attention to the med bay, First Aid I will be needing your help, Moonracer your help would be appreciated to," she nods at Ratchet and everyone follows them. Ratchet heads through the med bay and into one of the private rooms at the back, carefully placing her down on the berth.

"Ratchet we need you in here, if Kitt is stable," Moonracer says as she sticks her head around the door.

"Yes she is fine for now, Optimus," Optimus walks into the room at Ratchet's request. "Can you hook her up to an energon line please I know you know how to do it."  
>"Of course Ratchet," Optimus answers as Ratchet walks out of the room to deal with the rest of the wounded. Once he has Kitt hooked up he takes a seat next to her berth. Hearing someone walk towards the room Optimus looks up not to find Ratchet there but to find Elita. "What can I do for you Elita?"<p>

"She can't talk to me like she did out there, she under minded my authority over my own team," Elita says bitterly.

"I will not tell her to change, what she said was right, you have no right to tell her what to do, the same as I have no right to either," Optimus tells Elita trying to remain calm.

"If you plan to bond to her then she will listen to you," Elita states.

"What I plan to do is none of your business, and if we did she would be my equal not someone I would force to listen to my commands," Optimus says his angry slowly rising. "You are testing my patience Elita, I respect you greatly but you will not talk about her that way."  
>"Why are you so protective over this femme? How can she mean more to you than I do?"<p>

"Because I love her!" Optimus shouts, causing Elita to flinch. "Now leave me and I don't want to hear about you punishing Arcee or Flareup, do I make myself clear."  
>"Did you just pull rank on me?" Elita says sounding appalled. "I hope she is worth it. Alright sir, I will see you at the next meeting," with that said she quickly leaves the room and the med bay.<p>

"Optimus," turning around quickly he sees Kitt is online but barely.

"Go back into recharge Kitt," Optimus says softly.

"You might want to get Ratchet I think I was more damaged than I thought," Kitt says struggling to stay awake, but the machines around her start beeping madly.

"Ratchet!" Optimus shouts, only to see him rushing through the door.

"What happen? She was fine when I left a klik ago," Ratchet says in a worried voice.

"I think it's my other armour, it took some heavy hits but I can't tell where, the sensory grid on it isn't very responsive so I can't really feel the pain," Kitt says fighting to stay online.

"Kitt activate your armour, now," Ratchet says serious, Kitt nods and does as he asks causing her to scream in the process. "Oh Primus," Ratchet optics widen at what he sees.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

"Red Alert, First Aid get in here now," Ratchet says trying to assess the damage to Kitt secondary armour.

"It's bad if I can feel it," Kitt tells him smiling slightly.

"Kitt you should be offline with these kinds of wounds, how in pits are you still alive?" Ratchet asks shocked as him, Red Alert and First Aid begin to try to fix her armour.

"We were built to take a beating Ratch," Kitt says.

"Your armour is made from a different material to ours right?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, the same you used to replace the bit from my arm, you will find more of it, on sub level 2 in room 2203A," she says before falling offline.

"Optimus, take Ironhide and head down there we need... oh just bring up an entire femme set, quickly," Optimus nods and quickly leaves the room.

"Ratchet this is major surgery, do you think she will pull through this?" Red Alert asks setting up more machines to monitor Kitt.

"I don't know, she is a fighter so let's hope," Ratchet says. "Okay let's start removing this armour," the other two nod at him as they being to work, waiting for Optimus and Ironhide to return. A little over a breem later they return passing the spare armour to First Aid. "I need you to leave now, tell Moonracer to take care of everyone else, drag any of the younger Autobots with medical experience in to help her."  
>"Will she be okay?" Optimus asks.<p>

"I, I don't know," Ratchet says as they begin to strip her outer armour off of her and try to stop the energon leaking out of her.

"Come on Optimus, your men need you," Ironhide says pulling him out of the room.

"Will she be alright?" Hot shot asks from his place next to Blurr.

"Ratchet is doing everything he can," Ironhide tells him, sitting Optimus down in a chair, where Brix and Smid walk over to him sensing his distress.

"How hurt is she?" Arcee asks Ironhide quietly.

"Very," Ironhide answers truthfully.

"This is all my fault," Arcee begins.

"Don't," Optimus says standing up and walking over to her. "Don't ever think like that, it isn't your fault and Kitt will be fine," he tells her firmly.

"And if she isn't," Elita asks from the doorway of the med bay.

"Then it still wouldn't be her fault, Kitt knew the risks she was taking and she took them anyway," Optimus says turning to face her.

Six groon later Moonracer had finished patching everyone up, most now back in their quarters and had headed back to her own quarters for some much earned rest. Leaving Optimus, Ironhide, Arcee, Flareup, Prowl, Wheeljack and their sparkling, along with Fireflight who is in recharge and Starscream who arrived in the med bay shortly after he had heard about how serious Kitt's injured was.

"They have been in there a long time," Wheeljack says breaking the eerie silence that had settled over them, but no one responds to his comment.

A few kliks later they see First Aid and Red Alert walk out carrying Kitt old armour.

"Ratchet will be out soon to talk to you," Red Alert says as the two of them exits the med bay, to dispose of Kitt's old armour. The group wait and about a klik later Ratchet walks out cleaning his hands off.

"Ratchet is she okay?" Arcee asks, silently praying that she is.

"I don't know, she is alive but not conscious. I don't know how she lived through those wounds and I don't know if she can recover from that kind of injury, let alone how long it will take her to. Now all of you go get some recharge," Flareup and Arcee leave quickly, Ironhide leaves once he is sure that Ratchet will be following him shortly after. "Prowl I hope you don't mind spending another night in here, I don't have the energy to check over the sparklings, as it would take me a lot longer than Kitt?"  
>"I don't mind at all, go get some rest Ratchet you look tired," Prowl says smiling at him then settling down to recharge in the medical berth that is becoming like a second bed to him.<p>

"You two can go in and sit with her but I am not making any promises about her waking up," Ratchet tells Optimus and Starscream who nod and make their way into Kitt's room as Ratchet leaves his med bay, knowing First Aid will return to it shortly.

Optimus and Starscream enter the room silently to see Kitt laid completely still on the berth, the only indication that she is still alive is the machine monitoring her spark beat. They take a seat on opposite side of the berth each taking one her hands in theirs.

"How the Pit did this happen?" Starscream curses quietly.

"I didn't watch her close enough, I couldn't protect," Optimus replies, not realising the question was rhetorical.

"I know she won't see it that way and if that's the case, I couldn't protect her either," both of them look up at each other and then to the door as it opens and Brix and Smid enter, whining slightly when they see Kitt. "Guess we can't do anything now but wait and hope," Optimus nods at him returns his optics to look at Kitt.

"Please come back to me," Optimus whispers.

_Kitt onlines her optics to see nothing around her but darkness. _

"_Where am I?" she asks but quickly realises there is no one around her. _

"_Not far from yourself," a very familiar voice says to her in the darkness. _

"_Who are you?" Kitt asks getting to her feet. _

"_You can't tell me that you have forgotten me my little kitten," the voice says laughing softly. _

"_Sparkfall," Kitt says turning around to see her adopted father behind her. She runs up to him and hugs him tightly. "So am I dead, or is this just my imagination?"_

"_A little of both. You got hurt very badly, like you did when you were little, just before I found you, I didn't know how you survived then but you did. Like I don't know how you have survived this time but now you have a choice to make. You can choose to go back or to come with me back to the matrix," he explains to her. _

"_I think I remember being here last time, only it was my mum, my real mum giving me this choice," Kitt says quietly. "The world out there is so different, better in some ways, but worse with the war."_

"_The choice is yours, but you don't have long to make it," Sparkfall says._

"_Why do I keep getting this choice? What is so special about me?" Kitt asks only to see Sparkfall smiles sadly at her. _

"_I am not here to give you that answer, but you will find out, no matter what you choose," he tells her as Kitt sit down in the darkness and offlines her optics, allowing a tear to escape from one and role down her cheek. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Optimus and Starscream online their optics and notice that Kitt in not on the berth she was on when they slipped into recharge.

"Where is she?" Optimus asks, receiving a shrug from Starscream, causing both of them to shoot out of their seats and run into the med bay. "Ratchet where's Kitt?" Optimus says frantically.

"She's..." Ratchet begins looking up from checking over Red Alert.

"Over here," Kitt finishes from her place on the edge of Prowl's berth as she hands over Drifter to Wheeljack. "They are fine, you can take them out of the med bay whenever you want to," she tells the two parents as she pats Loy on the head. "Are you two okay?" she asks turning towards the two frozen mechs.

"They look like Ratchet did this morning," Wheeljack laughs.

"And like we did when we first saw her walk out of that room," Prowl adds, abruptly stopping Wheeljack's laugh.

"Star, Optimus," Kitt says slowly walking up to them. Starscream being the first one to recover runs up to her and hugs her close to him.

"Don't you ever dare do that to me again," Starscream shouts as he holds her back at arm's length. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Apart from needing to break in a new armour, which Ironhide has offered to help with, I am fine," Kitt tells him.

"You are not fighting so soon after being injured," Starscream tells her seriously.  
>"Don't worry Ratchet has already told me that but if I don't do it, then it will cause me some serious discomfort until I do," she explains, walking around him to stand in front of Optimus. "Optimus are you in there?" she asks waving her hand in front of his optics.<p>

"You're okay," he whispers to her.

"I think we have already established that. Do you need to sit down?" she asks taking hold of his hand with her own, which snaps him out of his trance and causing him to wrap her tightly in his arms.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispers to her.

"I am right here and I am not going anywhere," she whispers back. "Ratchet, you don't need me for anything do you?"

"No Kitt go rest, and try not to blow any poor bots processor when they see you," Ratchet laughs as she slips out of Optimus' arms and tugs him out of the med bay.

"That is one tough femme," Starscream says.

"I think there is more to it. She said she got hurt pretty bad when she was little, what if she meant she got hurt like she did yesterday," Ratchet replies.

"Someone can't be that lucky twice," Wheeljack adds.

"I am going to go look through some data pads see if I can find anything. Oh and Starscream, Bumblebee was in here looking for you earlier," Ratchet tells him heading towards his office. Starscream nods and exits the med bay with Red Alert.

"Ready to get these two back to our quarters?" Wheeljack asks his bondmate.

"More than ready but I think we should stop by the rec room first," Prowl says and Wheeljack nods in agreement.

Kitt pulls Optimus all the way to her quarters, happy not to meet anyone on the way.

"Optimus you're starting to scare me, please snap out of it," Kitt begs as she sits them down on her couch.

"How? Ratchet didn't think you would make it, let alone wake up this quickly," Optimus asks pulling her into his lap, needing to be near her, he feels her shrug her shoulders but knows there is more she is not saying. "You keep a lot of secrets my little femme."  
>"Yeah, but some you are better just going with, once I have figured it out myself I will tell you, I promise," she says turning around in his lap so she is straddling him. "What matters is that I am here with you now," she watches as he retracts his battle mask and takes the invitation to move forward and kiss him.<p>

Optimus wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her as close to him as he can, licking her bottom lip with his tongue asking permission to enter her mouth, which she gives quickly, allowing her tongue to wrap around his. Moving one of his hands from around her waist he gently runs his fingers down her side causing her to squirm in his lap.

"No fair," she says softly breaking the kiss.

"You really are very ticklish aren't you," Optimus says laughing gently as he nuzzles her neck.

"Yes, so if someone ever wanted to kill me all they would have to do is tickle me and I would be at their mercy," she says jokingly running her hands over his shoulders and down his back as far as she can reach.

"KITT, open up!" the two of them look towards the door as they hear Arcee voice.

"Calm down Arcee I am perfectly fine," Kitt says attempting to get out of Optimus lap but he won't let go of her. "Come on in Arcee," Kitt says given up on escaping from the arms that are holding her. She watches as Arcee, Flareup and Ironhide enter.

"Thank Primus you are alright," Arcee says then stops midstride and laughs at the position she is in.

"It's not funny, he refuses to let me go," Kitt says throwing a cushion at Arcee's head. "Hide I could use a little help here please," she says motioning to Optimus' arms.

"Optimus let her up, other people want to hug her you know and we have a sparring session to get to," Ironhide says laying a hand on his commander's shoulder.

Kitt feels Optimus release her and stands quickly only to be tackled to the ground by Arcee and Flareup. "Hey, I was injured yesterday, you know," Kitt says laughing at the two young femmes.

"Yeah but if you are well enough to spar with Ironhide, I am sure you can take this," Flareup says smiling down at her.

"True, but I really have to go spar now, my outer armour is killing me," Kitt explains, and then feels Arcee and Flareup get off of her, each offering her a hand to help her up. "Come Hide let's go," Kitt says walking to the door of her quarters. Her and Ironhide walk down the corridors to the training hall, with Optimus following them, just before reaching the door they hear footsteps running towards them.

"KITT!" who quickly turns around sees the twins heading straight for her.

"Three... two... one..." Kitt laughs as they both scoop her up and into a hug. "It's nice to see you to," she laughs as they put her down.

"We are so glad you are alright," Sideswipe says smiling at her, Kitt just laughs at them and walks into the training room which is surprising empty.

"Thought you would want some privacy," Ironhide explains as he walks ahead of her.

"Really doesn't bother me," Kitt says stopping in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Sunstreaker asks taking a seat next to his brother and Optimus at the side of the room.

"Sparring," Kitt answers activating her secondary armour, which is currently plane white.

"Looking very stylish there Kitty Cat," Sideswipe laughs.

"I know," they watch as Kitt roles her shoulder and her visor flashes and changes colour to purple, her armour quickly changes, morphing to fit her frame better and changing to her colouration. "That's better. Ready Ironhide?"

"Yep," Ironhide says taking up his stance and nodding at her.

Six breems later both Ironhide and Kitt have fresh little dints in their armour but Kitt is finally back up to moving at her normal speed.

"Much better," Kitt says retracting her outer armour.

"Glad I could help," Ironhide says walking up next to her, both turn around when they hear the doors to training room open.

"Sorry to disturb you sir," Mirage says coming to stand near Optimus. "Shockwave is online and demanding to talk to you."  
>"Let's go then. I will see both of you later," Optimus says as Kitt waves at him and Ironhide nods at him.<p>

"_**Kitt I need you in med bay immediately," **_Ratchet coms to her.

"Got to go, Ratchet needs me, later Hide and thanks," Kitt says running out of the room and to the med bay. "Hey Ratchet, what do you need?" Kitt asks as she enters, only to see a worried looking Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"I took my optics off him for a klik, I swear he was fine then I turned back to him and this," Skywarp says in a very panicked voice.  
>"You shouldn't have taken your optics off of him for that long," Thundercracker shouts causing Starblast to whimper at hearing his parents argue because of him.<p>

"I am sorry TC, I really am," Skywarp begs as he tries to hug Thundercracker only to have him step away.

"Both of you stop you are scarring Starblast," Kitt scolds as she sits on the berth where the injured sparkling is. "What did you do little one?" Kitt asks softly stroking the young ones wing gently, listening to his very quiet beeps and chirps. "Okay little one, don't worry, me and Ratchet will have you fixed in no time. Right Ratchet?"

"Of course, now just hold still for us okay," Ratchet says softly. Working quickly they fix the damage to his left wing and leg with relative ease.

"Now do you understand why I warned you about flying?" Kitt says as Starblast nods. "Now don't do it again."

"Oh come here my little one," Skywarp says stepping forward only to have Starblast scoot away from him. Thundercracker shakes his head and goes to pick up his sparkling only to have the same reaction.

"Starblast stop being silly, come here now," Thundercracker says sternly.

"Don't talk to him like that," Skywarp snaps.

"Both of you stop it," Kitt snaps sitting on the berth in front of Starblast. "Stop arguing especially in front of your sparkling, he is blaming himself for you two fighting," Kitt shakes her head and turns around gently picking up Starblast and cradling him to her chest. "Now go and sort out whatever problems you have and I will look after Starblast until you do," Skywarp nods and walks out of the med bay, however Thundercracker scowls at her before following his bond mate.

"Is it a good idea to take him away from his parents when he is so young?" Ratchet asks.

"If a sparkling believes that his parents are better off without him... let's just say it doesn't always end well," Kitt says sadly holding Starblast closer to her. "Hush little one it isn't your fault, everything will be fine, I promise," Kitt whispers softly, only to have Starblast whimper and cling to her. "They just need some time to talk, until then you can stay with me and Optimus, I am sure he wouldn't mind carrying you around," Ratchet watches as Starblast looks up and smiles whilst wiping away his tears.

"You are very good with sparklings. Did you ever want one of your own?" Ratchet asks.

"Back in my time no, I didn't want to bring a life into a world where it would have been forced to live like me," Kitt says sadly, "but now, I don't know," she tells him truthfully. "I will see if Optimus has finished with Shockwave and maybe go over to Prowl's and see if Felicis and Drifter want to play for a little bit," Ratchet nods at her as she leaves the med bay heading for Optimus' office, noticing that the door is open she peeks in to see Optimus sat at his desk with his head in his hands. "Credit for your thoughts," she says stepping into the room, causing him to look up and smile at her.

"Just Shockwave, once Megatron realises we have him, he will either try to break him out or offer some deal for him," Optimus tells her as his gave drops to Starblast in her arms. "Hey there little one," Optimus says as he waves slightly at the small transformer.

"Long story. Do you want to come with me to Prowl's? I am gonna see if the sparklings want to play for awhile, plus it will help keep your mind off unpleasant things," Kitt asks, hopping he will say yes.

"I..." Optimus starts only to see her optics drop slightly.

"Don't worry, I understand you are busy," Kitt says as she beings to move out of his office.

"I would love to, Mirage will contact me if Megatron attempts to contact us," Optimus finishes causing Kitt to smile at him.

"Great," she says waiting for him to join her in the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

(Okay, finally up to date, I have had these chapters on my computer for ages, just kept forgetting to upload them, hope you have enjoyed and hope you enjoy this chapter too ^_^)

Chapter twenty-one

Optimus walks out of his office and closes the door behind him, he looks over at Kitt to see Starblast reaching for him.

"I promised him you would carry him," Kitt tells him.

"Well then I can't let you break a promise," Optimus says taking Starblast from him and holding him in his arms. "Is that okay little one?" Optimus asks softly receiving a nod from the sparkling. The three of them slowly make their way towards the officer's corridor, turning the corner they see Starscream heading in their direction.

"There you are, what is going on with..." Starscream starts only to stop when he sees the look on Kitt's face. _**"Warp and TC?" **_he finishes over his comm.

"_**Warp was watching Starblast when he got hurt, quite badly, nothing that me and Ratchet couldn't fix relatively easily but TC started shouting at Warp and they started arguing in front of their sparkling, so I told them that until they have sorted out their problems that I would look after Starblast," **_she explains.

"Okay, well in that case I will see you later little seeker," Starscream says smiling at the sparkling and walking past Optimus and Kitt.

"Come on," Kitt says pulling Optimus along after her and up towards Prowl's and Wheeljack's room where she knocks.

"Come in," Prowl says from the other side. Kitt and Optimus enter to see him sat on the floor of his quarters with Felicis and Drifter playing around his legs using them to support them. "Oh good morning sir," Prowl says moving to pick up his sparklings and stand.

"You don't need to move Prowl, its actually refreshing to see you relaxing for a change," Optimus says chuckling seeing the flustered look on his friends face.

"Yes, well. Was there something you two needed?" Prowl asks regaining his composure.

"Nope this is a social call, just brought Starblast over to see if you wouldn't mind a last klik play date," Kitt says taking Starblast from Optimus.

"Not at all come join me on the floor," Prowl says shifting slightly to make room for them. Kitt sits down first across from Prowl, quickly followed by Optimus sitting next to her. "So why do you two have Starblast? Not getting in some practice are you," Prowl says watching as Starblast crawls over to his sparklings and starts playing with them, as they babble away to each other.

"Prowl," Optimus hisses.

"He was joking Optimus, lighten up," Kitt says lightly punching his arm. "It's a long story, best not told in front Starblast," Kitt tells Prowl seriously.

"Of course. Would you two like some energon?" Prowls asks, and receives nods in response. Carefully standing up he watches Kitt change position so she laid on her front and her arms are holding up Felicis and Drifter whilst her face is near Starblast as she nuzzles the little sparkling. Walking over to the dispenser in his quarters he pours three cubes and hands one to Optimus and places the other one near Kitt on the floor.

"Thanks," Kitt and Optimus say in unison.

"So how are you finding parenthood?" Optimus asks, watching Kitt play with the sparkling and smiling at her.

"Tiring," Prowl replies sitting down next to Optimus, "but it's worth every moment, they are just so special."  
>"You seem a lot happy than you were before you had them," Optimus states.<p>

"I, I was beginning to lose hope but seeing them, knowing that our friends have ones of their own on the way, it made me realise that we have something far more important to fight for now and we have to keep going, they have brought hope back for me," Prowl explains smiling at his sparklings and Kitt as she tickles them. "She is very good with them," he comments absently.

"Prowl," Optimus says looking at him seriously. "You know I, if I ever had sparklings especially with this war they would be in great danger, I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be fair," he finishes seriously.

"I know that, but do you truly think any of us would let anything happen to the child of our Prime, of our friend," Prowl says smiling sadly at the look on Optimus' face, as the doors to the room open revealing Wheeljack.

"Well what's going on here?" he asks walking over to Prowl and kissing him softly on the top of his head.

"Play date," Prowl explains as he notices Starblast crawling towards Optimus, then stopping and sitting just in front of him.

"What do you want little one?" Optimus asks looking down at the sparkling, who just reaches towards him with his hand. "Do you want picking up?" this causes Kitt to laugh and Starblast to shake his head, slowly Optimus raises his hand and Starblast grabs onto it and pulls shuffling back a little.

"I think he wants you to go play with them," Wheeljack says sitting down, smiling at Kitt when she looks in his directly and nodding his head.

"Hi," Kitt says in reply then returns her attention to the sparklings.

"Alright, alright, I will play," Optimus says defeated as he shifts and lays down next to Kitt, though he is a little more squashed than she is.

"Comfy?" Kitt asks rolling a ball to Felicis, which she stops and rolls back.

"Not really," Optimus says causing Kitt to laugh. "Right little mechs what are we playing?" Optimus asks looking at the toys in front of him.

Two groons later the four adults are sat on the sofas with Felicis and Drifter recharging in Prowl's arms, whilst Starblast has fallen asleep in Optimus'.

"We should do this more often," Prowl says smiling at his two little exhausted sparklings, Kitt nods in agreements.

"Yes it is nice to escape from everything once in a while," Optimus agrees. Just as they hear shouting coming from the hallway. "Who is that?"  
>"Warp and TC," Kitt says standing and heading for the door, "Optimus stay in here with him please," Optimus nods at her as she exits the room. "What are you two doing? This is not sorting out your problems," Kitt tells the firmly.<p>

"I don't think we can work out our problem, I am going for flight to clear my head," Thundercracker shouts as he storms off down the corridor.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," Skywarp shouts after him.

"Please, both..." but before she can finish her sentence they have already stormed away from her. "This isn't good," Kitt mumbles to herself.

"You can say that again," Starscream says as he comes to stand behind her, just as they hear an alarm go off.

"What is that for?" Kitt asks.

"Shockwave has broken out of the brig," Ironhide's voice says over the intercom system.

"Slag," Kitt says as Optimus comes out of the room. "Where's..."

"I have left him with Prowl, now come one we have to deal with Shockwave," Kitt and Starscream nod at him as Kitt activates her armour and takes off running down the corridor.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here a pair of traitors?" Shockwaves laughs as he corners Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Warp, stay behind me, please," Thundercracker says as he stands protectively in front of him.

"You don't have to protect me," Skywarp snaps.

"Awe, trouble in paradise, let me fix that," Shockwaves says grabbing Thundercracker by the throat and spearing his other hand straight through his chest.

"NOOOO!" Skywarp screams, feeling Thundercracker die through their bond and dropping to his knees as Shockwave drops Thundercracker's body in front of him.

"Guess your sparkling will have to grow up without its creators, but then again its probably so young that it will die when you do," Shockwave taunts with a menacing laugh.

"Don't threaten my sparkling," Skywarp growls as he lunges at Shockwave.

Rounding the corner Kitt and Starscream freeze at the scene in front of them.

"No, he can't be!" Starscream shouts running forward and scooping Thundercracker up in his arms.

"Star, Skywarp was with TC we have to find him," Kitt begs trying to keep the tears from running down her face.

"Right," Starscream says getting up and carrying on down the corridor.

"Optimus, please call someone to take care of this," Kitt says turning around, to see Optimus nod at her.

"Now, now Skywarp, why keep fighting? You know you are going to lose," Shockwave says as he has Skywarp pinned to a wall by his throat.

"Put him down Shockwave," Starscream says as he and Kitt round the corner onto the corridor where Skywarp and Soundwave are.

"Aaw look, another traitor for me to take care of, but first," Shockwave returns his attention to Skywarp and smirks as he drives his hand into his chest cavity.

"No!" Starscream shrieks as he flies forward and collides into Shockwave as Kitt runs forward and catches Skywarp.

"Hang on Skywarp," Kitt pleads.

"T... too late, please take care of Starblast," Skywarp whimpers as his optics shut off for good. Kitt deactivates her armour and allows the tears to flow down her face. Optimus, Ironhide and Mirage around the corner to see Kitt and Skywarp, along with Starscream and Shockwave grappling a little further down the corridor.

"I can't get a clean shot Optimus I might hit Starscream," Ironhide says watching the fight.

Optimus watches on helplessly as they come to stand behind Kitt and Skywarp as she gently lays him down and stands up.

"Hey Shockwave, if you are looking for a fight, I will give you one, I took you down once and I will do it again," Kitt says reactivating her armour.

Shockwave laughs as he throws Starscream over towards them. "Not likely femme, but I am not going to kill you, Megatron wants you for himself, so I guess I will bring you too him."  
>"Try it," Kitt growl as Brix, Smid and Kito come to stand beside her.<p>

"Haha, big words for such a little femme," Shockwaves snarls charging down the corridor towards them.

"Kitt don't," Optimus says and reaches to grab her, a fraction to late as she and the dog run towards Shockwave.

Kito is the first to reach him and sinks his teeth into Shockwave left leg, Brix's teeth find his right arm and Smid's clamp down on his right leg as Kitt lands a kick to his chest. Knocking him down to the floor.

"You know these dogs are normally quite harmless but not always. _Kackree,_" Kitt snarls as the dog pull harshly on their respective limbs tarring them straight from Shockwave's body. "Three, two, one," Kitt counts as Shockwave quickly bleeds to death and his optics dim to black. "_Shirea,_" Kitt says softly as the dog return to their normal stance. "Good boys," Kitt starts only to deactivate her armour. "Starblast," she shouts as she runs back down the corridor the way she came.

"Kitt where are you going?" Optimus asks.

"Follow her Optimus, we will take care of this," Ratchet says as he looks over Skywarp, moving quickly onto Starscream, Optimus nods at his CMO and runs after Kitt.

Kitt runs as fast as she can towards Prowl's quarters, barging through the door without knocking as she looks at Prowl trying to calm down a very distressed Starblast.

"I don't know what happened one klik he was sleeping peacefully the next he was like this," Prowl explains to her as she takes Starblast from him.

"Shockwave just killed TC and Warp," she tells him as she starts swaying slightly with Starblast securely held to her chest.

"Oh no," Prowl whispers, looking over at his own sparkling who are being held by Wheeljack, who is trying to keep them calm.

"Shh, Starblast it's okay, I promise, you're going to be fine, you just have to stay with me and don't give up," Kitt whispers to the sparkling only to feel his spark beginning to fade. "Don't give up on me little one," Kitt continues as Optimus walks into the room.

"Kitt," Optimus says stepping up to the two of them.

"I don't know what to do, he is giving up and I can't stop it," Kitt mumbles as she holds Starblast tighter to her. Optimus steps closer to the two and wraps his arms around them so Starblast is sandwiched between the two of them. Then moving one of his hands he gently strokes the top of the sparkling's head.

"Come on, little one, stat here, stay with us, we will take care of you but you have fight we can't do that for you," Optimus says softly hopping it will get through.

"Starblast everything will be okay, we promise," Kitt continues as she feels his spark strengthening. "That's it, just stay with us," Kitt says as she watches his optics flicker off and he falls back into recharge.

"Will he be okay?" Prowl asks, as he and Wheeljack look over the three stood in their quarters.

"I, I think so," Kitt says bowing her head and letting it rest on Optimus' chest, "but I need to get him to the med bay to check him over," she says standing back upright. "Thank you," she whispers to Optimus, who nods at her in return.  
>"I will go with you," Optimus says walking out with her.<p>

"How did Shockwave get out?" Kitt asks as they slowly walk towards the med bay.

"I don't know, I have sent Red Alert down to investigate," Optimus tells her.

"This shouldn't have happened," Kitt whispers looking down at Starblast.

"I know but war always costs lives," Optimus replies solemnly.

"Not like this," Kitt returns as she wakes into the med bay to see Starscream struggling against Ratchet.

"Will you stay still Starscream so I can help you," Ratchet says trying to calm him down.

"No, help Warp and TC," Starscream shouts.

"Star," Kitt says handing Starblast over to Optimus and walking towards him. "Ratchet can you look over Starblast for me please," Ratchet nods and walks over to Optimus leading him to another berth, "Star, you need to settle down so I can patch you up okay."

"Kitt, they can't... they can't be gone," Starscream whispers as Kitt begins to fix the damage that Shockwave inflicted. "Oh Primus, is Starblast okay?" he suddenly asks looking up at Kitt.

"I think so, Ratchet is looking him over right now," Kitt explains.

"How?" Starscream asks.

"Me and Optimus talked to him. Don't worry about that now, for now you need to rest," Kitt tells him as they turn their heads towards the door and see Bumblebee enter.

"Star!" he shouts as he runs to the other side of the berth and hugs him tightly. "I am so sorry, I was out on patrol otherwise I would have come straight to you."

"It's okay Bee, just stay here for awhile," Starscream says as he moves over to make room for Bumblebee on his berth.

"Rest, I will see you later," Kitt says leaning over and gently kissing Starscream's forehead. She then turns around and heads over to Ratchet and Optimus. "How is he?"

"Don't worry he is fine, but he may have bonded to you and Optimus," Ratchet informs her.

"I thought he had, that's what I wanted to check," Kitt says sitting down next to Optimus and smiling at the still recharging sparking.

"What does that mean exactly?" Optimus asks.

"It means we have, no he has accepted us to take the place of Warp and TC in his life, in essence he has adopted us, rather than us adopting him," Kitt explains carefully taking Starblast from Optimus.

"I can't take care of him," Optimus says as Starblast slowly wakes up and stares at him. "I am sorry little one," he says standing and walking out of the med bay.

Kitt looks down and sees tears in Starblast's optics. "Don't worry, everything will work out I promise," she reassures him as she walks over to the energon dispenser pouring a small cube of formulated energon, designed for sparklings. "Here you go little mech," Kitt says feeding him. "Ratchet I need to go talk to Optimus, can you watch for awhile?"

"Of course. Come here let's see if I can find you something to do," Ratchet says smiling at Starblast.


End file.
